MAMA
by Noelle'TheLost13
Summary: Tentang mereka yang takdirnya dipermainkan oleh Tuhan... / BL, I ain't normal / Romance, fantasy, friendship, brothership, drama (siapin tisu!) / TaoRis, SuLay, KaiSoo, BaekYeol, HunHan, XiuChen (official pairings) / New Author, would you mind to read? :3
1. Chapter 1

**MAMA**

Author : TheLost13  
Disclaimed : I own everything, except the humble casts, are the God's. J

Title : MAMA – Realizing (1/?)

Genre : Hurt/comfort, fluff, crime, adventure, friendship, romance, action, (WARNING!) BL.

Rating : (Masih) T

Casts : EXO members, also other casts~

Pair : Official pair of EXO (KrisTao, HunHan, ChanBaek, XiuChen, SuLay, KaiSoo).

Summary : "This is a story about The God, and the victims."

Note~ : Ini fanfict EXO pertama dari saya. Lagi sok ikin-bikin fanfict yang ber-genre action nih! ._.V Dui bu qi everbodeh, saya ga ngerti alamat-alamatan di Korea, apalagi China. Jadi saya memutuskan untuk menggabung tempat hidup para karakter, yaitu, Korea. Tentu saja dengan latar belakang masing-masing karakter.

*Big hug before start*

Lit'Lethal © Enjoy~

_Tell me, dear God,_

_Why did the people change?_

**EXO is Here**

~ Normal Point of View ~

Sore itu tentram, damai, tenang, sunyi, dan― segala kata yang mencerminkan keadaan 'sepi' suatu tempat. Tak terlihat kekacauan, berisik pun tidak. Hanya satu yang kurang bagi Oh Sehoon yang tengah memandang bintang terbesar di galaksi, matahari, terbenam.

Kenyamanan.

Ada kegelisahan merayapi pemuda yang menguasai angin baik dalam bentuk elemen maupun cuaca itu. Berdiri di balkon memang ide buruk dalam cuaca begini. Angin yang menerpa kulitnya bisa dibilang tidak menyenangkan. Bukan angin hangat maupun kering, justru angin basah yang menciptakan titik-titik air di wajahnya. Kalau orang bilang, sepertinya akan hujan. Namun, sebagai Sehoon yang tak punya jemuran untuk diangkat, angin berarti lain.

Sehoon mengangkat tangannya, mengikat kumpulan angin pada telapak tangan. Ia coba merasakan apa kira-kira yang membuatnya gundah. Angin menciptakan badai kecil, berputar-putar di telapak tangan Sehoon. Sedikit menggelitik kulit Sehoon sebelum akhirnya memudar dari satu titik tersebut.

Whuuuuusshhh~

Lagi-lagi angin berhembus ke arahnya. Sepeti membisikkan 'Sesuatu sedang dalam perjalanan menujunya', menambah kecemasan akan sesuatu itu. "…Angin menyebalkan." dan Sehoon tahu, tidak hanya sekali dua kali ia mengumpat seperti itu.

**EXO is Here**

"HYAAAAA!"

Malangnya Park Chanyeol, si pekerja sambilan yang sedang membakar sampah. Seharusnya itu pekerjaan mudah mengingat kita hanya perlu menumpuk sampah ditengah kobaran api. Bermain dengan gundukan sampah yang terbakar menjadi kesenangan tersendiri bagi Chanyeol.

Tapi―entahlah...

Tak tahu kenapa, api selalu terlihat menyukai Chanyeol. Tanpa perantara, api dapat menjangkau dirinya. Misalnya, tiba-tiba api menjalar ke arah Chanyeol yang tengah berjongkok memperhatikan bakaran sampah. Seketika itu Chanyeol berdiri tegap, dan buru-buru ngacir karena takut.

Kejadian aneh yang sering menimpanya itu, membuat Chanyel penasaran. Sampai suatu ketika pemuda itu berhenti lari dan justru mendekatkan tangan ke api tersebut. Ajaibnya, sang api bukannya membakar. Melainkan melingkupi tangan Chanyeol, menyelimuti tanpa membuatnya kesakitan seolah sudah bersahabat sejak lama.

Iya, itu hanya terjadi sekali. Karena kali-kali beikutnya, lagi-lagi Chanyeol terbirit ketakutan tiap api mendekat padanya-_-.

Chanyeol bukannya senang dengan acara 'kabur-kaburan' ini. Soalnya, selain terkadang orang-orang men-_stare_ aneh dirinya yang sedang menjerit, dia uga tak bisa terus-terusan lari. Karena jejak yang ia lalui akan terbakar si api. Belum lagi, semakin Chanyeol berusaha melarikan diri, semakin besar pula kobaran api yang mengejarnya. Ujung-jungnya, sebelum api menghanguskan sekitar, Chanyeol harus menyiram atau memukulkan karung supaya apinya padam.

_Back to our main 'idiot' character._

"Hiiiiiyy, jangan kejar ak―!"

BUGH!

.

.

.

Ups, hati-hati, Chanyeol_-ah_.

"Auwww..."

Baik yang menabrak maupun yang ditabrak merintih. Sama-sama jatuh bukan hal yang aneh, mengingat kerasnya tubrukan yang mereka alami. Tapi, sedetik berikutnya Chanyeol berdiri tanpa meakukan apapun ―minimal bantu berdiri― untuk orang yang ditabraknya. Segera ia lari lagi, takut orang lain kena imbas api yang mengejarnya.

"Iiiiikkhhh! Padamlah kau api sialan!"

Dan, si korban tabrak lari pun melongo ngelihatin Chanyeol ―plus api di belakang pemuda itu yang setia mengikutinya―. Tidak butuh waktu lama baginya untuk mengerti situasi Chanyeol. Sepertinya tokoh yang baru muncul ini mengetahui sesuatu tentang penabraknya. Ia berdiri, menepuk-nepuk pantat agar debu yang menempel berjatuhan. Lalu, menjentikkan jarinya di udara kosong.

Tahukah kalian apa yang terjadi? (Reader: Ga Thor, belom dikasih tau! │ Author: Oke, saya kasih tau sekarang nihh. O.o)

Hujan terjadi di Tempat Kejadian Perkara(TKP). Rintik-rintik, dan tiba-tiba, namun bukan itu yang membuat Chanyeol terkicep-kicep memandangi air yang mengguyur dirinya. Dia sih pasrah saja kalau kehujanan.

Terus kenapa Chanyeol cengo?

Karena hujan **cuma** turun di sekelilingnya!

Lihat, bahkan lelaki yang menjadi korban tabraknya, tidak kebasahan sama sekali. _Diskriminasi alam macam apa ini?_, pikir Chanyeol.

Mana ada diskriminasi yang melibatkan alam semesta, Park Chanyeol. Kau hanya tidak tahu saja, bahwa orang itu, Kim Joonmyun, menguasai elemen air. Air adalah kekuasaannya, eksistensi yang tidak mampu membantah dirinya. Ia bilang hujan, maka terjadilah hujan itu. Ketika ia menitahkan pada air agar menjauhi dirinya, air akan menuruti.

"Kau harus menghadapinya. Jangan terus-terusan lari. Api takkan menyakitimu, itu 'melindungi'mu, _Flame_." Rintik-rintik hujan berhenti, dan Joonmyun melangkah pergi. Di belakangnya, Chanyeol menatap bingung dengan tanda tanya tertera di iris matanya.

"_What the―?_"

**EXO is Here**

"Apakah masih sakit?"

Kim Minseok menggeleng. Memang sih tadi sedikit nyeri, tapi sekarang udah _plong. _Tiap hari mendapat warna biru kehijauan di kulitnya bukan hal baru. Mungkin pori-porinya sudah kebas atau memang dia sudah terbiasa sampai tak merasa sakit lagi. Apapun itu, jangan dipikirkan, deh. Memang yang nanya saja berlebih―

POK!

―an.

"Aih!? _Appo, _Yixing_-ah_.. Main pukul saja." Minseok mendumel sementara lelaki di depannya, mengusap-usap sisi miring telapak tangan yang digunakan untuk menggetok kepala batunya Minseok.

"Aku takkan memukul kalau kau tidak memaksakan diri, _ge_! Tidak bosan mendapat memar yang sama tiap hari, huh?"

Daripada: _Lebih bosan melihatmu tiap hari_, Minseok memilih: "Mau bagaimana lagi," karena takut dihajar lebih lanjut oleh _hoobae_-nya itu. "Namanya juga Taekwondo,' ia mengerucutkan bibirnya.

"Taekwondo lalu Kendo. _Yeah,_ lakukan semuanya. Setelah ini tolong katakan kau akan belajar Martial Arts. Ohya, tak tertarik kursus Beatbox?"

_'Mulai deh...'_

Minseok sedang sial. Berturut-turut dihajar senior dalam tarung Taekwondo, dan sekarang ceramah orang yang dikenalnya sebagai Zhang Yi Xing menyambut. Seperti tidak ada derita lain saja.

Hari sudah sore, yang diinginkan Minseok bukan khotbah panjang, tapi istirahat. Padahal jika melihat waktu, jam pulang klub Taekwondo adalah 19 menit yang lalu. Makanya saat ini Minseok cuma berdua sama sahabatnya, di halaman belakang sekolah. Setelah sebelumnya Minseok mengaduh sakit ke Yi Xing, yang setia menunggunya sampai pulang, dan mengoleskan Counterpain di atas kulit yang membiru. (Oke, jadi Counterpain di Korea itu ada, 'kan? ._.)

"Lemah! Kau itu lemah!" Yi Xing menghardik dengan jari telunjuk terarah pada Minseok.

"Apa kau bilang!?"

"Kau tidak berbakat dalam pertarungan! Berhenti saja!"

"YA! ZHANG YI XING! TARIK KEMBALI KATA-KATAMU!"

"Itu kenyataan! Kau bahkan tak mampu melawan senior-senior ga becus itu!"

Lihatlah kepalan tangan Minseok yang melayang penuh tenaga. Sayangnya, sebelum menjangkau wajah _manly_-nya Yi Xing, tinju diblokir dan diarahkan ke udara kosong oleh si pemilik wajah. Yi Xing menggunakan lengannya untuk mengalihkan tinju Minseok. Yi Xing memelintir pergelangan Minseok yang rapuh. Tidak kencang, hanya supaya lelaki itu berhenti memakai tangannya sebagai media pemukul.

Lalu, karena kebetulan Minseok berdiri dengan tembok menjadi penyangga bahunya, Yi Xing mendorong pemuda itu agar terhimpit olehnya dan tembok. Tolong jangan remehkan _hoobae_-nya Minseok yang mantan kapten dan pelatiha Taekwondo ini, bisa? Minseok boleh saja lumayan jago dalam hal Taekwondo ataupun Kendo. Tapi soal pengalaman, ilmu, tenaga, dengan tubuh mungilnya, Minseok kalah jauh dari Yi Xing.

Menahan bahu Minseok karena Yi Xing tidak menerima pemberontakan, ia berkata lambat-lambat, "Aku tidak ingin kau terluka lagi, _ge_. Kumohon..."

". . ."

"Ayah mati di arena pertarungan. _Gege_ku dipukuli hingga ringsek dan meninggal dengan memar di tubuhnya. Aku berhenti menjadi pelatih, karena―kau tahu, aku―"

Sekuat yang ia mampu, Minseok menarik tubuh _hoobae_-nya. Hingga Yi Xing yang faktanya lebih tinggi darinya, mendaratkan dagu di bahu Miseok. Ya, mereka berpelukan. Kini saling mengeratkan tubuh meski awalnya Yi Xing terkejut.

.

.

.

.

.

"_Gwaenchana_, Yi Xing. _Gwaenchana_. Masih ada aku disini." biarkan rerumputan menjadi saksi terbisu akan kejadian ini.

**EXO is Here**

BYUUUURR!

"Gyahahahahahah!"

_'Ya Tuhan...'_

"Lihat, lihat! Ternyata benar dia tidak melawan!"

Di Smile High School, ada satu orang yang menjadi pusat kerumunan, bukan karena kejeniusan atau bakatnya. Huang Zi Tao namanya. Merupakan korban tindas yang, sungguh, terkenalnya melebihi artis-artis Korea zaman sekarang.

"Dasar sampah!" beraninya menginjak sekolah ini lagi!"

_'Ini cobaan atau hukuman?'_

"Kau tidak berguna! Menghilang saja dari dunia ini!"

Salahkan para pelajar Smile High School yang menjadikan Tao bahan candaan, pada awalnya. Candaan itu lama-kelamaan mengganas. Kekerasan fisik pun diterima tanpa perlawanan oleh Tao.

"Air kotor tampak cocok untukmu, bodoh!"

_'Kalau ini cobaan, berikan kesabaran yang lebih padaku...'_

"_Namjadeul _jangan dekat-dekat! Dia 'kan _gay_!"

Cercaan itu rasanya sudah sering didengar Tao, deh. Peduli setan kalau ia _gay_ atau semacamnya. Toh menjadi _gay _bukan murni keinginan Tao. Untuk soal ini, salahkan saja Xi Luhan , yang notabenene adalah kakak angkanya, si penjerumus adik sematawayangnya ke jalan yang dianggap 'menyimpang' itu.

"Eh? Bukannya yang _gay_ itu kakaknya, Xi Luhan?"

_'Seandainya ini hukuman, apakah dosaku melebihi batas?'_

"Kakaknya _gay_, berarti adiknya juga!"

Tao bahkan tidak tahu apakah hubungannya dengan Luhan, dapat disebut sebagai 'adik-kakak'.

"Kakak adik sama saja! Yang muda sampah yang lebih tua kot―"

NGIIING!

.

.

.

.

.

Siing~

.

.

.

.

.

_Dead silence_ yang tidak wajar. Terjadi saat, Tao menatap beringas orang yang hendak berbicara buruk tentang kakaknya. Pemuda itu bangun dari posisinya yang terduduk dengan tidak elit. Mengepalkan tangan sekencang mungkin, melampiaskan kemarahan pada kuku jari yang menancap pada telapak tangannya.

Tenang, Tao. Kuasai dirimu. Jangan hajar mereka dengan ilmu beladiri China-mu.

Tao tidak bermaksud menggunakan kemampuannya. Tao tidak bermaksud dan kepikiran untuk menghentikan waktu ketika seorang dari penindasnya akan mencerca kakaknya. Sungguh, Tao bukannya berkeinginan untuk memberi pelajaran dengan menendang satu-satu para penindas itu selagi waktu terhenti. Tao bahkan tak ada niatan kabur dari lokasi penindasan saat waktu ia berhentikan.

Tao hanya tak ingin siapapun menghina kakaknya, itu saja.

"Kalian bebas menghinaku sebejat mungkin, tapi jangan coba-coba menyandingkan nama 'Luhan' dengan 'kotoran'."

Tao beranjak dari tempat itu.

Author sih bilangnya, Tao ngga bermaksud untuk melarikan diri selagi ia memegang kendali waktu. Tapi akhir-akhirnya, ntu cowok pergi juga 'kan.

_Badmood_, sepertinya.

Dengan polosnya, Tao berpikir seluruh isi semesta terkena efek kekuatannya. Tanpa mengetahui seseorang, sedaritadi, memperhatikannya dari balik tembok penghalang. Tidak melepaskan pandangan sedikitpun dari objek pandangannya, memendam tanda tanya besar di kepalanya.

_'Kenapa hanya aku dan dia yang bergerak? Kenapa waktu terasa berhenti?'_

**EXO is Here**

"Demi Tuhan, Sandara Park! Tutup jendelanya atau aku akan membunuhmu!"

Byun Baekhyun menjerit terpaksa demi kelangsungan(?) tidurnya yang damai. Ia tak suka cahaya, kurang bisa beradaptasi dengan benda bersinar. Cara ampuh untuk membangunkan pemuda ini adalah dengan membuka lebar-lebar tirai biru kelamnya, dan membiarkan cahaya matahari melingkupi kamar Baekhyun.

Gadis itu, yang dipanggil Sandara Park, mengernyit dan buru-buru menutup kembali jendela kamar. Tirainya pun ia lebarkan kemabli agar menghalangi jendela. "Baekhyun-_ssi_, sudah pagi."

". . ."

"Baekhyun-_ssi_."

". . ."

"Baekhyun-_ssi_."

". . ."

"Baekhyun-_ssi_!"

". . ."

"Baekhyun-_ssi_, Tuan dan Nyonya Byun sudah pulang."

Kalimat Sandara yang terakhir berhasil membuat Baekhyun terlonjak dari tidurnya. Oh Tuhan, betapa kangennya Behyun dengan kedua orangtuanya yang terlalu sering bepergian ke luar Korea itu. Alasannya ya kalau tidak dinas, studi banding, perwakilan, penugasan, de-el-el. Sampai bosan Baekhyun mendengar jawaban yang sama tiap ia bertanya _mau kemana_.

Sandara tersenyum jahil sebelum menambahkan, "Bercanda."

Wajah Baekhyun kembali muram―

Yeah, candaan yang lucu. Terlalu lucu untuk menjadi awal hari suram-mu.

Mata Baekhyun menilik tajam pada _orbs _Sandara yang terlihat _innocent_. "Kau tahu apa itu PHP?"

Sandara menggeleng.

"Di Indonesia, artinya pemberi harapan palsu!"

―dan ia melanjutkan aktifitasnya, bermanja-manja dengan kasur empuk.

Sandara menggeleng-gelengkan kepala. Kasihan juga sih, membohongi anak dari majikannya yang sibuk itu. Tapi mau apa lagi, Baekhyun yang kurang kasih sayang dan perhatian, hanya akan bangun bila mendengar sesuatu mengenai orangtuanya.

Sandara mulai mengambil nafas panjang, "YA! BYUN BAEKHYUN-_SSI_! ANDA HARUS SEKOLAH! CEPAT BANGUUUUUUN!"

_'Cepatlah kau mati, Sandara Park.'_

**EXO is Here**

"Kris _hyung_, awaaaas!"

Yang dipanggil menoleh. Sedetik kemudian matanya menangkap pergerakan gumpalan tanah besar yang mengarah padanya. Refleks, badan pemuda jangkung itu melompat ke atas― ke udara, lebih tepatnya. Bukan sekedar melompat, namun disertai pengendalian tubuh di udara karena ia tengah menerbangkan diri.

Tidak yakin?

Kalau begitu, kuperjelas. MENERBANGKAN DIRI.

Oh, tidak-tidak. Jangan langsung membayangkan seorang Kris yang bernama lengkap Wu Yi Fan, memakai _jet_ dibalik punggungnya, dong. Tidak ada _jet_, roket, sayap, dan lain sebagainya. Hanya kemampuan yang disebut _flight_ oleh pemiliknya. Terbang bebas di udara, langit, maupun atmosfer, mudah bagi Kris. Soal luar angkasa, asal bawa tabung oksigen, tak jadi masalah.

Gumpalan tanah kasar yang dilempar Do Kyungsoo, nyalang membentur sebatang pohon di belakang Kris. Untung saja tidak kena partner _sparring_-nya. Kalau kena, bisa mampus Kyungsoo, dirajam Kris yang kalau sudah marah seperti Wewe Gombel. (Kris' _shipper_ tolong jangan bunuh saya!)

Kesempatan terlihat ketika Kyungsoo mendecih sebal, dan kehilangan fokus. Kim Jong Dae, sesegera mungkin menyambar kesempatan itu. Menyambitkan petir andalannya ―yang dengan bodohnya dari arah depan― pada Kyungsoo. Gagal.

_'Sial!'_

.

"Mengangkat dirimu sendiri memangnya tidak berat, Lu?"

Xi Luhan, merasa tersindir pun tidak. Tapi sedikit ia akui, mengangkat tubuh sendiri bukan hal mudah meski dengan _telekinesis_. Di udara, Luhan bukan tandingan pemuda di hadapannya yang menyilangkan tangan dengan sombongnya.

Kris memindahkan tubuhnya tepat ke belakang Luhan yang terengah. Barusan bukan kecepatan penuhnya dalam hal 'melayangkan diri'. Walau begitu, tetap saja mata Luhan tak mampu mengikuti pergerakan badan Kris.

"Menyerahlah, Nona manis."

"!?"

DAKK!

* * *

Jong Dae hampir kalah. Nyaris. Sebelum ia ingat bahwa pagar pembatas tempatnya dan Kyungsoo _sparring_, adalah bahan konduktor. Jong Dae baru sadar ketika menjejakkan kaki di pagar yang sama dengan Kyunsoo. Dengan keletihan mendominasi dirinya, Jong Dae mengirimkan petir sekali lagi dari kakinya, yang merambat dan menjalari pagar. Hingga pada akhirnya, Kyungsoo yang lengah menjerit keras saat merasakan listrik menyengat tubuhnya.

"Gotcha!" seringaian Jong Dae menandakan bahwa ia bangga menjadi pemenang.

Tapi―

"Bagaimana?"

―Luhan?

Kyungsoo yang baru saja akan rebahan di tanah, berjengit mendengar suara Kris. Wajah Kris selalu tampak dingin dan datar, sehingga Kyungsoo ragu untuk mengumumkan kekalahannya. Tapi, tak perlu bagi Kyungsoo menjawab pertanyaan itu. Dengan senang hati, Jong Dae menginformasikan pada lelaki yang menggendong Luhan ala pengantin ―Kris melakukannya demi memastikan Luhan turun kembali menjejak tanah dengan selamat―.

"Seri," senyum sumringah diberikan Luhan pada Kris.

"M-maaf Kris _hyung_... aku― aku lengah.."

Tanpa diduga, Kris menyunggingkan senyum. "Tidak masalah, Kyungso," katanya.

_'Kyungsoo?' _

Uh-oh.

Sepertinya Kris yang temperamen ini ngambek padamu, Kyungsoo. Biasanya 'Dio', tapi sekarang kok...? Oh tidak! Lebih baik kau cepat pulang ke rumah, mandi, dan tidur karena ini sudah diatas jam matahari tenggelam. Jangan lupa berdoa pada Tuhanmu untuk meredakan kemarahan Kris, mungkin doa dapat menyelamatkanmu dari bakaran api Long.

"Ehm, bisa kau turunkan aku sekarang, Kris?"

**_EXO is Here_**

"Eh?"

Kim Jong In membatu seketika itu juga.

Tunggu tunggu, rasanya tadi dia masih di sekolah, deh. Mendengarkan penjelasan guru tentang segala tetek bengek _electricity_. Dan, mendumel kesal karena jam sekolah belum usai. Padahal dia harus mendapatkan album terbaru Super Junior yang dirilis seminggu lalu. Bisa dipastikan album _Sexy, Free & Single_ itu laris manis, karena merupakan _comeback_-nya Super Junior setelah setahun vakum. Dengan adanya Kangin, pula!

Jong In galau antara melarikan diri dari kelas atau tetap diam di kursi ―karena tidak berani kabur―. Kemudian ketika ia berada di puncak ke-galau-an, yaitu membayangkan dirinya ada di toko musik yang sering ia kunjungi, menyambit album Super Junior dan membayarnya, lalu pulang; tiba-tiba dari kepala sampai kakinya merasa panas.

Baru saja Jong In berpikir, ia demam. Baru saja ia ingin meminta tolong pada pengurus ruang kesehatan untuk membawanya kesana. Baru saja mengacungkan tangan hendak meminta izin pergi ke ruang kesehatan pada gurunya, Jong In keburu dibuat kaget oleh pemandangan di hadapannya. Leeteuk, sang bias, yang sedang berpose ala _teaser_ 6Jib!

EH RALAT RALAT!

Itu cuma foto!

Ya, foto Leeteuk di _cover _depan sebuah album _full feature_-nya Super Junior! ALBUM _SEXY, FREE & SINGLE_!

"TUHANKU!" Kai memekik setengah mati. Alhasil, penjaga CDay―tempatnya biasa membeli _disc_ lagu, melompat kaget dari kursinya.

Dan disitulah, Chanyeol yang lagi anteng-antengnya me-_review _ _disc _ album tebaru Super Junior, menghampiri pemuda tak tahu diri yang barusan teriak, dengan langkah tergesa. "Astaga Jong In! kukira kenapa! Ah, _aniyo_! Kukira** siapa**! Darimana kau masuk?!"

Jelas Chanyeol bingung. Hey, pintu masuk itu cuma ada satu, yaitu di samping meja kasir PERSIS. Meski sedang menonton _DVD _ album Super Junior, Chanyeol tak mungkin melewatkan sosok pengunjung yang masuk ke toko jagaannya. Terlebih, ia menonton menghadap pintu, yang terekspos jelas memamerkan orang-orang lalu lalang.

Lantas, darimana Jong In masuk, kalau Chanyeol saja tidak melihat tanda-tanda kehadiran pengunjung di pintu masuk? Ah, dia musthail terlalu fokus dengan tontonannya hingga luput perhatiannya dari pintu. Refleks Chanyeol terlalu bagus dan cepat. Terbukti karena sehari-harinya ia mampu menghindari api yang mengejar.

_'Apa Jong In punya kemampuan ninja?' hellooo, _Park Chanyeol! Ini abad 20, kau tahu?

"Chanyeol_-ah_!"

"_Ne_!?"

"Aku beli ini!"

Jong In berseru mutlak. Chanyeol dibuat _sweatdropped_ dengan kelakuannya yang seperti gadis-gadis remaja E.L.F. Menodongkan album keluaran Super Junior terbaru, mata berbinar dan senyum merekah seperti orang tolol. Menunggu penjaga toko meng_code-scan _ belanjaan mereka dan segera membayarnya. Setalah itu pulang ke rumah secepatnya untuk menikmati apa yang mereka beli.

Dan, jujur saja. Chanyeol malah mual-jijik-pengin muntah melihat Jong In yang _manly_ bertingkah 'engga banget' begitu.

"_Ne..._"

Kembali ke meja kasir diikuti Jong In, Chanyeol mencatat secara elektronik barang rampas―eh, salah, barang 'belanjaan' Jong In.

"23.000 won." (Berarti 230.000 rupiah di Indonesia. o.o)

Jong In memberikan uang tunainya, masih dengan mata berbinar.

"Jong In," Chanyeol memanggil.

"_Ne_?"

"Apa kau melewati pintu masuk, tadi?"

"Tidak."

"Lalu? Ada pintu rahasia yang kau ketahui?"

"Tidak."

"Kau masuk dari cerobong asap?"

"Memangnya ada cerobong asap disini?"

Chanyeol meringis menyadari pertanyaan bodohnya. "Lalu kau kau masuk dari pintu mana?"

"Aku tidak masuk dari pintu manapun, Chanyeol_-ah_."

"Oke, tidak dari pintu. Jadi?"

"_Mwollayo_. Tadi masih di kelas, tiba-tiba saat berkesip sudah disini. Teleportasi, kali ya."

"_MWO_?"

Keduanya hanyut dalam pembicaraan mengenai pengalaman aneh masing-masing. Chanyeol dengan 'api'nya dan Jong In dengan 'teleportasi'nya. Tanpa menyadari aura seseorang yang tengah memperhatikan mereka dari luar toko, sejak tadi.

Kim Joonmyun.

**_The story's ending isn't here..._**

* * *

_"The reunion between twelve forces should be done in order to stabilize the world's society."_

"Pilih mati, atau berhenti?"

"Legenda itu tujuan hidup kita."

"Legenda itu sebuah kesalahan!"

"―Selamat datang 'kembali'."

* * *

_Messing with Author_

_Annyeong_, _everybodeeeeehh_!

Saya Author baru disini, salam kenal. Kalian boleh panggil saya EL atau siapa aja yang Readers mau. Saya ga mempermasalahkan, asal sebutan itu mencerminkan diri saya. ._.

Saya termasuk orang yang pelit ngebales _review, _tapi selalu **menghargai **_review_ yang Readers tercinta buatkan. Jadi mohon jangan sakit hati kalau-kalau ada _review_ yang ga saya bales. Cukup Readers tau kalau saya mencintai kalian_, _sepaket dengan _review_ kalian juga. :*

Ada pertanyaan? PM aja yaaa~

Salam hangat,

**TheLost13 **(28 Oktober, 2012 / 12:41)


	2. Chapter 2

**MAMA**

Author : TheLost13  
Disclaimed : I own everything, except the humble casts, are the God's. J

Title : MAMA – Legend (2/?)

Genre : Hurt/comfort, fluff, crime, adventure, friendship, romance, action, (WARNING!) BL.

Rating : T+ (yang matanya masih perawan harap pakai kacamata!)

Casts : EXO members, also other casts~

Pair : Official pair of EXO (KrisTao, HunHan, ChanBaek, XiuChen, SuLay, KaiSoo).

Summary : "This is a story about The God, and the victims."

Note~ : Kebetulan senggang, jadi saya _update_ kilat._. Disini bakal ada 'sedikit' HanTao (LuhanTao). Okeee _crack pair shipper _harap berkumpul~ Dilarang mem-_bash_ _pair_ yang ada, karena mereka hanya untuk keperluan cerita._ Bash_ lah saya kalau mau, karena EL adalah biang keladinya. _Otte_? _Crack pair _hanya akan dipakai untuk sementara. ^-^

.

.

.

_Reviewers_ tercintuahh~ (_please _deh Thor, gapake kuah.)

**Minki 'Light Pearl' Kim **: Jelas dong, soalnya saya kurang suka _crack pair_. Udah dilanjut cinteeh. :*

.

**fyeahkaisoo **: Wohohohoho, untuk romance, tenang. Author sudah menyiapkan yang terbaik. Tapi munculnya nanti. :P

Anii, EL maunya pake XiuChen. tau ga kenapa? Kasih tau ga yaaa... Oh tentang Thehunnie? alasan kenapa saya masih makein dia nama asli, karena entah di chapter berapa, bakalan ada 'sesuatu'! *sok misterius*

.

**BLUEFIRE0805 **: Udah diupdate nih~

.

**Ryu Chanhyun** : Sekeren itukah? o.o Mongomong, you ship BaekYeol? KYAAAA, me tooo! *heboh* xDD

.

**Woo Jihye **: *ikutan melambai*

XiuChen atau ChenMin yaa? :P Udah dilanjut, cinteeh. :*

.

**Shim Agassi** : Boleh dong! :D

saya ga masalah kamu Author atau bukan, selama kamu mau menjadi teman saya, hohoho.. Hiks, jadi terharu ada yang nyambut kedatangan say. T^T

Wah yang belum sadar? Siapa aja yaa... :P Muka doi kocak tuh, jarang-jarang liat Chanyeol yang manly kayak gitu.

Udah dilanjut yooo~

.

**littleyeoja **: Aw, nih udah Author lanjut, cintaa~ *ikutan puppy eyes* :3

.

**bebe fujo **: Hohoho, Author juga bikinnya sambil ngakak ngebayangin si happy virus kelabakan. xD

Suho, ternyata ada yang bingung dengan kehadiranmu. o.o hohoho... saya suka bikin orang penasaran.

.

**HunHanShipper** : Aih, udah dilanjut nih~ :P

.

**Baek Lalla Chan EXOtics** : Ommo! ini dia Author yang sering saya baca fanfict-nya. Hehehehe.. ._. *Sider banget sih lo yak Thor*

.

**Numpangbaca** : Saya panggil kamu Aca ya? :D

Hayooo, siapa tuh yang ngintipin si panda? Seneng deh liat kamu terhibur ama fanfict ini. padahal saya amatiran loh. xD

second chapter udah up nih~ :*

.

**Sari2min** : Pangeran? xD

.

**Qikeys** : Ohoho, udah jarang ya? berarti saya pasaran? o.o

Udah dilanjut nih. cepet kan~ :P

.

**rha0108** : Udah dilanjut~ ^-^

*Big hug before start*

Lit'Lethal © Enjoy~

.

.

.

_When the twelve forces reunite..._

**EXO is Here**

Jemarinya memainkan tombol 'tikus elektronik' lihai. Sungguh, matanya pegal, setelah tiga jam lamanya memandangi layar monitor. Ia dikejar rasa penasaran, tentang apa yang terjadi bila ke-12 pemilik kekuatan abnormal―begitu sebutannya― mengadakan pertemuan kembali. Telunjuknya sibuk men-_scroll _tonjolan _mouse_ ke bawah, kadang berhenti sebentar untuk memastikan apa yang ia temukan pada lembaran Microsoft Word. Tanpa benar-benar membaca paragraf yang ada, sebenarnya.

_"The reunion between twelve forces should be done in order to stabilize the world's society." _(Reuni ke-12 pemilik kekuatan diharuskan terjadi demi menjaga keutuhan stabilitas masyarakat dunia).

Cukup.

Sampai disitu saja, Kim Joonmyun mematikan _PC_ setelah sebelumnya memindahkan data Microsoft Word tersebut ke sebuah _flashdisk_. Biarlah sisanya ia baca esok hari. Saat ini, baik tubuh dan hatinya perlu istirahat. Joonmyun beranjak menuju ranjangnya di sudut ruangan. Merebahkan diri disana dan mengemas badan dengan selimut hangat.

"...Harus cepat," bisiknya pelan.

Author tak mengerti ditujukan pada siapa. Jaadi, mari sedikit mengintip hati Joonmyun 'kita' ini.

_'Duabelas anggota...'_

―Duabelas, katanya.

_'Pertama, Wu Yi Fan si tengil.'_

―Kris.

_'Xi Luhan, yang sering menemaninya _spar_.'_

―Luhan.

_'Park Chanyeol, orang lebay yang kutemui siang ini di toko CDay.'_

―Chanyeol.

_'Orang yang bersamanya tadi, siapa namanya? Jogging, kalau tak salah...'_

―Jong In, bukan Jogging.

_'Ah, hampir lupa. Kim Jong Dae dan Do Kyungsoo, petir dan tanah.'_

―Jong Dae, Kyungsoo.

_'Luhan pernah bilang, adiknya mungkin adalah pengendali waktu.'_

―Adik tiri Luhan, Tao? Kemungkinan terlibat.

_'Ditambah diriku sendiri, ada delapan.'_

―Joonmyun termasuk.

Joonmyun menghela nafas ringan. **Sedikit **puas. Delapan dari duabelas itu angka yang lumayan. Tinggal menemukan empat orang sisanya.

Ya, hanya sisa empat dari duabelas. Joonmyun tahu ia harus mencarinya. Sebuah kewajiban, karena merupakan orang pertama yang menemukan _script_ itu. _Script _yang berisi cuplikan perjuangan ke-12 pemilik kekuatan abnormal.

Jujur, Joonymun kurang mengerti apa yang selanjutnya akan terjadi bila ke-12 pemilik kekuatan dipertemukan. Joonmyun belum membaca kelanjutan _script _nya, dan ada beberapa bagian yang hilang―jadi mana dia tahu. Pemuda itu seperti mendapat insting, bahwa sesuatu yang jelas-jelas baik akan terjadi kalau ia berhasil mengumpulkan kawanannya.

_'Karena begitulah menurut legenda.'_

Tetapi, ada juga sepintas rasa was-was terhadap yang akan datang nanti. Takut, seperti ada yang salah, entah apa. Joonmyun bukannya apatis, ia hanya tak suka pikiran buruk berkelana menghantui tidurnya, jadilah ia buang pemikirannya jauh-jauh.

Terbatuk ketika ia berniat memejamkan mata. Batuk yang tidak berdahak, pelan, namun ekspresinya sungguh terlihat menyakitkan. Seolah-olah batuk itu merenggut suatu bagian dari tubuhnya. Nyelekit, kalau Author bilang. Tangan yang refleks menutup mulut ketika terbatuk, dinodai darah. Joonmyun mengambil _tissue_ dari kotak yang tersedia disamping ranjangnya, lalu menyeka darah segar itu.

"_Shit_!" desis Joonmyun.

Karena kesal, akhirnya ia melempar sembarangan _tissue _sehabis pakai. Tak peduli, _tidak lagi._

**EXO is Here**

.

.

.

_"There was a time where twelve owners of natural forces, used their power to keep the balance of this humanic conditional place, called 'world'."_

(Pernah ada saat dimana ke-12 pemilik kekuatan alamiah, memakai kekuatan mereka untuk mengatur keseimbangan tempat yang berbau kemanusiaan ini, 'dunia'.)

_"The twelve forces, however, were not surprisingly meet each other in the same place, upon the same time, or magical way."_

(Ke-12 pemilik kekuatan itu, bagaimanapun, bukannya bertemu satu sama lain secara mengejutkan, di tempat yang serupa, dan waktu yang sama, atau dengan cara yang ajaib.)

_"They neede some progress; the thing that made every single of them, moved slowly to comprehend the other."_

(Mereka butuh proses; sesuatu yang membuat tiap-tiap pribadi tergerak perlahan untuk memahami yang lain.)

_"And the next step, was facing enemies. Evil creatures, who claimed themselves as the right hand of The God."_

(Dan langkah berikutnya, adalah menghadapi musuh. Iblis, yang mencap diri mereka sebagai tangan kanan Tuhan.)

_"The first war would begin. They'd be the winner, and get to the next step of the war."_

(Perang pertama dimulai. Mereka pasti menang, dan beranjak ke tingkat perang berikutnya.)

**_*some text missing*_**

_"The reunion between twelve forces should be done in order to stabilize the world's society."_

(Reuni ke-12 pemilik kekuatan diharuskan terjadi demi menjaga keutuhan stabilitas masyarakat dunia).

_"Without them, this world and its' entity will slowly begin of destroying itself."_

(Tanpa mereka, dunia beserta isinya akan menghancurkan diri sendiri, sedikit demi sedikit.)

_"And without them, the cycle of life cannot continue, due to the lack of personage."_

(Dan tanpa mereka, siklus kehidupan mustahil berlanjut, akibat kekuarang pemain―tokoh.)

.

.

.

Di tempat, dan pada layar komputer lainnya...

**_*some text missing*_**

_"In the end, God has wait for them, whenever the twelve forces done fighting the army of God's."_

(Pada akhirnya, Tuhan telah menunggu mereka, kapanpun siap seandainya ke-12 pemilik kekuatan selesai merobohkan pasukannya.)

_"And second war, between God and that twelve chosen, could not be avoided."_

(Dan perang kedua, antara Tuhan dan ke-12 manusia terpilih, tak dapat dihindari.)

_"World would be distracted by the power of the two. Balance of this land would have no one to stabilize."_

(Terganggulah dunia oleh kekuatan dahsyat kedua kubu. Keseimbangan tanah ini kehilangan pengendalinya.)

_"That fight was championed by The God. Twelve forces wuld have no choice but to take their punishment, separated from each other, born without even a piece memory of who truly they were."_

(Pertarungan itu dimenangi oleh Tuhan. Ke-12 pemilik kekuatan hanya dapat nmenerima hukuman mereka karena telah menentang, yaitu terpisah dari kelompoknya, terlahir kembali tanpa sepotong pun ingatan tentang siapa mereka sesungguhnya.)

**_*some text missing*_**

_"Pitifully, it is fate of the twelve natural forces owners to stabilize the world―with no repayment, to fight The God and its' right hand, and to be separated."_

(Sayangnya, sudah menjadi takdir ke-12 pemilik kekuatan alamiah untuk menstabilkan dunia―tanpa imbalan, untuk melawan Tuhan dan tangan kanannya, dan untuk dipisah-pisahkan."

_"__**They live to be destroyed, as the chosen."**_

(**Mereka lahir untuk dihancurkan, sebagai yang terpilih.**)

.

.

.

**EXO is Here**

Luhan mengendap-endap, udah kayak maling di rumah sendiri-_-. Dia bukannya mau malingin barang milik adiknya―Huang Zi Tao. Cuma pengin ngagetin tuh anak cengeng, kok. Luhan ber-_evil laugh _ria membayangkan pemikirannya sendiri.

Luhan mengarahkan dirinya menuju dapur. Ditengoknya pintu dapur, Tao'nya' tidak ada. Luhan menelan kekecewaan. Dari dapur, ia beranjak ke kamarnya. Ehm, ralat―kamar 'mereka'. Tapi begitu ditengok, lagi-lagi Tao tidak ada! Dari kamar mandi yang ada di dalam kamar Luhan dan Tao, tak terdengar sedikitpun cipratan air. Luhan sangsi adiknya sedang mandi.

_'Aisssh! Kemana anak itu!'_

Dengan berat hati, Luhan berjalan ke halaman belakang. Iya, opsi terakhir untuk menemukan Tao. Kalau ngga ada juga, ya takdi― ups. Maksud Author, kalau ngga ada juga, gawat dong!

Nyatanya , tidak sia-sia Luhan mampir ke halaman tadi _evil laugh, _sekarang emuda itu menyunggingkan _evil smirk_ di bibir _cherry_-nya. Kenapa? Karena Tao ada disana. Menginjak barisan rumput dengan tangan menggenggam pedang. Udara dingin malam hari dikalahkan panas tubuh Tao, peluh membasahi tubuh bagian atas Tao yang terbuka, tanpa pengaman (dan Luhan pun ngiler melihatnya ).

Tao sedang berlatih Wushu, rupanya! *standing applause*

Pedang digerakkan kesana kemai, menebas udara kosong. Menimbulkan bunyi sabetan yang mengerikan, juga menciptakan angin dari tebasan super kuat itu yang menyebabkan rerumputan bergoyang. Tidak lupa tangan dan kakinya digerakkan seiring permainan pedang. Ia melakukannya seakan-akan tengah menari. Luwes, namun tegas.

Kedua mata Tao tertutup, seolah dengan melakukannya, hatinya dapat meresapi ketenangan yang ada. Hal itu menjadi keuntungan sendiri bagi Luhan. Perlahan-lahan ia dekati lelaki yang masih menari bersama pedang disana.

Tinggal enam langkah.

Lima.

.

Empat.

.

Tiga.

.

Du―

.

SRET!

Karena masih ingin hidup, otomatis pergerakan Luhan terhenti―saat mata pedang sedingin es, menyentuh lehernya. Hei, Luhan tak pernah meminta Tao mengakhiri hidupnya, 'kan?

"Pilih mati, atau berhenti?" (Hey! It rhymes! :D #abaikan)

Sial!

Insting Tao terlalu bagus untuk dijadikan sasaran kejahilan. Bahkan tanpa membuka mata sudah tahu ada orang yang berniat membuatnya jantungan. Ketangkap basah, deh. Apa boleh buat, ya terang-terangan saja kalau beg-beg-beg-gitu!

Pemuda berwajah tamp―ekhem, manis itu, Luhan, manju selangkah. Tapiii, sebelumnya ia mengunci pedang Tao dengan telekinesisnya. Begitu pedangnya dikunci, Tao juga ikut terkunci. "Pilih hidup dan _kiss_ darimu."

"Gila!" Tao membuka matanya dalam sekejap, tak sadar baru saja menggertak sebal.

"Biar begini, kau suka 'kan?"

Dan Luhan pun beraksi. Tangannya, perlahan tapi pasti, menurunkan pedang yang teracung padanya. Lagi, dengan telekinesisnya, Luhan mengekang tubuh di depannya hingga benar-benar kaku.

Mau tahu apa itu telekinesis? Kekuatan 'ab'normal yang mampu merasuki pemikiran sesuatu atau seseorang, dan mengendalikan tanpa menyentuhnya. Kendali itu dapat dilaksanakan bila objeknya menyetujui untuk dikendalikan. Bila tidak setuju mampun tidak mau, tinggal lihat ketahanan sang objek dalam melawan kendali telekinesis Luhan.

_Okay, back to the story_~

Tao menggidik ngeri saat Luhan menaikkan dagunya. Kakaknya yang berkelainan itu, agaknya tahu soal telekinesisnya yang selalu dapat menguasai Tao. _And yeah, Luhan did it straightly, kissing his lil' bro right in his lips_.

Ciuman yang diselingi nafsu itu, sebenarnya tulus. Tulus setulus-tulusnya (#Author lebay) dengan kasih sayang Luhan ditujukan pada sang adik. Begitu juga sebaliknya.

Itulah kebiasaan mereka. 'Kakak-beradik' hanyalah _title_. Hubungan sesungguhnya, tak ada yang tahu. Jangan menganggap Tao hanyalah pelarian Luhan karena dirinya berkelainan. Tao sendiri tidak merasa seperti itu. Luhan pantas mendapatkan kasih sayang dari Tao, setelah bertahun-tahun menanti adik tirinya membalas cintanya yang terglong 'bodoh' itu.

Bibir yang saling mengecap itu terpisah. Bibir Luhan menjelajah turun ke leher sang adi. Luhan mengecupnya berkali-kali sebelum menyesapnya lama, supaya timbul bercak merah hasil karyanya yang ia banggakan.

"Mmh..Ha..n―sudaah..."

Dikarenakan geraknya terkunci, Tao hanya bisa melenguh sebagai tanda. Tanda bahwa ia tak mengizinkan Luhan melakukannya lebih jauh. Ini masih di luar rumah, dan Tao tidak ingin ada yang melihat mereka bermesraan di tengah rerumputan. Satu kecupan lagi di hidung Tao, dan Luhan menyudahi kegiatannya bermain _kissmark_.

"Pilih letakkan pedangmu, atau lakukan _this-and-that_ malam ini?"

Mata panda itu terbelalak. "Ngga lucu!"

**EXO is Here**

Kris mengaduk-aduk kopi di cangkirnya. Serius, ia bakaln membunuh orang yang duduk di seberangnya bila dalam satu menit berikutnya, lelaki itu tidak juga bicara. 59 menit menunggu, kesabaran Kris sudah habis. Mesti beli lagi di Toko Sabar terdekat, sayangnya di sekitar kafe tempat ia duduk sekarang tidak ada cabangnya.

Pembicaraan menyebalkan ―yang belum dimulai― ini, memuakkan. Membuang waktu saja. Banyak yang harus dilakukan seorang Kris di waktu-waktu begini. Mahasiswa seumurannya tidak selalu senggang, tahu?

.

.

.

-_Flashback-_

"Hey, Naga bodoh."

Oke, itu sungguh panggilan yang kasar terhadap orang yang baru saja rela menengokkan kepala dari jalanan aspal, untuk menatapmu, Joonmyun. Eh, tapi salah yang dipanggil juga sih. Kenapa nengok dipanggil begitu?

Naga bod― maksudnya, Kris, menghela nafas kesal. Berharap seseorang memenggal kepala 'makhluk air' di hadapannya ini (sebelum ia sendiri yang melakukannya).

"Aku ingin bicara denganmu."

-_End of Flashback-_

.

.

.

"Apa maumu?" desis Kris, disertai tatapan 'akan-kucincang-kau-kalau-sampai-hal-ini-tidak-penting'.

Joonmyun menggaruk tengkuknya, gugup. Ngeri juga ngelihat Kris sekarang. Benar-benar deh, lelaki di depannya ini mirip peliharaannya sendiri. Long, naga milik Kris, kalau marah tatapannya kira-kira sama kayak majikannya. Tajam. Dingin. Menusuk.

Tak berani berlama-lama lagi, Joonmyun mengutarakan maksud kehadirannya. "Ini tentang legenda..."

". . ."

"Tinggal empat orang lag―"

"Kau masih berusaha?"

"Wu Fan, kau tahu legenda adalah takdir."

"Panggil aku KRIS. Jangan lupa pakai _GEGE_ atau _HYUNG_."

"Baik, terserah. KRIS _HYUNG_, legenda itu tujuan hidup kita."

"Legenda itu sebuah kesalahan!"

Amarah Kris terbakar. Apanya yang tujuan hidup? Bah! Omong kosong! Hidup ya hidup, legenda ya legenda. Jangan menyamakan masa kini dan masa lalu yang belum tentu benar kenyataannya!

Kris paling sebal dengan orang yang menyinggung ke-12 pemilik kekuatan abnormal. Kenapa memangnya kalau ia pemilik kekuatan _flight_? Harus menyelamatkan dunia, gitu? Menyelamatkan dari apa? Menstabilkan dunia? Untuk apa? Dunia sudah stabil, ga butuh bantuan 12 kekuatan alamiah yang melegenda itu!

Toh kalau benar ia adalah bagian dari legenda, Kris belum tentu mau turun tangan, ikut menyeimbangkan dunia. _Nambahin kerjaan aja_, gerutunya.

"Aku sedang coba mengumpulkan mereka, yang terpilih. Termasuk kau, _hyung._ Akan kupaksa sampai kau bersedia. Bagaimanapun, dunia membutuhkan kita. Hal itu dijelaskan pada _script_ kuno yang kubaca."

"Jangan sok jadi pahlawan, Joonmyun."

Joonmyun mengangkat bahu acuh, "Lebih baik daripada dirimu yang memilih bermalas-malasan."

Kris diam. Buakn karena merasa tersindir. Pemuda itu tahu, sia-sia ngadu bacot dengan Joonmyun yang merupakan _hoobae_-nya semasa Senior High School dulu. Mungkin sifat keras kepala Kris menular pada Joonmyun? Entahlah...

**EXO is Here**

"Ya _gege_!"

Minseok tak memperlambat kecepatan berjalannya. Hal itu membuat Yi Xing dibelakang mesti mempercepat langkahnya. Heran deh, kok bisa dengan kaki sependek itu (Xiumin's _shipper _jangan santet EL!), jalan Minseok melebihi Yi Xing si pohon pisang?

"Min _geee_!"

_'Bawel ah.' _Minseok memaki dalam hati. Pagi-pagi Yi Xing udah berisik aja. Siapa yang ga _badmood_, coba? Ya tau suaranya Yi Xing bagus, tapi gausah pamer juga kali. (Mentang-mentang di _MV _MAMA _part_-nya rada banyakan dari Kris!)

Eh udah udah! Ini kenapa jadi ngomongin kebagusan suara Yi Xing?!

"_Ge―_"

BRUGH!

"―_apooo_!"

Eh Yi Xing. Nabrak siapa tuh? Sakit ngga bokongmu membentur aspal?

"Ish! Jalan lihat-lihat!" sekarang coba pikirkan posisimu sebagai orang yang lebih tinggi, Yi Xing. Harusnya **kau** yang lihat-lihat.

Minseok, yang batinnya(?) merasa terpanggil, menoleh―tanpa bermaksud menghampiri, apalagi menolong. _Kenapa lagi tuh anak_, Minseok berpikir.

Orang yang dibentak Yi Xing diam, tak bersuara. Tapi dari sorot matanya, dia kelihatan lebih _badmood_ dibanding Minseok. Ia memelototi Yi Xing seakan-akan tiada hari esok untuk balas dendam. Bukannya takut, Yi Xing malah semakin ngocol. Yi Xing baru dari jatuhnya, "Apa lihat-lihat, pendek!?" tanyanya dengan senyum mengejek.

Merasa menang karena tingginya, terlebih lelaki pendek yang ia tabrak tadi tidak menyahut. Gantian pemuda pendek itu yang beranjak bangun. Menepuk-nepuk celananya yang kotor akan debu, takut dibilang ga elit kalau ada bekas aspal. Masih dengan pelototannya untuk Yi Xing, ia bertanya: "_Unicorn_?"

"Ap―?"

Lagi-lagi ucapan Yi Xing terpotong. Tepat saat 'ap―' itu, tiba-tiba kumpulan aiir berkecepatan tinggi 'mencium' wajahnya. Bunyi deburan terdengar nyaring. Selanjutnya air itu membentuk bulatan dan menggenangikepala Yi Xing. Hanya kepalanya, entah bagaimana. Yi Xing awalnya menganggap itu adalah sulap. Tapi kalau sulap, kok airnya terasa nyata? Seandainya benar-benar sulap, kok, dia bisa bernafas walau hidungnya tergenang air?

Yi Xing meraba kerongkongannya, tidak terasa sesak. Ia menyentuh hidungnya, tak ada gelembung udara keluar, tapi juga tidak perih terkena air.

"_Mwoya_!? Yi Xing! Astaga!" ngelihat adegan berbahaya(?) itu, Minseok panik. Ya ampun, darimana datangnya air itu dan kenapa bisa melayang?! Berlari menghampiri Yi Xing, lengan seseorang menahan langkahnya. Orang yang tadi tabrakan sama Yi Xing!

"Apa maumu!? Kau apakan Yi Xing?!"

_'Min _gege_, aku―'_

"Biarkan saja. Berisik sekali kau ini."

_'―bisa bernafas dalam air ini!'_

Simpan saja rasa banggamu itu, Yi Xing! Kau tak tahu apa yang selanjutnya menjadi takdirmu setelah mengetahui kekuatanmu, adalah hal yang tidak menyenangkan.

Minseok selaku _gege_ jasi-jadiannya Yi Xing, menggeram marah. Cemas akan 'keadaan' Yi Xing yang ia tidak ketahui. Kelihatannya aja Yi Xing tidak mendapat asupan oksigen. Sebenarnya sih, ntu anak adem ayem di dalam air. Nafasnya normal, kok!

Tangan Minseok mengepal. Tiba-tiba, bulatan air yang membekap kepala Yi Xing membeku. Pergerakan Yi Xing berhenti, gumpalan es―air yang beku― itu mencekiknya!

Membeku? Kenapa bisa? Entah, Author tak ikut andil. Hanya menulis jalannya cerita. Tanyakan saja pada Minseok, atau― seorang lagi disana yang dengan tubuh pendeknya menyeringai senang.

Si pendek menatap Minseok, sok misterius dengan senyumnya itu. "Sebaiknya sepat kau lepaskan es itu, _Frost_. Oh, dan kalian berdua―" diliriknya Minseok dan Yi Xing yang wajahnya membiru disana.

"―Selamat datang 'kembali'."

**EXO is Here**

* * *

"_I'm your secret admirer._"

.

"Sama-sama _chagiya_~"

.

"Ga ngerti ya kalau tamu itu raja!?"

.

"IGE MWOYA?!"

* * *

_Messing with Auhtor_

Saya ga bakal banyak cincong lagi karena takut telat ke sekolah. Sekolah saya masuk siang karena lagi numpang. *ELcurcol ._.

Intinya, buat semua Readers, Reviewers, maupun Siders seperti saya *plakk*

TERIMA KASIH BANYAK TELAH MELUANGKAN WAKTU UNTUK BACA FANFICT ABAL INI. SAYA SANGAT MENGHARGAI WAKTU DAN OCEHAN(baca: Review) KALIAN. SALAM HANGAT JUGA PEYUK DAN CIUM UNTUK KALIAAAN! :*

Regards,

**TheLost13 **(29 Oktober, 2012 / 11:30)


	3. Chapter 3

Author : TheLost13

Disclaimed : I own everything, except the humble casts, are the God's. :)

Title : MAMA – Meeting (3/?)

Genre : Hurt/comfort, fluff, crime, adventure, friendship, romance, action, (WARNING!) BL.

Rating : T (yang matanya masih perawan harap pakai kacamata!)

Casts : EXO members, also other casts~

Pair : Official pair of EXO (KrisTao, HunHan, ChanBaek, XiuChen, SuLay, KaiSoo).

Summary : "This is a story about The God, and the victims."

Note~ : PRIIIITTT! *tiup peluit bareng Dio* KaiSoo _shipper_ mari kita ngegosip! *plakk* salah! Maksud saya, KaiSoo _shipper_ ayo ngumpul! *kibar bendera BaekYeol bareng Bacon* ChanBaek _ship―_ *digetok Bacon karena _seme_-nya ganti* BAEKYEOL _SHIPPER_ mari kita menggalau! *ditimpuk Readers* SORI! Maksud EL, ayo kita deket-deketan dan menyaksikan fanfict ini~ xD

.

.

.

REVIEWERS TERCINTAA~

Maap sekali Author ga bisa membalas review kalian. Author sungguh menyesal. :(

Ini bukan karena saya malas, tapi suasana hati saya sedang buruk. saya lagi ga enak badan, tapiii tetap ngelanjutin fanfict ini kan? Buat reviewers mohon jangan sakit hati karena review di chapter dua ga Author bales. Mudah-mudahan di chapter 4 nanti, review kalian kebales semua yaa.

POKOKNYA SALAM PEYUK DAN CIUM AUTHOR LEMPARKAN KEPADA SEMUA READERS, REVIEWERS, DAN SIDERS (seperti saya)! :*

.

.

.

*Big hug before start*

Lit'Lethal © Enjoy~

* * *

_Pertemuan indah sebelum kemunculan 'badai'._

**EXO is Here**

"DIO! KECILKAN SUARAMU, ANAK BODOH!"

Aisssh!

_'Memangnya harus sekecil apa lagi, Eomma!?'_

Sungguh, Kyungsoo hampir menangis diteriaki seperti itu. Tuhan, Kyungsoo hanya ingin menyanyi. Membiarkan suaranya lepas dari kerongkongan dan mengambang di udara bebas. Itu saja, tidak bolehkah?

Tiap mengucap satu nada, komentar pedas ―dari siapapun di rumahnya― selalu mengiringi. Saat _disc_ lagu Dong Bang Shin Ki ―_boyband_ favoritnya― mengalun, protes akan terdengar sepanjang lagu itu berputar. Mulai dari _boyband_ itu alay-lah, jelek-lah, berlebihan-lah, lagunya ga asyik-lah, dan segala cercaan tidak penting lainnya. Seolah-olah di dunia ini hanya Kyungsoo yang tidak diperbolehkan menikmati musik.

Padahal... lelaki ini cinta musik. Selain suka lagu-lagu, suara Kyungsoo tak bisa diremehkan. Lalu kenapa, begitu banyak pihak yang melarangnya melakukan ritual(?) pe-rileks-an jiwa, alias menyanyi?

Karena kesal, disinilah Kyungsoo sekarang. Hanya taman kota biasa, sebenarnya. Tapi, yah, paling tidak dia masih punya tempat untuk rileks dibanding rumah dan sekolah.

Taman yang ditumbuhi berbagai macam pohon dan bunga ini indah. Makanya hati Kyungsoo merasa terobati ketika datang ke taman kota. Author mungkin bodoh dalam menjelaskan, tapi, sungguhan deh, rasanya ngelihat bunga warna-warni dan pohon hijau, perasaan Kyungsoo jadi lega gitu.

Kyungsoo duduk di bangku salah satu sudut taman. _His most favourite bench_. Dari lirikan matanya, Kyungsoo melihat seseorang bersandar pada pohon di sampingnya. Kyungsoo memutuskan untuk bersikap masa bodoh. Biarlah, toh, orang itu belum tentu akan merasa terganggu dengan suaranya. Kalaupun terganggu, ntu cowok bisa langsung pergi tanpa mengindahkan Kyungsoo, 'kan?

Sekali tarikan napas ―yang panjang sekali―, Kyungsoo memulai lantunannya.

_"_Doushite~?_"_

Mendengar suara nyaring Kyungsoo, lantas lelaki yang daritadi bersandar pada pohon, menoleh ke arahnya.

_"_Kimi wo suki ni natte shimattan darou?_"_

Sekarang Kyungsoo benar-benar berharap semoga orang yang menoleh itu tidak mengomel padanya. Ayolah, biarkan Kyungsoo bersantai sebentar saja.

_"_Donna ni toki ga nagarete kimi wo zutto,_"_

Aissh! Kyungsoo melihat dari sudur matanya, orang itu tengah memperhatikan ia yang sedang menyanyi.

_"_Koko ni iruto omotteta noni,_"_

Apa, apa? Mau protes, _eoh_?

_'Suaraku jelek ya?'_

_"_Demo kimi ga eranda no wa chigau michi,_"_

Masih memandangi Kyungsoo, pemuda itu kelihatan membuka sedikit bibirnya. Hendak mengatakan sesuatu.

_"_Doushite~_"_

_"_Kimi ni nani mo tsutaerarenakattan darou?_"_

.

DEG!

.

Itu tadi... bukan suara Kyungsoo. Sumpih! Baru juga dia selesai melantunkan _part_ '_doushite'_, suara lain menyerobot. Kyungsoo menoleh ke arah datangnya suara, dan― BINGO!

Senyum terpatri di wajah cemerlang pemilik suara tadi. Meski nada yang dibawakan orang itu rada sumbang, Kyungsoo harus mengakui bahwa dia sama sekali tak merasa terganggu. Malah Kyungsoo senang, karena menemukan teman sebangsa-setanah-air(?) yang tahu lagu Dong Bang Shin Ki barusan.

Kyungsoo memberikan cengiran lebarnya, tanpa sadar. Kemudian melanjutkan _"_Mainichi maiban tsunotteku omoi. Afuradeu kotoba wakatteta noni,_"_

_"_Mou todokanai_~"_ orang itu pun menyahuti.

Lagi-lagi, Kyungsoo tersenyum.

_"_Hajimete deatta sono hikara. Kimi wo shitteita ki ga shittanda,_"_

Ketika Kyungsoo melanjutkan bait berikutnya, dengan niat membiarkan orang yang baru ia temui menyahuti, justru orang itu diam. Pemuda itu kini menyilangkan tangan di depan dada dan bersandar miring pada pohon ―yang kasihan karena disuruh menopang berat badannya itu―.

"Sebaiknya jangan menyanyi lagu sedih, deh."

Sedih? Oh... lirik lagu tadi memang menyedihkan. Patah hati. Tentang seorang cowok yang diam-diam memendam cinta pada sahabatnya. Namun tidak berani mengungkapkan cinta itu. Hingga ketika mereka bertemu lagi sekian tahun berikutnya, si cewek mengatakan dia akan menikah. Kurang 'jleb' apa sih?

"Wajahmu tidak cocok dengan lagu sebangsa itu."

"Kayak kau pernah lihat aku nyanyi lagu lain saja," cibir Kyungsoo. Ya ya ya, terserah deh, cocok atau tidaknya. Menyanyi 'kan cuma untuk kesenangan. Toh Kyungsoo bukan artis yang akan turun popularitasnya bila menyanyikan lagu yang ngga cocok sama _genre_ musiknya.

Lelaki itu ―yang menurut Kyungsoo senyumnya lumayan manis― memosisikan bokongnya di bangku yang sama dengan Kyungsoo. Alhasil Kyungsoo agak risih karena selain duduk di sampingnya, namja yang baru ia temui itu menatap lekat-lekat dirinya. Seakan-akan takut Kyungsoo menghilang kalau melepaskan pandangan barang satu detik saja.

"_I'm your secret admirer,_" cetus si _unknown male._

Kyungsoo menoleh, mendapati seringaian si pemuda tak dikenal tergamba untuknya. "Hah?"

"Aku selalu melihatmu bernyanyi di bangku taman ini. Masa' tidak sadar diperhatikan terus?"

_'Berasa nge-_fly_ gimanaaa gitu... Jadi pengin minta Kris hyung gendong, terus terbang ke langit ke tujuh... Rasanya kayak dicekokin seribu-satu makanan manis begitu tau punya penggemar... Aduh mimpi apa aku semalam sampai ketemu penggemar rahasia begini?'_

Eh eh! Kok Kyungsoo jadi OOC gini sih!?

"Engh, apa iya? Kok aku ga nyadar ya..." Kyungsoo menggaruk tengkuknya yang tidak gatal. Malu juga sih, tiba-tiba ada orang yang ngaku-ngaku sebagai _secret admirer_ yang suka diam-diam memperhatikan kita. Orang itu mungkin tidak bermaksud diam-diam, tapi menurut Kyungsoo ya begitu.

Orang itu tertawa renyah. Bahkan tawanya saja menggelitik telinga Kyungsoo untuk menajamkan indera pendengaran. "Mungkin kau terlalu fokus pada lagu yang kau nyanyikan, cantik."

Kyungsoo mengangguk-angguk. Iya-iya saja deh, biar ntu orang senang. "Ehmm, mungkin jug―EH?"

Hey hey, adakah yang sadar?

Apa katanya?

Cantik?

'Cantik' katanya? Apa dia buta hingga tak bisa meihat _gender_ Kyungsoo? Lho, tapi rasanya orang ini―

"Kenapa? Kau memang cantik untuk ukuran seorang _namja_."

―Tuhkan, dia ngga buta! Ya sudahlah, terima saja nasibmu, Do Kyungsoo. Toh bukan salahnya menganggapmu cantik. Pendapat orang 'kan berbeda-beda.

Sebagai jawaban, Kyungsoo hanya diam. Jadi yang bener yang mana? Kyungsoo ngejawab, atau Cuma diam? Yang adil, dua-duanya. Dan Author pun dibunuh Readers karena 'diam' itu bukan 'jawaban'. Terus, aslinya Kyungsoo itu jawab apa? Lupakan.

"Emm..." Kyungsoo pengin ngomong tapi malu. Lagipula, niatnya mau memanggil nama lelaki di sampingnya, tapi ngga tahu namanya. Aishh, ayo lancarkan bicaramu, Kyungsoo!

"Namaku Kim Jong In," seakan sudah tahu maksud Kyungsoo, Jong In menginformasikannya. _Free service_.

"Jong In-_ssi_― _g-gomawoyo_."

"Untuk apa?" yang menyahut mengerling jahil.

"Em.. itu... karena mau jadi _secret_ _admirer_ Do Kyungsoo ini."

Sosok itu tertawa. Mungkin dia senang―karena kebetulan tanpa diminta, Kyungsoo menyebutkan namanya. Bahagia gitu deh~

"Sama-sama _chagiya_~"

_Eoh?_

Kyungsoo, kenapa pipimu ada rona-rona merah mudanya begitu?

**EXO is Here**

Ting! Tong!

". . ."

Ting! Tong!

". . ."

Ting! Tong!

". . . ?"

Ting! Tong!

"Sanda―"

Ting! Tong!

"Aissssh!"

Ting! Tong!

"_Nde nde_, sebentar!"

Baekhyun membanting koran yang baru saja dibacanya. Ia bersumpah akan menggiling(?!) orang yang menekan bel terus-menerus jikalau tak ada kepentingan khusus bagi orang itu untuk bertamu.

Baekhyun dongkol karena Sandara sepertinya sedang keluar rumah. Astaga, rumah ini menyewa tujuh pekerja mulai dari koki, supir pribadi, _maid_, tukang kebun, dan lainnyatapi tak satupun diantara mereka mengetahui cara menyambut tamu selain Sandara Park. Lagian, kemana sih para pekerja itu?

Baekhyun si unyu-unyu (#abaikan) bergegas membuka pntu/ malu sendiri mendapati dirinya menyambut kedatangan tamu padahal tugas itu seharusnya milik Sandara. Ketika pintu dibuka, jitakan tanpa―

PLETAKK!

―kasih sayang mendarat di kepala Baekhyun.

"_A_-_appoo..._"

"Ya! Kenapa lama sekali buka pintunya!? Ga ngerti ya kalau tamu itu raja!?"

Udah bawel―terbukti karena dia menekan bel berkali-kali―, dateng-dateng mukul, pake ngebentak pula! Kurang ajar apalagi, coba? _Tadi sih sekalian aja ga usah mencet bel, dasar bar-bar!_, Baekhyun membatin kesal.

Mendongak, Baekhyun menatap garang tamu 'bangsat' di hadapannya. Dia adalah seorang pemuda berambut acak-acakan, setinggi _shower_ yang digantung di kamar mandi Baekhyun(dalam artian, tinggi pake **banget**), dan membawa kopor segede gaban Cuma buat bertamu. "Takkan pernah kalau semua tamu sepertimu," sindir Baekhyun tajam.

"_Mwo_!? Aissh! Ya sudahlah!"

". . ."

"Kenapa kau malah diam?"

". . ."

"YA!"

"..._Nuguseyo_?"

"Oh!" orang itu seperti baru sadar kalau ia belum menyebutkan nama. Maka dari itu, seperti seharusnya, ia memperkenalkan diri―

"_Bangapseumnida_!"

―sebagai seseorang bermarga Park dan bernama Chanyeol.

Lalu apa maunya? Koper yang ia bawa kelihatan besar dan mengangkut segudang baju―apalagi sih memangnya yang dibawa dalam koper? Baekhyun tak ingat punya saudara seperti dia yang berencana menginap. Ga masuk akal pula kalau ntu orang ngasal cari rumah saja untuk menginap, lantaran diusir orangtuanya dari rumah sendiri, 'kan?

"Bukannya rumah ini terima kos-kosan?" pemuda itu malah bertanya balik ketika Baekhyun menanyakan maksud tujuannya.

Kos-kosan apanya?

"Itu lho, yang dipajang di depan pagar."

Pagar?

Seolah terbangun dari mimpi, Baekhyun lari sekencang-kencangnya menyebrangi taman depan rumah yang besarnya minta dibakar. Ngos-ngosan, sebuah triplek kayu bertuliskan huruf-huruf antik _Eomma_ Baekhyun, cukup untuk membuatnya berteriak: "IGE MWOYA!?"

.

.

.

.

.

DIBUKA KOS-KOSAN

KHUSUS LAKI-LAKI!

.

.

.

.

.

"..._Nde._"

"..."

"_Nde..._"

"..."

"_Nde_, Hyun mengerti."

"..."

"―_Nde._"

KLAK.

Baekhyun mengembalikan gagang telepon ke tempatnya. Ia menghela nafas. _Eomma_-nya itu, disaat Baekhyun butuh penjelasan lebih, tetap saja menjawab singkat-singkat. Padahal Baekhyun sudah sengaja menelepon karena dia tahu, _Eomma_-nya adalah tipe wanita karir yang ogah membalas pesan singkat.

"Kau kelihatan kusut," seseorang disana sebenarnya memperhatikan Baekhyun sejak ia menekan tombol-tombol angka di telepon. Hanya saja dia terlalu sungkan menginterupsi pembicaraan Baekhyun dengan Ibu-nya.

Ya gimana ngga kusut? Baekhyun bahkan tidak diberitahu perihal pembukaan kos di rumahnya. Katanya, rumahnya terlalu luas bila hanya ditinggali Baekhyun dan para pekerja. Katanya, rumah yang besar-tapi-kosong itu sepi sekali hingga dikira kuburan oleh tetangga-tetangga sebelah. Katanya, _Appa _dan _Eomma_ Baekhyun ingin anaknya mendapat teman. Jadi tidak kesepian selama kedua pasangan suami istri itu sedang minggat― maksud Author, sedang ada pekerjaan di luar rumah. Katanya, semua alasan diatas juga untuk kebahagiaan Baekhyun.

Bahagia?

Cih!

Baekhyun lebih memilih selamanya sendiri―cuma dengan para pekerja yang rajin daripada memasukkan **orang asing** ke dalam rumahnya!

Baekhyun memutar badan hingga menghadap si tinggi― Chanyeol. Chanyeol kelihatan sedikit terkejut melihat mimik Baekhyun yang se-horor setan Sundel Bolong dari Indonesia. Memangnya kedatangan dirinya semenyebalkan itu, ya?

"Ikut aku," hanya itu yang diucapkan Baekhyun sebelum ia melangsur pergi dari ruang tengah itu.

_Tunjukkan kamar pada penghuni baru. Kalau dia perempuan, pilihkan kamar yang paling jauh dengan kamarmu. Kalau bisa carikan kamar dekat dengan Sandara. Kalau dia laki-laki, masih ada kamar kosong di samping kamarmu, 'kan? Suruh saja dia menempati kamar itu._

Kamar di samping kamar Baekhyun? Oh benar, kosong. Apakah berarti, Chanyeol diizinkan menempati kamar itu?

Tanpa ba-bi-bu dan cas-cis-cus, Chanyeol ikut saja kemana Baekhyun melangkah. Mula-mula menaiki tangga melingkar, yang memberikan keterkejutan sendiri bagi Chanyeol. Tangga. Itu. Mewah. Sekali. _Dasar orang kaya_, batin Chanyeol. Berlanjut dengan menyusuri lorong lantai dua rumah seorang Byun Baekhyun. _Dasar orang kaya_, kali ini Chanyeol membatin sembari menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya. Sampai di kamar yang akan ditempatinya, Chanyeol dibuat lebih cengo lagi. Kamar. Itu. Luas. Sekali. Woy.

"Dasar orang kaya!" Chanyeol berbisik sendiri, berusaha sepelan mungkin agar tidak terdengar Baekhyun yang berdiri disampingnya persis.

"Ada masalah?" tanya Baekhyun. Daritadi kok ia perhatikan si penguhni baru diam-diam saja. Apa ada yang kurang _sreg_? Masa bodo juga sih, toh kalau tidak suka, Chanyeol diperbolehkan kapanpun mengangkat kaki dari rumah ini~

"Ah, eng, anu― kamar ini, untuk aku tempati?"

"Bukan, buat anjingmu. Kayak kau bawa peliharaan saja," Baekhyun menggerutu sebal. Yaiyalah ntu kamar buatmu, Chanyeol. Masa' buat nenekmu?

Chanyeol memakerkan deretan giginya yang seputih susu. Ia menghambur masuk dan merebahkan diri di kasur empuk. Kopernya ia biarkan saja tergeletak. "Kamarmu dimana?"

"Disamping," itulah jawaban dari kalian-tahu-siapa.

Chanyeol melepas jaket berbahan parasutnya, lalu bertanya lagi, "Namamu siapa?"

"Baekhyun," singkat, padat, dan kurang jelas. Marga mana marga?

"Mmm.. Baekhyun, sini deh. Rasanya ada yang aneh dengan _bed_ ini," tahu tidak? Chanyeol itu sebenarnya cuma cari alasan lho, supaya Baekhyun mendekat padanya. Ia ingin memastikan sesuatu tentang mimik muka Baekhyun yang, sejak ia datang kok seperti dendam kesumat.

"Apa?" YES! Dengan polosnya, _our _Baekhyunnie tertipu mentah-mentah. Ayolah, Byun Baekhyun yang manis. _Bed_ itu keluaran terbaru dan belum pernah dipakai siapapun, 'kan? Apa menurutmu keanehan bisa terjadi bahkan sebelum seseorang sempat menghuni ataupun menyentuh kamar itu?

Chanyeol berdiri kembali, menunjuk-nunjuk sebuah _spot_ tidak jelas. Untuk pengalih perhatian Baekhyun saja. Ketika Baekhyun menunduk, saatnya...

"Yang mana? Apanya yang ane― ya! Apa-apaan kau!? Lepaskan!"

"Mm... _andwae_," Chanyeol menyahut enteng.

"Apaan sih!? Sembarangan saja peluk-peluk!"

"Baekhyun-_ah_, kau benci padaku?"

"Sok tahu! Kita baru saja ketemu dan kau sudah men-_judge_ bahwa aku membencimu?"

"Apa kau tak sadar mimik mukamu yang menyeramkan itu?"

"A-apa? Aku tidak seperti itu!"

"Kau seperti **itu**."

"Oke, aku mengaku. Memangnya kenapa? ―YA! Jangan peluk kencang-kencang, sakit!"

"Harusnya aku yang tanya begitu. Memangnya kenapa kau memasang tampang seram begitu?"

"B-bukan urusanmu!"

"Kau kesal ya karena aku datang tiba-tiba? Karena aku orang asing?"

Telak!

"Biar kutebak. Kau sebal karena saat kau ingin _Appa_ dan _Eomma_ ada di sisimu, justru yang datang malah orang baru yang sama sekali tidak kau kenal?"

Menancap di hati Baekhyun!

"Anak sepertimu pasti kurang kepedulian dari orangtua, Baekhyun-_ah_."

Nusuk banget!

"Dengar, Baekhyun-_ah_," jeda sebentar― "Bagaimana kalau... orang asing ini yang memberikanmu perhatian?"

"Se-seperti apa..? Kau 'kan bukan orangtuaku!"

"_Well_, soal yang terakhir, benar. Tapi aku akan melakukan sesuatu yang bisa membuatmu bahagia."

Chanyeol menurunkan _volume_ suaranya, membisik: "_Sarang_." (Cinta).

"YA! APA YANG KAU LAKUKAN TERHADAP TUAN MUDAKU!?"

.

.

.

Melewatkan sesuatu? Ah iya, Author lupa menjelaskan.

Jadi, saat Baekhyunnie yang _innocent_ menunduk, Chanyeol menarik tubuhnya dari belakang, memisahkan jarak mereka dengan sebuah pelukan. Baekhyun berteriak bukan karena tidak suka dipeluk seperti itu oleh Chanyeol. Justru ia menemukan sensasi berbeda dari perlakuan Chanyeol. Hangat―dan nyaman.

Sesuatu yang belum pernah dia dapatkan dari kedua orangtuanya, kecuali saat ia dilahirkan. Saat itu _Eomma_ Baekhyun menggendongnya dengan penuh kasih sayang, seakan-akan dialah permata terindah di dunia. Itupun kejadiannya saat ia masih bayi, jadi mana Baekhyun ingat rasanya seperti apa-_-.

Pertanyaannya sekarang, _kenapa bisa senyaman dan sehangat ini, padahal yang melakukannya adalah orang asing yang baru ia kenal kurang dari satu jam?_

Ah, Baekhyun tak mengerti perasaannya. Gelagapan menjawab berbagai pertanyaan yang diajukan padanya, karena Baekhyun diam-diam berpikir: ia tak ingin melepaskan pelukan ini. Dan pemikiran itu membuatnya malu akan diri sendiri yang terlalu agresif.

Chanyeol mengeratkan pelukannya saat Baekhyun bertanya 'Memangnya kenapa'. Siapapun akan bingung seperti Chanyeol kalau lawan bicaranya adalah Baekhyun. Sebenarnya yang memasang tampang horor itu siapa, kok Baekhyun malah tanya balik.

Dan, _sarang_?

Mau tahu apa yang ada di pikiran Baekhyun? **Ide gila**.

Orang asing seperti Chanyeol, memberinya cinta? Meski kelihatannya menyenangkan, oh tidak terima kasih, deh.

Setidaknya itulah yang Baekhyun pikirkan. Sampai _maid_ keluarga Byun datang dan menunjuk-nunjuk tidak sopan ke arah Chanyeol, yang saat itu sedang melakukan hal tidak senonoh (tolong jelaskan bagian mana yang 'tidak senonoh' dari pelukan?) alias memeluk anak majikannya di kamar kosong, dimana hanya ada mereka berdua.

Baekhyun sedikit lega ketika Sandara datang memergokinya dan Chanyeol. Sandara sepertinya juga belum tahu perihal kedatangan Chanyeol, dan Baekhyun merasa lega karena punya teman yang sama-sama tidak tahu.

"Ohh, yang waktu itu melamar kos-kosan?" dengan mudahnya Sandara percaya akan penuturan Chanyeol yang mengatakan bahwa dirinya adalah si orang baru yang waktu itu memesan kamar di rumah keluarga Byun.

TEK.

Simpang empat menonjol di dahi Baekhyun, menandakan kekesalan yang kalau tidak ditenangkan, bahkan rumah sekokoh keluarga Byun bisa hancur. _Waktu itu? _Sandara sekalipun sudah tahu bahwa _Appa _dan _Eomma _Baekhyun berencana menyediakan kamar untuk para penyewa kos?

Jadi, benar― "KENAPA HANYA AKU YANG TIDAK TAHU TENTANG KOS-KOSAN INI?!" hanya Byun Baekhyun yang belum tahu? O_o

**The story's ending isn't here...**

* * *

.

"Chanyeol-_ssi _."

.

"Ini negosiasi, Luhan."

.

"Aku akan bergabung kalau kau berikan posisi ketua padaku."

.

"Dimana _Wind _dan _Light_?"

.

* * *

_Messing with Author~_

Guys.

So, there was a friend of mine, A (sebutlah begitu). ngomongin kakaknya si B (panggil saja begitu) yang ga terlalu deket ama saya.

Si A bilang, kakaknya si B ini punya kelainan. kalian tahu apa? kelainan seksual. suka terhadap sesama jenis―kalia pasti tau maksud EL. kakaknya si B ini, nembak temen sekelasnya, yang sama-sama cewek. paling ngga itu yang saya tangkep dari ocehannya si A.

Si A bilang: "GUE GELI~"

Dan temen EL yang lain, nambahin: "JIJIK IH."

EL cuma mau curcol. kenapa ngedenger penuturan mereka, rasanya nyelekit banget? seolah mereka ga akan nerima EL kalo tau gimana EL sebenernya.

Readers yang saya anggap temen disini, tau ga? saya ga pernah cerita tentang kelainan ini ke siapapun. panggillah saya fujoshi, fundashi, atau apalah itu. saya sama sekali gaada ketertarikan ama hubungan NORMAL. saya lebih ENJOY ngelihat mereka yang gay dan bi daripada yang berlawanan jenis.

MESKI BEGITU SAYA TETAP MENGHORMATI MEREKA YANG NORMAL. DAN SAYA JUGA GAADA NIAT PACARAN AMA SESAMA JENIS.

Jujur selama ini kalo ditembak cowok, saya pacaran gapernah nyampe sebulan. rasanya tuh, maap bukan menghina, jijik ngelihat perhatian si cowok ke EL. gatau kenapa. Mereka nanya: "lagi apa sayang?", "saang udah makan belum?", "kamu ga tidur say?" tanpa tau kalo saya tuh udah kepingin muntah. menurut EL: BERLEBIHAN.

Readers, saya tau saya ga normal. berkali-kali saya berdoa supaya jadi normal kembali, tapi alangkah sabarnya saya karena Tuhan yang saya sembah ga pernah mengabulkannya. udah takdir, kali ya?

Readers. jujur saya ini lemah. Fisik EL emang bagus karena saya ikutan Wushu *cium si panda Tao*. tapi ga berarti hati saya juga kuat. jujur saya berasa pengin nangis kalo ngedengar ada yang mencerca orang lain yang kelainan seperti EL. saya merasa tersindir. jujur saya sedih merasa terasingkan begini. Tanpa teman yang ngertiin. saya emang ketawa bareng temen-temen disekolah, tapi di belakang mereka saya menangis diam-diam.

Yang lain udah punya pacar, harmonis, saya single. yang lain ada gebetan, ganteng-ganteng dan cantik-cantik, sya? peduli pun engga. yang lain suka ngapel bareng pacar, saya mesra-mesraan ama guling (ama lappie juga ding).

Saya bertanya-tanya, gimana reaksi mereka kalo tau saya ini GA normal?

Readers. ada yang bilang saya ini ngidap kepribadian ganda. orangtua saya ga menyangkal, jadi kemungkinan besar beneran. satu pertanyaan di benak saya: "Kalo bener ada EL yang satu lagi, apa dia juga berkelainan seperti EL yang nulis curhatan ini?"

Saya gatau hal itu karena setiap Eve (sebutan untuk EL yang satu lagi) bangun, EL tidur. setiap saya bangun, Eve tidur. jadi orang berkepribadian ganda itu susah, tapi hati dan tubuh kita satu. kadang EL bangun tanpa tau apa yang sebelum tidur Eve lakuin, dan mungkin sebaliknya buat Eve.

Readers. terutama kalian yang normal. mungkin Readers bakalan muntah setelah baca tulisan ini. Readers mungkin akan berubah haluan jadi membenci saya. mungkin Readers bakal ngejauhin dan ga ngikutin fanfict ini lagi.

EL cuma mau bilang: ITU SEMUA PILIHAN KALIAN. EL ga berhak ikut campur. kalopun pada akhirnya saya bakal sendiri lagi dan terisolasi dari web ini, ya gapapalah. yang penting Readers bisa hidup bahagia tanpa Author yang ga normal ini di kehidupan kalian.

Dan buat Readers yang memilih untuk tetap mendampingi EL... saya gatau harus ngomong apalagi selain MAKASIH. ARIGATOU. KAMSAHAMNIDA. GOMAWO. XIE XIE. THANK YOU. SALAMAT. :'(

SAYA BENERAN BERHARAP READERS TERCINTA MENJALANI HIDUP DENGAN PENUH KEGEMBIRAAN, KARENA TELAH MENDENGARKAN CURHATAN GAJE EL INI.

.

Within love,

**TheLost13** (31 Oktober, 2012 / 10:22)

.

Pesan moral: Hormatilah mereka yang berkelainan. karena bagaimanapun, mereka tak bisa memilih sebagai 'siapa' mereka dilahirkan.


	4. Chapter 4 (a)

**MAMA**

Author : TheLost13

Disclaimed : I own everything, except the humble casts, are the God's. :)

Title : MAMA – The Team (4a/?)

Genre : Hurt/comfort, fluff, crime, adventure, friendship, romance, action, (WARNING!) BL.

Rating : T

Casts : EXO members, also other casts~

Pair : Official pair of EXO (KrisTao, HunHan, ChanBaek, XiuChen, SuLay, KaiSoo).

Summary : "This is a story about The God, and the victims."

Note~ : NOTHING. ^-^V

.

**SPECIAL THANKS TO**~

**Ryu Chanhyun**,** Bubble Sehun**,** exostan**,,** fyeahkaisoo**,** Minki 'Light Pearl' Kim**,** Shim Agassi (bikin akun sana!)**,** Moon Ae**,** yuliafebry**,** KiKyuWook**,** Kim kyung in**,** bebe fujo**,** MOMOcanCHAN**,** Rei-chan**,** BLUEFIRE0805**,** yookyoong**,** Brigitta Bukan Brigittiw**,** Eine Liste (Eine)**,** blue minra**,** CrayonThat XX**,** rha0108**,** Numpangbaca**,** Kai Rin Min**,** Septaaa**,** Shee Love Lay**,** Chaca**,** WhiteCat Shii**,** ayam ayam**,** Historia Rain**,** SaranghaeEXO.**

.

**ULTRA-MEGA-BIG-SPECIAL THANKS TO~**

**bbl1220**, **EXO Fujoshi (Dhila)**, **Baek Lalla Chan EXOtics.**

.

MAAF SEKALI LAGI NGGA BISA BALES REVIEW KALIAN SATU-SATU! MESKI BEGITU SAYA MERASA DIHARGAI DENGAN BANYAKNYA SIMPATI DAN SEGALA MACAM BENTUK DUKUNGAN YANG KALIAN BERIKAN! MAKASIH BUAT SEMUA PEMBACA, MAUPUN YANG SEKEDAR LEWAT DAN MEMBERIKAN KOMENTAR! :D EL CINTA KALIAN SEMUA, READERS, REVIEWERS, DAN SIDERS! :*

.

.

.

*Big hug before start*

Lit'Lethal © Enjoy~

.

.

.

_Mengapa harus dalam keadaan tidak lengkap?_

**EXO is Here**

Bunyi pengait sebuah kaleng dibuka. Mesin-mesin bermotor mendengung. Deru kereta yang melaju. Asap dari beberapa kendaraan. Dengan polusi sebanyak itu, Seoul―tepatnya Korea Selatan, disebut negara maju.

Seseorang yang memandangi jalan itu menyeruput sodanya setelah bunyi 'cesss' keluar dari kaleng minuman. _Coke_ tidak buruk juga di sore hari, yah, untuk orang lain. Joonmyun, yang tak pernah suka minum soda malah berjengit ketika lidahnya serasa dibakar api. Soda itu menyakitkan, menurutnya.

Lalu kenapa ia minum?

Bingung, sebut saja begitu. Orang linglung atau galau akan melakukan hal yang tidak menjadi kebiasaannya, bukan? Setidaknya itulah yang terjadi pada Joonmyun.

Sepuluh orang sudah berkumpul. Sisa dua, dan Joonmyun kesulitan menemukannya. _Hell_, kalau yang lain-lain mengumbar aura dengan begitu kuat, dua orang yang belum ditemukan ini tampaknya sangat pandai menyembunyikan keberadaan. Atau mungkin mereka sama sekali belum sadar dengan kekuatan yang ada dalam diri masing-masing. Saking tidak sadarnya, sampai-sampai belum bisa menyebar aura.

"Cih," ia mendecih ringan. "Sekarang bagaimana cara mengumpulkannya..."

Joonmyun bermain dengan kekuatannya. _Coke_ itu ia perintahkan untuk berputar dengan kecepatan yang tidak bisa dibilang lambat, hingga beberapa tumpah.

_'Ingat-ingat, Joonmyun. Ingatlah...'_

Gelegak _coke_ mendadak berhenti, Joonmyun mengganti perintahnya dengan gelombang.

_'Siapa diantara kalian yang kira-kira mempunyai kekuatan untuk berbicara kepada orang banyak.'_

_Coke_ itu diam kembali.

_'Mungkin lewat speaker, atau mungkin lewat pikiran.'_

Joonmyun menutup lubang pada kaleng minuman dengan telapak tangannya, dan mulai menyuruh lagi _coke_ yang ada agar membuat keributan di dalam.

_'Pikiran? Masuk ke pikiran orang lain?'_

Berputar, bercipratan kemana-mana, membuat gelombang, pusaran. Hei, bukankah, soda yang dikocok terus-terusan akan menimbulkan ledakan?

_'Memerintah pikiran seseorang? Melakukan komunikasi tanpa menyentuh, lewat pikiran―'_

Joonmyun membuka telapak tangannya, dan benar saja. Isi minuman kaleng langsung berhamburan keluar. Joonmyun terlalu pintar dengan mengarahkan _coke_ kearah lain agar tidak kena noda.

_'Telekinetic? Telepathy―'_

Kaleng yang kosong itu berubah kusut, seketika cengkraman Joonmyun mengerat.

"Xi Luhan!"

_Surprise_! Joonmyun menemukan orang yang bisa membantunya!

**EXO is Here**

_Begitu malam tiba, makanlah bersama si penyewa kos-kosan. Minta pada Sandara untuk memasak banyak untuk penyambutan tamu._

Chanyeol sedang mengeringkan rambutnya saat bunyi ketukan pintu membuat pemuda itu mengalihkan pandangan. "Ya?" masih dengan _topless_, Chanyeol menyahut.

"Makan malam, di ruang makan, sekarang."

Makan malam? Ada ruang makan segala di rumah ini, ternyata. Rumah keluarga Byun yang mulai sekarang akan Chanyeol tinggali.

Chanyeol tersenyum tipis mendapati suara dari balik pintu adalah milik Baekhyun. Sebenarnya anak itu baik, begitulah yang Chanyeol tahu. Coba pikir, Baekhyun mau repot-repot memanggilnya untuk makan malam, dari lantai satu naik ke lantai dua, meskipun ada _maid_ yang sealu siap kapanpun majikannya memberi perintah.

"Masuk saja, Baekhyunnie~"

"Dan melihatmu yang bertelanjang dada? Tidak, terimakasih."

Lho?

"_Eoh_? Kok tahu?"

"Mhmm.. ternyata lubang kunci ini cukup besar."

Chanyeol terkekeh halus. Lubang kunci itu cara pasaran untuk mengintip, tapi entah mengapa kalau Baekhyun yang melakukannya terdengar lucu. "Dan kau mencuri lihat dari lubang kunci?"

Kena kau, Byun Baekhyun! Ada yang _blushing_ disana! Tidak menyangka perbuatannya akan membawa diri sendiri menuju pertanyaan-yang-meledek.

"Cepat turun dan makan malam!" dan pengalihan pembicaraan itu menjadi titik final keberhasilan Chanyeol dalam menggoda lekaki manis itu. Baekhyun terpaksa turun tangga dengan pipi yang masih memerah.

.

**EXO is Here**

.

"Mau apa kesini!? Kau sudah janji tidak akan mengganggu kami!"

"Kami? Kau bercanda, Luhan? Kubilang aku takkan mengganggu**mu**. Kalau adikmu, soal lain."

"Langkahi dulu mayatku!"

"Oh ayolah, Luhannie yang manis. Kau tahu apa yang akan terjadi pada dunia bila kita terpecah-pecah."

"Aku tidak peduli! Yang penting jangan usik hidupku dan Tao!"

"TAPI AKU PEDULI!"

". . ."

"...Maaf. Jadi begini, aku tahu Tao belum sadar sepenuhnya akan kekuatan yang ia miliki."

"Kau belum menjelaskan tentang keduabelas pemilik kekuatan."

"Memangnya kenapa?"

"Aku yang akan menyadarkan anak itu―"

"Kau gila, Joonmyun! Seenaknya saja!"

"―Kecuali kau melakukan sesuatu untukku."

"Aku? Melakukan sesuatu untukmu?"

"Lakukan, maka aku tidak akan menyentuhnya seujung jari pun. Tapi perjanjian itu tak berlaku padamu."

"Apa gunanya bagiku? Kau tidak menyentuhnya tapi tetap mengusikku."

"Kau dan adikmu adalah dua pribadi berbeda. Coba pikirkan, mana yang lebih berharga? Dirimu, atau **kekasih**mu yang cengeng itu?"

"...Kau _stalker_ atau apa?"

"Anggaplah aku penguntit pribadimu."

". . ."

"Ini negosiasi, Luhan."

"Asalkan kau berjanji menjauhkan dirimu dari Tao."

"Janji? Heh, tak masalah."

"Kalau begitu katakan, apa yang harus kulakukan?"

"Mengontak sembilan anggota lainnya dengan telepatimu."

.

**EXO is Here**

.

Chanyeol mengumpat "_Damn_!" dengan sopannya (*plakk* ketauan banget Author orang ga bener). Ia tidak mengira sebelumnya, bahwa di meja makan keluarga Byun, biasanya diletakkan lilin aroma untuk mengusir hama. Sekalian membuat suasana romantis, kalau kata _Appa_ Baekhyun.

Yah, gimana dong?

Chanyeol 'kan ingin makan juga, walau Cuma _omelette_ di malam hari. Perutnya keroncongan. Tapi, lilinnya itu lho! Readers pasti bertanya-tanya apa yang bermasalah dengan lilin. Readers mungkin saja berpikir lilin itu bisa dipakai aromaterapi juga. Tapi bagi Chanyeol, lilin diatas taplak meja? Masalah besaaar!

Aish! Siapa bilang masalahnya ada di lilin!

Masalah yang nyata itu ada pada **api**nya!

_'Aduh _sweatdropped_ dulu deh_-_- ._ Malam-malam begini masih bakalan berurusan dengan api?' _miris sekali apa yang dipikirkan Chanyeol.

"Heh keriting, ngapain diam disana? Cepat duduk atau takkan kusisakan sedikitpun makanan untukmu," aduh Baekhyunnie, Chanyeol pengin banget nyubit pipimu yang nge-gemes-in deh. Ya gimana mau duduk kalo masih ada lilin yang menyala diatas meja mahal itu? Kecuali kau mau jadi _headline_ paling atas koran terbitan Seoul dengan judul 'Korban Mati Terbakar Karena Memasukkan Anak Kos ke Kediamannya'. Nah, ngga lucu 'kan?

Chanyeol tidak berani mendekati meja, jadi ia putuskan untuk berdiri dulu dengan jarak seperti sekarang, sekitar empat meter dari api yang ada. "Eumm, Baekhyunnie?"

"Apa?"

"Bisa..tolong singkirkan lilinnya?"

"Hah?" Baekhyun melirik kedua gelas kecil berisi lilin aroma. Satu berwarna hijau, yang satunya lagi biru. Bukan soal Baekhyun suka romantisme, tapi tidakkah lilin yang dipajang disana bagus? Dan Chanyeol memintanya untuk menyingkirkan lilin-lilin itu? "Dua-duanya?"

"Dua-duanya." Chanyeol menjawab cepat.

". . ."

Baekhyun tak bergeming. Masih pada posisinya duduk manis dengan sendok dan garpu menghiasi tangan kanan dan kirinya. Ia sedang berpikir: _Kenapa harus dua-duanya?_

". . ."

.

.

.

"...Baik, kau menang. Sudah, jangan tatap aku dengan _puppy eyes_ itu. Memangnya menurutmu ampuh?" Chanyeol tertawa, memperdengarkan suara beratnya dengan sedikit gumaman 'sial'. _Aegyo _memang bukan keahliannya. Sedangkan Baekhyun, ia menepuk tangan dua kali, juga menyerukan nama Sandara.

"Ya, Tuanku?"

"Pindahkan lilin-lilin ini. Tamu kita kelihatan tidak menyukainya."

"Segera," dan setelah apa yang dikatakannya, Sandara benar-benar melakukannya. Ia membawa nampan mendekati meja makan, dan meletakkan satu-persatu lilin yang sebelumnya ia tiup sampai padam, ke atas nampan. Lalu kembali ke dapur. Tepatnya bersiaga di dapur bila Baekhyun membutuhkannya lagi. Mungkin sambil mengobrol dengan sang koki, Lee Seunghyun atau biasa disebut Seungri. Tanyakan sendiri lah kenapa ia lebih terkenal dengan nama itu selama menjadi koki.

"Sekarang duduk."

Chanyeol menghela nafas selega-leganya sebelum beranjak mendekati Baekhyun disana. "Kenapa sih? Takut api ya?"

"Mmm?" kurang memperhatikan, justru yang menarik perhatian Chanyeol saat ini adalah banyaknya makanan yang tersusun rapi di meja. Dari goreng-gorengan sampai sayur-sayuran ada. Dari _appetizer_ sampai _dessert_ pun ada. Dari Sabang sampai Merauke-nya meja makan pula. "Baekkie, apa kau tidak merasa semua ini terlalu banyak untuk dihabiskan berdua saja?"

Baekhyun men-_shrug_ bahunya. "Aku sudah biasa. Kalau tidak habis ya dibuang. Dan, jangan mengalihkan pembicaraan, keriting. Kutanya kenapa kau jawab apa," gerutunya. "Ada apa dengan api?"

"_Ommo_, dibuang? Sayang sekali! Kenapa tidak ajak para pekerja makan bersama saja?

.

"Mengajak... Sandara dan yang lainnya?"

"He'em. Makanan sebanyak ini sayang kalau dibuang, Baekkie~"

Baekhyun sejenak berpikir. Sandara, Seungri, Bom, Shorry, Dongho, Henry dan Zhoumi? Mengajak mereka makan... kenapa tak terpikirkan sebelumnya? Bukankah dengan begitu Baekhyun tidak perlu kesepian tiap kali ia makan sendirian, tanpa _Appa_ dan _Eomma_ bersamanya.

Makanan yang ada belum tersentuh sedikitpun lantaran Baekhyun yang sibuk berurusan dengan pikirannya. Kalau melakukan apa yang disarankan Chanyeol, Seungri tak perlu repot-repot lagi membersihkan sisa makanan. Para pekerja juga kemungkinan besar belum makan malam, jadi, apa salahnya? Lagipula makan beramai-ramai itu menyenangkan.

Seulas senyum terkembang di bibir Baekhyun. Ulasan senyum yang mencerminkan betapa setujunya dia dengan sugesti Chanyeol.

.

**EXO is Here**

.

"Han _Ge_..? Ada siapa disana?"

"Bukan siapa-siapa, Tao. Tunggulah di kamar, ada yang harus _gege_ selesaikan."

.

**EXO is Here**

.

"Hah? Makan malam bersama? Kami dan―Baekhyun-_ssi _ juga Chanyeol-_ssi_?"

Baekhyun mengangguk semangat, diiringi cengiran Chanyeol. Dongho menaikkan sebelah alisnya. _What the hell, _baru kali ini Byun Baekhyun yang selalu menginginkan _dinner_ bersama kedua orangtuanya mengajak para pekerja makan malam. Rahang Zhoumi jatuh tepat setelah Baekhyun mengajukan usulannya ―atau permintaan, lebih tepatnya―.

Level ke-idiot-an wajah Shorry si tukang kebun rasanya bakalan naik gara-gara menatap cengo anak dari pasangan suami istri Byun. Henry, karena kebetulan berada di tengah-tengah Zhoumi dan Shorry, sebagai satu-satunya orang yang masih sadar, menyenggol keduanya bergantian. Seungri, Bom, dan Sandara? Jangan hiraukan. Mereka bertiga dijamin masuk rumah sakit jiwa setelah _fanfiction_ ini selesai, akibat menderita _shock_ akut.

"Kok kalian bengong! Kalau tidak ada bantahan cepat duduk." Baekhyun ambil suara setelah beberapa saat ditatap horor oleh ketujuh pekerja itu. Dengan sigap, masing-masing menduduki meja makan yang kelewat besar untuk keluarga Byun. Siapa sih, yang berani membantah Tuan Muda Baekhyun?

Chanyeol berhenti memamerkan cengirannya dan berubah serius. "Baik, mari berdoa sesuai keyakinan masing-masing sebelum mulai makan," ia mengaba-aba. Entahlah dapat darimana kata-kata bijak yang tidak sesuai dengan mukanya itu.

.

**EXO is Here**

.

"Kau sudah berjanji, jangan pernah mengingkarinya, Kim Joonmyun."

"Cepat lakukan kalau begitu, Xi Luhan!"

"...Tanpa Tao."

"Tanpa si panda itu, tentu."

"Boleh aku bertanya satu hal, kalau begitu?"

"Katakan."

"Kenapa legenda harus terulang kembali?"

"―Luhan. Kalau kau tanya seperti itu, aku juga bingung harus menjawab apa."

"Sekalipun kau _leader_?"

.

**EXO is Here**

.

_Hari ini ada penghuni baru di rumahku. Kesan pertamaku padanya yaitu orang bar-bar tak tahu diri yang penampilannya acak-acakan dan setinggi gunung. Ia orang menyebalkan yang datang bagai kembang api meledak―marah-marah, maksudku. Tapi, sulit kubantah, semua yang dikatakannya benar. Aku bertanya-tanya bagaimana caranya mengetahui apa yang kusimpan dalam lubuk hatiku. Aku kesal karena kedatangannya yang tiba-tiba itu membuatku sakit hati. Disaat aku ingin _Appa _dan _Eomma_ menemaniku, malah si tiang listrik keriting itu yang datang. Memasuki hidupku tiba-tiba. Mengatakan bahwa ia bersedia memberi cinta padaku. Dasar sinting._

_Tapi kesan yang rata-rata menyebakan itu, hilang dalam sekejap setelah acara makan malam tadi. Melihat Sandara yang tertawa riang, Henry yang memiliki segudang gosip sekitar komplek perumahan ini, Bom memberitahukanku tentang _eyeliner_ yang sepertinya cocok untuk mata―ekhem, indahku ini. Seungri juga memintaku memilih makanan yang harus dihidangkan tiap aku ingin makan, katanya, dia sering kerepotan karena tak tahu seleraku tentang masakan. Chanyeol, ya ampun, aku bahkan berpikir dia lebih cocok menjadi pelawak daripada menghabiskan waktu di universitas._

_Aku bahagia berkumpul bersama mereka. Lebih menyenangkan dibanding makan diam-diaman sama orangtuaku. Seandainya usul si keriting itu tidak kudengar, mungkin aku hanya akan makan berdua dengannya. Seandainya dia tidak datang, mungkin aku tetap berada sendiri di meja makan tanpa seorangpun menemani. Seandainya aku tidak mengenalnya, kata cinta yang diucapkannya mungkin takkan bermain di pikiranku. Semuanya berkat―_

Klek!

Kaget, Baekhyun menutup bukunya langsung. Kemudian menaruh selembar kertas diatas buku itu, menjadikannya alas menulis sebagai kamuflase. Kepala Chanyeol menyembul dari balik pintu―kenapa Baekhyun bisa segera tahu kalau itu Chanyeol? Karena satu-satunya pemilik rambut keriting di rumah ini adalah si penghuni baru itu.

"Aish. Apa kau tak pernah diajarkan cara mengetuk pintu?"

Chanyeol seperti biasa, mengulas _smirk_ tanpa dosa dan main melenggang masuk bahkan sebelum diizinkan empunya kamar. "Sedang apa, Baekhyunnie?"

"Sedang menyantet. Sana pergi, nanti kena efeknya," tutur Baekhyun tanpa melepaskan pandangan dari bukunya

Untuk kalian yang tidak tahu santet. Adalah ilmu hitam yang―err... Author juga kurang mengerti. Pokoknya ilmu hitam, deh. Tanya sama Baekhyun saja ya? Atau minta dijelaskan sama Mbah _Google_ yang terhormat.

Yah, begitu-begitu Baekhyun lumayan pintar berbohong. Ia memainkan pulpen di tangannya. Corat-coret sana-sini saja di kertas kosong itu. Membuat gerakan memutar alias lingkaran, lalu menggambar dua segitiga di bagian atas lingkaran itu. Bola mata yang besar, hidung yang dihitamkan dengan pulpennya, dan kumis di sisi kanan serta kiri hidung. Terakhir tambahkan lengkungan m terbalik di bawah hidung. Jadilah, gambar kekanakan kepala kucing, ala Byun Baekhyun.

Si tiang listrik yang entah sejak kapan sudah berada di belakang Baekhyun, tertawa kecil. Pemuda jangkung itu melingkarkan lengannya di leher Baekhyun, memeluk dari belakang. Dagunya yang lancip ia letakkan di puncak kepala Baekhyun. "Menyantet kucing?"

"Kau mau jadi bahan santetnya?"

"Ya! Enak saja aku yang tampan ini dijadikan korban santet."

"Kalau begitu menyingkir dariku dan keluar sebelum aku menendangmu!"

"'Kan tadi Baekkie tanya tentang api. Aku kemari untuk menjelaskannya lho~"

"Ya sudah, kasih tahu sekarang!" dan Baekhyun pun berubah pikiran.

Chanyeol memulai kisahnya. Pada zaman dahulu kala, hiduplah seorang pengemis dari goa hantu bernama―(*dibakar apinya Chanyeol*). Maaf salah narasi. Para penumpang, eh, para pembaca harap memaklumi kegalauan Author yang mendapat dua nilai UTS dibawah KKM. Nah terus ini kenapa jadi sesi curhat? Udahan dulu ya, kasihan Chanyeol ga dapet-dapet jatah cerita.

Mulai dari cerita bahwa tubuhnya yang tiba-tiba kepanasan dari kepala sampai kaki sesaat setelah bangun di pagi hari, kejadian kejar-kejaran dengan api, karakteristik elemen panas yang menyukainya itu, tabrakan dengan orang yang lebih pendek darinya dan ceramah aneh, diskriminasi alam yang melibatkan air, Kim Jong In dengan teleportasi, semuanya ia beritahukan secara gratis kepada Baekhyun.

Kini mereka berdiskusi di ranjang Baekhyun. Pasalnya kalau ngantuk pas mendengarkan, bisa langsung tidur dengan nyaman, gitu.

Lalu saat Baekhyun mengutarakan pertanyaan, "Kau bilang waktu itu api tidak membakar tanganmu, tapi kenapa hari-hari berikutnya melarikan diri lagi?" Chanyeol pun mati kutu. Kesannya kok dia itu penakut sekali, dari cara bicara Baekhyun.

Hey, mengingat seberapa bahayanya api, bukan berarti Chanyeol itu parnonya berlebihan, 'kan?

Chanyeol melotot ke arahnya, dan Baekhyun melanjutkan dengan enteng. "Lho, aku bukannya sok tahu atau apa. Memang aku belum pernah mendengar kejadian aneh sepertimu ini. Akan tetapi, misalnya benar yang kau bilang bahwa api sama sekali **tidak** membakar lenganmu, kenapa kau tetap lari?"

"Yaa... 'kan takut Baekhyunnie~"

"Dengar ya, tiang listrik keriting. Keberanian itu sesuatu yang akan datang belakangan. Yang penting adalah melakukan terlebih dahulu apa yang kau anggap sulit," sedikit jeda. "Lagipula kalau benar ngga sakit, ngga panas, dan ngga terbakar, apa salahnya mencoba?"

"Mencobanya?"

Baekhyun mengangguk, "Yap. Mencobanya. Benar kata orang-pendek-korban-tabrak-yang-kau-temui-waktu-itu, kau tidak bisa terus-terusan lari, 'kan?"

Chanyeol diam. Merenungi kata-kata Baekhyun yang menurutnya ada benarnya juga. Kenapa tidak dicoba saja dulu? Sunyi diantara keduanya memberikan waktu berpikir bagi Chanyeol. Rasanya kalau ada Baekhyun menemani untuk mendekati api, Chanyeol tak takut deh. Hubungan **tidak jelas** Chanyeol dan Baekhyun membawa kenyamanan tersendiri bagi kedua belah pihak.

Dan Chanyeol pun memutuskan: "Oke."

"Hm?"

"Aku akan coba."

.

**EXO is Here**

.

"Tak bisakah, Joonmyun... sekali saja, aku ingin sekali saja hidup tanpa menanggung beban ini. Aku lelah, _leader_. Lelah sekali."

"Dunia takkan ada tanpa kita."

"Aku tahu, dunia takkan ada tanpa pengorbanan kita. Mengapa kita harus hidup dengan berkorban?"

"Karena inilah takdir kita."

.

**EXO is Here**

.

"Baekhun-_ssi_ sedang apa?"

"Main api, Henry _hyung_ mau ikutan?" tawar Baekhyun.

"JANGAAAN!"

Ettdah Yeol, ga perlu teriak sekeras itu, kali! Udah malam nih, nanti kalo tetangga dengar, bisa jadi daging giling kau dicincang sana sini! Yaudah iya tau kalau ngga mau dilihatin orang lain, tapi ngga pake teriak dong! Batal deh Author nulis narasi Henry Lau yang ikut-ikutan di _scene_ ini!

"Ehm... oke, aku tidur duluan saja ya Baekhyun-_ssi_, Chanyeol-_ssi_," dan akhirnya Henry melenggang pergi dari _scene_.

Sebenarnya ada tidak yang bertanya-tanya kenapa Baekhyun menjawab 'bermain api'? Dan apakah Henry tak sadar bahwa jawaban itu tidak masuk akal? Main api malam-malam? Kalau bukan karena Chanyeol yang mengusulkan, Baekhyun tak mungkin melakukan hal gila seperti sekarang.

Setelah menumpuk beberapa kayu bakar di halaman belakang rumah Baekhyun ―tentu saja dibantu tuan rumahnya―, Chanyeol menggores sebatang korek api pada kotaknya. Hari gini pakai korek api? Jangan salah, berdasarkan keterangan Chanyeol, supaya gampang dilempar ke kayu bakarnya. 'Kan sayang kalau pemantik api sekaligus tempatnya yang dibakar dengan tumpukan kayu bakar.

Baekhyun dan Chanyeol. Dari jarak tiga meter lebih, keduanya menyaksikan adegan ―yang menurut mereka _slow_ _motion_― tangan Chanyeol terayun melempar korek api yang telah menyala. Dan setelah mendarat pada kayu-kayu bakar, api segera melingkupi potongan kayu itu, melahapnya perlahan-lahan.

"Coba dekati."

Chanyeol tanpa sadar menggenggam tangan mungil Baekhyun sebelum maju perlahan, mendekati kobaran api. Adegan yang menegangkan dimulai dari sekarang. Baekhyun terseret maju, pasrah ditarik. Mengingat kuatnya tenaga Chanyeol memegang tangan Baekhyun, sepertinya berusaha melepaskan diri pun belum tentu berhasil walau saat ini perhatian pemuda jangkung itu menitik berat pada api di depannya.

Ia mengangkat sebelah lengannya, menggapai kobaran merah yang panas. Dan betapa kagetnya Baekhyun, api yang sebelumnya membakar kayu bertumpuk, menjalar mendekati Chanyeol. Seolah ada magnet yang luar biasa kuat menarik kobaran itu.

Untung saja ini hanya _fanfiction_. Ya secara, kalau film, Park Chanyeol pasti malu setengah mati ketika wajahnya dipertontonkan ke publik. Lihat saja bocah _manly _ini yang ketakutan pake banget, menggigit bibir bawahnya, mata dipejamkan erat dengan peluh membasahi dahi. Ngga tahu deh efek kepanasan atau emang dia panik. Baekhyun doang yang mengira ntu cowok tenang-tenang saja menghadapi api, padahal aslinya Chanyeol komat-kamit sendiri dalam hati. Mulai dari 'gila', 'sial', '_damn_', '_shit_', '_God'_', '_fwuck_', 'sadis', 'minta ampun', 'Super Junior' (oke, yang terakhir ini emang ga ada hubungannya sama sekali dengan kejadian yang sedang berlangsung), beuh, semua dia ucap.

"Ya keriting! Apinya, apinya!"

"Eh iya apinya kenapa Baek―WOAAAH!?"

Apinya eh! Eh demi itu api beneran―

"BENARKAN BAEKKIE APINYA TIDAK MEMBAKAR LENGANKU!"

"IYA UDAH NGGA USAH TERIAK DI KUPINGKU, TIANG LISTRIK!"

"EH EH EH! APINYA KE BAHUKU INI!"

"AKU LIHAT, TANPA KAU TERIAK PUN AKU TAHU!"

"GYAAA! BAEKKIE! APINYA NAIK KE KEPALA! APA RAMBUTKU TERBAKAR?"

"SAMA SEKALI TIDAK, KERITING! LEPASKAN AKU, KALAU AKU YANG TERBAKAR BAGAIMANA _PABBO_!?"

"OH IYA LUP―"

Terlambat. Api itu terus menjalar di tubuh Chanyeol. Bahkan melingkupi lengannya yang sedang memegang tangan Baekhyun.

"AAAKH! PANAAAAS!"

.

**EXO is Here**

.

"Apa harus kulakukan sekarang? Ini tengah malam, Joonmyun."

"Kau pikir aku peduli? Bagus 'kan kalau tengah malam. Mereka tidur, dan itu memudahkanmu."

"Cih, tahu saja kau."

Xi Luhan yang notabene sebagai pemegang kendali telekinetis, dan menguasai telepati sebagai wujud _expert_ kekuatannya. Ia memulai aksinya malam ini―

KHIIIIIIIING!

―menghubungi sembilan pemilik kekuatan abnormal selain dirinya, Kim Joonmyun, dan Huang Zi Tao.

"Biar aku yang narasikan."

_'Disini Xi Luhan, kalian mengingatku?'_

Begitu pemikiran orang-orang yang menjadi tujuannya terhubung, Luhan memulai. Perkenalan hanya untuk basa-basi. Apa yang akan ia katakan selanjutnya barulah 'sesuatu'. "Kris, Minseok, Yi Xing, dan Jong Dae."

_'Dragon, Frost, Unicorn, Scorpion.'_

"Kau tahulah siapa yang harus disebutkan setelahnya."

_'Light, Flame, Earth, Teleport, Wind.'_

"Katakan pada mereka, bahwa waktunya telah tiba."

_'The time has come.'_

"Bagi kita untuk bersatu kembali."

_'For us to be together once more.'_

"Waktu tidur selesai, kini ada yang harus kita lakukan, benar?"

_'Sleeping time is over. There's something we need to do now, right?'_

"Ingatlah kembali siapa diri kalian. Masing-masing dari kalian memiliki peran tersendiri dalam takdir yang menimpa kita bersama."

_'You guys need to remember of who truly you are. Each of you have your own important role at this destiny on our shoulder.'_

"Saatnya beraksi sekali lagi―"

_'It's time to action―'_

"―sebagai **EXO**."

_'Maaf _dhuizang_, maaf. Kalian semua, maafkan aku karena telah membangunkan tidur kalian yang nyenyak.' _Luhan membatin tanpa mengirim sinyal telepati. Biarkan kata maaf yang barusan disebut menjadi rahasianya sendiri.

_'―as... __**EXO**__.'_

.

**EXO is Here**

.

_Kris, dui bu qi..._

"Sial!" satu tinju bersarang pada tembok tak berdosa.

Nafas Kris tersengal begitu kata maaf terdengar. Luhan tampaknya tahu cara menyiksa Kris. Bayang-bayang masa lalu seketika itu juga merasuk dalam pikirannya. Masa lalu suram yang berawal dari sebuah pertemuan antara ke-12 pemilik kekuatan abnormal.

_"Kris _ge_!_ _Ayo cepat kemari!"_

_"_Dhuizang, _kenapa bengong?"_

_"Kris, Suho memanggilmu tadi."_

_"Hueeeeenngg... _Dhuizang_ memarahiku!"_

_"Wu Fan! Kau itu pemimpin! Lakukan!"_

_"Kris!"_

_"Kris!"_

_"Dhuizang!"_

_"Naga jelek!"_

_Kris!"_

_"Dragon!"_

Kris menjerit lagi. Sakit, kepalanya terasa sakit. Gambaran satu-persatu anggota **EXO** ―Kris mengingatnya, tentu saja― terpampang jelas di pikirannya. Ada yang tersenyum, menangis, bersedih. Bergantian memanggilnya, membuat telinga pemuda itu berdengung. Ini sungguh menyakitkan. Kris berjanji akan membunuh Joonmyun apabila mereka bertemu setelah ini. Santai sekali lelaki itu membangunkan mereka yang terikat legenda.

"Dasar bocah sial!"

Tinju kedua lumayan membuat tangan pemuda ini ngilu, dan―

"BANGSAT KAU KIM JOONMYUN!"

―melampiaskan amarah pada 'sekedar' nama yang dimakinya.

**EXO is Here**

_Frost, Unicorn, maafkan aku..._

"Apa?" Xiumin berhenti melahap _popcorn_-nya.

"Apa."

"Siapa yang barusan―tunggu, Yi Xing apa kau mendengar apa yang kudengar?"

"Memangnya _gege_ mendengar apa?"

Ia memutar matanya demi mengingat apa yang baru saja terdengar dalam pikirannya.

"Permintaan maaf dari seseorang?"

"Permintaan maaf dari seseorang." Yang membeo jelas saja mengangguk, _wong_ dia mendengar hal yang sama.

"Dan sesuatu tentang, entahlah. Tak begitu kumengerti, katanya ada yang harus dilakukan."

"Sebagai **EXO**?" nama yang terasa tidak asing bagi keduanya.

"Sebagai **EXO**! Jangan bilang kau mendengarnya juga?"

"Kita berdua mendengarnya, yang jelas."

Lay dan Xiumin, lagi asyik menonton televisi, dikejutkan dengan _memory_ masa lalu yang mengalir deras dalam pikiran keduanya. Memperlihatkan gambar-gambar yang telah lalu, seolah-olah mereka diwajibkan mengingatnya, sekaligus memberi rasa menyengat pada kepala.

Orang-orang.

Tertawa.

Air mata yang mengalir.

Keluhan dari beberapa orang...

Dengan semua gambaran yang membingungkan itu―

_"Xiumin-_ah_, mau ikut main tidak?"_

_"Lay, kau itu kenapa memelototi tanaman? Naksir?"_

_"Xiumin! Sini, sini, bantu buat es-krim!"_

_"Hiiiiyyy! _Please_ Xiumin_ hyung_, jangan terlalu dekat! Aku sentimen dengan es-mu!"_

_"Zhang Yi Xing, aku mencintaimu."_

_"Xiumin."_

_"Lay!"_

―siapa yang tidak merintih? Bahkan untuk mengaduh saja terasa sakit.

**EXO is Here**

_Jong Dae, sampaikan maafku pada Chen..._

"...Luhan _hyung_? Apa-apaan?" dia yang dipanggil Jong Dae mengernyit begitu mendengar satu dari teman _sparring_nya mengoceh menggunakan telepati.

Tersenyum kecil, sangat kecil hingga terlihat hampir datar, "Chen, Luhan _hyung_ meminta maaf tuh."

Dia yang dipanggil Chen menyahuti: _"Aku tahu."_

"Kau rindu tidak, dengan Frost?"

_"Yang merindukannya itu kau, Jong Dae. Bukan aku,"_ balas seseorang yang lain itu.

**EXO is Here**

_Light... seingatku kau dan Flame selalu bersama, jadi, kalian berdua tolong maafkan aku..._

Karena pikirannya terbagi dengan kejadian yang menimpa Chanyeol saat ini, dua sejoli cahaya dan api tak begitu mempedulikan apa yang muncul dengan paksa dalam otak mereka.

_"Baekhyun _hyung, _Chanyeol _hyung_, mau ngapain?"_

_"Ya kalian duo BaekYeol! Berhenti bermain-main!"_

_"Baekhyun, disini gelap. Berikan kami cahaya."_

_"Huwaaaaaaaanggg, aku dimarahi lagiii Baekhyun _hyuuung!_"_

_"Tunggu, Chanyeo―! AISHH! JANGAN MAIN BAKAR SAJA!"_

Meski bilangnya tidak peduli, tapi tetap saja ada beberapa pertanyaan seputar gambar yang muncul: "Siapa itu yang tertawa?", "Senyum milik siapa?", "Mengapa anak itu menangis?", "Apa-apaan kumpulan orang yang kelihatan tidak memiliki semangat hidup itu?"

Masih ingat teriakan Baekhyun dari _scene part_nya yang terakhir? Nah, itu semua disebabkan oleh apinya Chanyeol yang seenak jidat (emang api punya jidat?) membakar jarinya! Selagi Baekhyun sibuk meniup-niup jarinya yang terbakar, Chanyeol berusaha keras memikirkan cara untuk mematikan (bukan membunuh) api di seluruh tubuhnya.

"Aduh panas panas panas! Eh, apa maksudnya!? Apa itu **EXO**?! Kau"

"Baekkie kau tidak apa-apa!? Hyaaa apinya menjalar! Bagaimana memadamkannya?! Kau―"

Lalu, entah ikatan batin atau apa, keduanya bertanya untuk suara dalam pikiran masing-masing: "―MINTA MAAF SOAL APA?!"

**EXO is Here**

_Earth... dui bu qi. Mianhae..._

"Eh?" sikat gigi yang digenggam Kyungsoo jatuh dengan tidak elitnya ke lubang pembuangan di sudut kamar mandi. Aish. Kyungsoo menyesali keputusannya, menggosok gigi di sudut yang ada lubang pembuangannya ternyata tidak bagus.

"Luhan _hyung_?"

Dan bayangan masa yang telah lalu merasuk ke pikiran pemuda manis itu. Kyungsoo sempat menggumam, "Kalian..." merasa mengingat sebagian wajah yang tergambar ketika ia memejamkan mata.

_"Kyungie _hyung_?"_

_"Jadi aku harus memanggilmu Dio? Padahal Kyungie lebih lucu~"_

_"Dio, masak sekarang yuk?"_

_"Suaramu indah."_

_"Dio!"_

**EXO is Here**

_Teleport, aku minta maaf..._

"Hah?"

Ditengah kasur empuk, Jong In meng-aktifkan kembali inderanya yang sudah dimatikan lantaran mau tidur. Yaampun, halusinasi apa tadi itu? _Masa iya aku terlalu bahagia ketemu sama Kyungie _hyung_ sampai terbawa halusinasi? Ia tersenyum... _begitulah kira-kira batin Jong In yang kesenengan karena pikirannya menampilkan gambaran Kyungsoo yang tersenyum manis padanya.

Oke, abaikan pemuda satu ini. Dasar orang yang lagi jatuh cinta!

Jong In hanya tak tahu bahwa gambar-gambar yang barusan ia lihat bukanlah halusinasi, namun kejadian 'yang benar-benar terjadi' di masa lalu.

**EXO is Here**

_Wind, kau dengar aku? Maaf... maaf, maaf..._

Sehoon, seujung kuku pun tidak peduli. Sebodo amat orang yang bicara dalam pikirannya itu mau apa. Ingin menghasut agar seluruh _member_ **EXO** terkumpul? Silahkan. Ingin mencari satu persatu anggota mulai dari yang tertua sampai termuda? Silahkan. Ingin mengulang kembali legenda yang sudah-sudah? Itu juga SILAHKAN.

Asalkan tanpa mengikutsertakan dirinya.

Sehoon tertawa memikirkan betapa picik dirinya. Tapi toh sikapnya yang ogah ikut-ikutan, dilakukan untuk membahagiakan dirinya sendiri. Hey, sang pengendali angin hanya ingin hidup aman damai dan tenteram tanpa gangguan, apa salahnya sih?

Yang perlu ia lakukan hanyalah menghilangkan auranya, dan menghindar sejauh-jauhnya dari pandangan sebelas pemilik kekuatan abnormal lain, _stay low profile_. Bila sampai ditemukan, kemungkinan besar dia bakalan ditarik paksa masuk **EXO**. Tidak sia-sia memang Sehoon berlatih menyembunyikan hawa miliknya yang berbeda dari manusia biasa―semua _member_ **EXO** seperti itu. Semoga saja, tak seorangpun menyadari keberadaannya.

_'Jangan terulang lagi...'_

Apakah itu keinginanmu, Sehoon? Keinginan agar terhentinya legenda yang selalu terulang? Kalau benar begitu, maaf. Author ngga bisa melakukannya karena takut dibunuh Readers bila menamatkan _fanfiction_ MAMA sampai disini saja.

**EXO is Here**

Inti dari beberapa kilasan kejadian para tokoh adalah: bahwa masing-masing anggota sebuah kelompok yang diberi nama **EXO** mendapat tayangan gambar tentang masa lalu mereka. Beberapa gambaran dengan tawa menghiasi wajah anggota lain, gambaran pundung alias keputusasaan yang mendalam, gambaran seseorang menangis, gambar sekelompok orang kejar-kejaran di suatu ruangan terbatas, gambar dua orang berbeda tinggi yang jahilnya astaganaga, gambar pasangan sesama jenis yang sok mengumbar kemesraan, gambar seekor naga yang menyemburkan api.

Semua tiu terjadi dalam waktu kurang dari sepuluh detik dan kecepatan yang luar biasa tiap pergantian gambarnya.

Tentu saja tidak semua _member _**EXO** menyadari apa yang terjadi dengan pikiran mereka yang seolah dikendalikan. Kim Jong In, misalnya. Dia malah masa bodoh dengan gambaran lainnya ketika melihat senyuman Do Kyungsoo yang juga muncul dalam tayangan itu. Byun Baekhyun dan Park Chanyeol, memutuskan untuk memadamkan api yang membungkus badan Chanyeol dulu, barulah berdiskusi tentang apa yang ―kebetulan― mereka sama-sama alami tadi. Jangan ditanya bagaimana tiga orang ini selanjutnya. Mengingat kepekaan mereka yang dibawah rata-rata, sepertinya akan sulit mengumpulkan mereka bertiga.

Oh, maaf. **Berempat**.

Dengan tambahan Oh Sehoon, yang bahkan menanggapi teleportasi Luhan secara acuh tak acuh.

Teleportasi yang dikirim Xi Luhan berakhir setelah Kim Joonmyun memerintahkannya untuk menginformasikan, "Siapapun yang mendengar suara ini dalam pikiran, jangan mengabaikannya. Kalian orang-orang terpilih, berkumpullah di Dermaga Incheon, duabelas April nanti, pukul 12 tengah malam. Aku menunggu."

_'Disini Xi Luhan, dan orang disampingku adalah..._ The Guardian of **EXO**_,'_ Luhan berkata lewat pikiran untuk yang terakhir kalinya.

.

.

.

**_The story's ending isn't here..._**

**_Part 4b is gonna come soon!_**

* * *

_Messing With Authors_

Readers tanya kenapa EL ga bales review? Ya ampun, bukan karena saya sombong atau apa, tapi sebelom update chapter 4a ini, EL sempet ngegalau soal nilai UTS bareng Ridaaa! Dx

Siapa itu Rida? Lupakan, dia anak baik yang datang dari goa hantu, maid-nya Park Chanyeol. #plakk #digamparRida

Oke oke, semoga Readers sekalian suka chapter ini yaa. Maap chapter 4b-nya belom update, bakalan diusahakan. Kenapa dipisah? Karena menurut EL 4a-nya udah kebanyakan dan terlalu sering ada percakapan-_- Singkat kata, Author lagi stuck! Tapi ga pake banget, soalnya samar-samar masih ada ide.

Mongomong, pegel nih ngetik. Baru aja nyelesein microsoft powerpoint dan makalah beberapa puluh lembar. Jadi, udahan dulu ya ampe sini._.V

Kalau ada pertanyaan silahkan PM ato sms! :*

MAKASIH BUAT KALIAN YANG MASIH MENGIKUTI FICT APAAN-TAU INI! :DDDDDD *superhappy*

Best Gratitude,

**Noelle'TheLost13** (06 November, 2012 / 21:39)


	5. Chapter 4 (b)

**MAMA**

Author : TheLost13  
Disclaimed : I own everything, except the humble casts, are the God's. :)

Title : MAMA – The Team (4b/?)

Genre : Hurt/comfort, fluff, crime, adventure, friendship, romance, action, (WARNING!) BL.

Rating : T

Casts : EXO members, also other casts~

Pair : Official pair of EXO (KrisTao, HunHan, ChanBaek, XiuChen, SuLay, KaiSoo).

Summary : "This is a story about The God, and the victims."

Note~ : IT WON'T BE CRACK PAIR! SO, BE PATIENT PLEASE. ^-^b

AAAAA ADA TYPO ITU TYPO! Bukan "**Teleportasi** yang dikirim Xi Luhan berakhir setelah Kim Joonmyun. . ." tapi "**TELEPATI** yang dikirim Xi Luhan berakhir setelah Kim Joonmyun. . ."! AAAAA MAAPKAN SAYA YANG SEDANG ERROR INIII! Dx

Dan saya mau minta maap karna kayaknya di chapter ini, Luhan bakalan banyak main scene._.

**REVIEWERS~ :***

**blue minra **: Aish, jinjja? Ah jadi malu dibilang keren._.)/ #lho?# ANNIYA! IT'S ABSO-fucking-LUTELY KRISTAO, OKAY! ._.b

**Ryu Chanhyun** : Nih lama-lama EL n=buatin adek juga nih. ._. #semangat45# Apa menurutmu Dio udah cukup umur buat jadi 'ahjumma'? *kena double slap dari Kyungsoo* NE HWAIGHTIIINGG! xD

**Minki 'Light Pearl' Kim ** : Ah jinjja._.? apa penjelasanku jelek? D: YA KAU YANG MENGAKU SODARANYA MINKI! tak kawinin juga nih ama Minki! xD

**Brigitta Bukan Brigittiw **: Eh jangan, kasian Thehunnie diledekin gitchuu._. wkwkwk.. xD

**Krisensation** : Yo bro, met datang! *ala warteg boyz* #abaikan alay ini# Iya tapi perandaiannya jangan kebo juga dong. T^T *nangis bareng yang paling kece di EXO* I'm cemungudh(?) always. :*

**EXO Fujoshi** : Selama itukah saya tak apdet ampe kamu histeris? ._. Akakakak, Dhila sayang kamu adalah orang pertama yang nebak Chen berkepribadian ganda! *tebar flying kiss* Iyak, demi kasian sikat giginya, bukan Kyungsoo-nya. #Eh# HWAITINGGGG! xD (ps : mian ga bales sms, pasti bakalan kubales secepetnya abis bangun tidur. :*

**shee LoveLay** : I'll keep write! ;)

**CrayonThat XX ** : EL kepingin banget ngobrol ama kamu lewat sms. kasih tau nomer kamu yaa. :*

**Bubble Sehun** : YA! EONNIE ITU LAGI DI KANTOR SEMPET AJA BUKA FFN! ._." SAMA EL JUGA GREGET AMA EONNIE, ADUH TAK CIPOK JUGA NIH. :* Hwaiting ne di kantornyaaa! xD

**Baek Lalla Chan EXOtics **: Cuma nama FFn mu La, yang ga bisa EL lupain. :* Wks, ah masa gangerti? Nanti saya jelasin deh... kapan-kapan. xP (ps : bales sms!)

**KiKyuWook **: Iya, udah takdirnya Kai._. NDE! xD

**Numpangbaca** : Hanya kamu seorang yang menangkap hasil typo saya. sungguh terharuuu. T^T Sumpah ini official semua, cuma masih samar aja~ (~'-')~ Ne semangaaat! xD

**bebe fujo** : Lamain ah. :) #ketularan epilnya Cho Kyuhyun#

**BLUEFIRE0805** : AH! Ini dia orang yang reviewnya ngena banget dihati EL._.

**Chaca **: Thehunnie emang tukang ngajak ribut. keroyok aja yok! #propokator._.

**yuliafebry** : Aaa, Tehunnie bikin penasaran, kah? o_o EL ga punya twitter karna ga ngerti cara mainnya. *tampang polos*

**Phindi little Panda** : Udah dilanjut nih~ :D

**Shim Agassi** : Ada kok italic-nya, malah banyak. :p Wkwkwk, syukur deh sekarang EL udah ga galau~ Ah, saya nyaranin karna susah ngobrol ama kamu kalo gapake akun._.

**Park Ri Teon** : Gapapa kok review dimana aja. :3 SiHae shipper kah?

**Akita Kisayu **: ChenMin atau XiuChen? Ah bikin galau nih kopel-_-' SuLay ato LayHo nih? Aish nih kopel juga bikin galau-_-' Chen kenapa tuh yaaa?

**Kai Rin Min** : Demi deh ini ChenMin/XiuChen! Ga niat bikin XiuLay karna emang ga cocok._.!

**prkchnyl** : Kamu tau MakBanshi? di acara itu ada permainan 'memakan huruf konsonan'. saya jadi inget betapa kocaknya acara itu karna ngeliat nama kamu yang konsonan semua. ._.

: Thehunnie pengen main peyak umpet kali._. Wes tenang mbak bro(?), EXO pasti pulih ingatan~ HARUSNYA KAMU KASIH SEMANGAT KE EL BUAT NGELANJUTIN FANFICT TENTANG PENCARIAN OLEH SUHO INI! Jadi aku kalah pamor ama Suho? T^T

.

BIG-SPECIAL-ULTRA-GIGA-MEGA THANKS TO ALL READERS, REVIEWERS, AND SIDERS! :*

.

*Big hug before start*

.

Lit'Lethal © Enjoy~

.

_Mati, perang, bunuh, disakiti, memihak. Ini bahkan bukan permainan..._

**EXO is Here**

Kepergian Joonmyun menjadi kesempatan bagi Luhan untuk menangis sepuasnya dengan bersandar pada pintu. Pemuda itu bahkan hampir sama cengengnya dengan Tao, mengapa ia sok sekali menjadi pelindung adik angkatnya?

Rasa bersalah menghantui Luhan, tentu saja. Bayangkan, seandainya ia menolak suruhan Joonmyun tadi, bukankah teman-temannya tak perlu menderita setelah ini? Akan tetapi keegoisan membawa Luhan pada titik dimana dia terancam. Luhan tidak mampu melihat tangisan Tao lagi, apabila anak cengeng itu 'dibangunkan' untuk menjalani takdir yang menimpanya. Padahal, tidak ada jaminan Joonmyun bakalan menepati janjinya. Luhan tahu Joonmyun seperti apa. Bukannya pengendali air itu pembohong atau munafik, hanya saja Joonmyun terlalu peduli ―seperti pengakuannya― pada dunia. Kalau ia harus mengingkari janjinya dengan Luhan dan membangunkan Tao demi menyelamatkan dunia dari guncangan ketidakseimbangan, maka itulah yang selanjutnya ia lakukan.

Sekitar seperlima jam menangis, Luhan ingat ia baru saja mengontak **seluruh** anggota **EXO**, yang berarti Kris―pemilik kekuatan _flight_, pastinya mendengar telepati itu. Luhan masuk ke dalam rumahnya. Melihat sekilas jam yang digantung di dinding. Pukul sebelas lewat limapuluh enam menit. Luhan menyambar cepat jaketnya yang ditaruh di sofa. Begitu membalik badan, Luhan hampir mati terkejut karena mendapati Tao tengah berdiri diantara dirinya dan pintu keluar. Dengan tatapan yang memelas? Tak salah lagi. Tao mengkhawatirkan kakaknya yang sepertinya hendak pergi malam-malam begini.

Buru-buru Luhan menghapus genangan air di matanya berharap Tao terkecoh, sedikit merah di mata indah itu dikarenakan rasa kantuk. "Tao! _Gege _menyuruhnya masuk ke kamar, tidurlah!".

"_Wo buxiang _(tidak mau)! _Gege _mau kemana? Aku ikut!"

"Ini sudah malam dan aku tidak mengizinkanmu ikut."

"Kenapa?! Biasanya _gege_ tak melarang!"

Luhan menghampirinya, menghampiri adik bodoh yang takut ditinggal pergi itu. Luhan memang jarang sekali keluar rumah tanpa membawa Tao kecuali untuk urusan kuliah. Adiknya itupun sama, hampir tidak pernah meminta Luhan tinggal di rumah selagi ia keluar _except for schooling_.

Satu kecupan di dahinya, membuat Tao sedikit merasa lega. _Kebiasaan_, _kalau sudah bingung membujuk pasti main cium_, batin Tao. "_Gege _janji pulang cepat, tunggulah di kamarmu..."

"_Hao_ (oke)?"

Tao menggembungkan pipinya, masih dengan muka yang menyiratkan kekecewaan. "_Nde_..." _aegyo_.

"Kenapa pakai Bahasa Korea, sih?" tawa halus ―yang diyakini Tao sangat palsu― keluar dari bibir Luhan. Lelaki itu tertawa tapi wajahnya tidak terlihat geli. Apa-apaan tawa yang dipaksakan itu? Kini Tao berasumsi Luhan bukan tidak mengizinkan dirinya ikut, tapi tidak bisa. Pertanyaannya, apa yang menyebabkannya tidak bisa?

"_Gege _segera kembali," dan setelah itu, Luhan berlari ke luar rumahnya. Tengah malam begini, mau kemanakah dia?

**EXO is Here**

To : Jonginnie

_Jonginnie, sudah tidurkah? :(_

From : Jonginnie

_Ada apa, _chagiya_? Kenapa cemberut? Senyum dong. ;)_

To : Jonginnie

_:) Tadi mimpi buruk..._

From : Jonginnie

_Tentang apa?_

To : Jonginnie

_Hmm, gambar hitam putih. Darah, listrik, api, bercampur menjadi satu. Banyak wajah orang yang muncul dalam mimpiku..._

From : Jonginnie

_Katakan padaku, apakah kita berjodoh, _chagiya_? Aku baru saja memimpikan hal yang sama. Kalau tak salah ada es juga. Bedanya, setelah itu aku memimpikanmu sedang tersenyum. Jadi tidak terlalu buruk mimpinya... _(/•ิ_•ิ)/

Kyungsoo melotot. Mata yang sudah besar itu tambah besar akibat _shock_ karena balasan pesan Jong In.

EEEEEEH? Apa, apa? Dia, si Kim Jong In itu, memimpikan hal yang sama? Aish, mimpi apanya! Itu kilasan gambar asli, bukan sekedar mimpi! Kyungsoo hanya menggunakan kata 'mimpi' untuk membuat dalih. Ia tak ingin Jong In mengira dirinya orang aneh yang menerima gambar-gambar dalam benak itu, karena merupakan satu dari ke-12 pemilik kekuatan abnormal.

Tapi, apa jadinya, kalau ternyata Jong In juga merupakan anggota **EXO**? Kyungsoo berani bersumpah, Luhan hanya mengirim telepati pada ke-12 tokoh legenda. Yang berarti, jikalau benar Jong Ini memimpikan ―melihat, maksudnya― kilasan berupa darah, api, es, dan listrik itu... maka...

Jong In adalah―

To : Jonginnie

_Jonginnie-_ah_, besok bisa ketemuan di taman biasa, tidak? Ada yang harus kujelaskan padamu. _

―bagian dari **EXO**?

From : Jonginnie

_Tidak masalah, Kyungie _chagiya

Jong In disana sebenarnya tak begitu mengerti kenapa tiba-tiba Kyungsoo mengalihkan pembicaraan pesan. Ia memutuskan untuk mengikuti alur pesan itu saja. Dan karena kebetulan besok senggang, Jong In menerima ajakan Kyungsoo.

**EXO is Here**

"Kri―?"

DUGH!

Luhan terdorong mundur ketika berusaha memasuki kamar Kris. Rupa-rupanya Kris yang tahu pemuda itu akan datang, memanfaatkan _moment_ itu untuk mencekik leher Luhan dan mengapitnya ke dinding. Lengan yang kekar itu saja sudah sulit ditahan Luhan agar nafasnya tidak tercekat, tinggi badan mereka yang kontras menjadi keuntungan bagi Kris seorang.

Kris sudah bersumpah, bukan? Akan membunuh Joonmyun bila bertemu dengan pengendali air itu. _Since_, yang datang bukanlah Joonmyun melainkan Luhan, kenapa tidak melampiaskan kemarahan saja pada Luhan? Seseorang tolong sadarkan Kris dari kegilaannya yang berniat mengirim Luhan ke alam baka.

Sebenarnya melihat kondisi Kris saat ini, belum tentu juga sih Luhan masuk alam baka. Soalnya, Kris masih terguncang dengan kilasan adegan masa lalu yang tadi memenuhi benaknya. Asal tahu saja lelaki jangkung itu sempoyongan, keringat dingin pula. Nafas yang memburu cukup untuk membuktikan tidak sehatnya Kris saat ini. Kris butuh _aspirin_nya. Atau, carikan tukang hipnotis agar ia bisa tenang dan tidur dengan damai.

Lima menit lalu Luhan baru saja mendobrak masuk apartemen Kris yang sederhana. Mengganggu malam pria itu dengan seenaknya menapak kaki keras-keras di lantai bangunan apartemennya. Juga seenaknya membuka pintu kamar pribadi Kris tanpa persetujuan pemiliknya. Jadi, perlakuan Kris sekarang ini untuk yang mana sebenarnya―karena Luhan memaksa masuk apartemen, atau... karena telepati yang dikirimnya tadi?

"Kenapa kau lakukan itu!?"

". . ."

"Kenapa?!"

". . ."

"Bicaralah, Xi Luhan! Kau taruh mana janji untuk tidak mengulang kembali takdir?!"

". . ."

"Kau pikir menyenangkan untuk membunuh? Hah? Disakiti dan menyakiti itu lucukah bagimu?!"

". . ."

"Ini bukan permainan, Luhan! Bukan juga perang!"

". . ."

"JAWAB AKU!"

Intensitas kekencangan jepitan lengan Kris bertambah. Luhan menatap nanar pria yang menggila di hadapannya. Sakit, tentu saja sakit. Kerongkongan Luhan berasa ingin meledak, namun berteriak pun ia tak bisa. Kris, kalau kau mencekiknya agar bicara, yang akan terjadi pastilah kebalikannya, percayalah padaku.

"A―ku haa...nya inghin me-melin..dungih...nya.."

"FU*K, LUHAN! DON'T YOU SEE THAT YOUR SELFISHNESS DOOMS THE OTHER TO DANGER!?"

"Khh..."

"I ASKED, DON'T YOU SEE!?"

"Kris _hyung_! Lepaskan!"

Benar saja, perintah itu berhasil membuat Kris melepaskan jepitan lengannya dari leher Luhan. Kok bisa? Karena perintah yang muncul dari Jong Dae, dibarengi dengan kiriman petir dari telapak tangannya. Listrik selalu mampu mengejutkan seluruh tubuh manusia. Begitulah yang terjadi dengan Kris. Tidak menyangka akan kedatangan satu tamu lagi, Kris yang tersengat petir langsung roboh di lantai.

"Luhan _hyung_! _Gwaenchana_?!"

Jong Dae buru-buru menangkap tubuh Luhan yang hampir terjatuh. Kris benar-benar gila membuatnya selemas ini hanya dengan cekikan di leher. Kalau Jong Dae tak datang, apa jadinya Luhan nanti? 'Manusia goreng'?

"Ukh.. uhuk-uhuk! A-aku baik-baik saja..."

"Apa maumu, Jong Dae!?" tanya Kris, dengan suara seraknya. Kris terlihat memegangi perutnya. Meski petir yang diberikan Jong Dae tidak terlalu kuat, kondisi Kris yang sekarang bahkan tidak mampu menyesuaikan diri dengan listrik yang menyengat.

"Selesaikan dengan logika! Bukan kekerasan!"

"Apa menurutmu orang egois dapat mengerti logika yang ada?! BEGITU?!"

Jong Dae diam. Luhan tak mampu menjawab. Kris? Jangan ditanya. Memangnya dia pernah bicara kalau tidak ada yang penting?

Krik.

Selama ketiganya terdiam, suasana hambar mendominasi. Luhan perlahan merosot ke lantai, masih bersandar di dinding. Ia tangkupkan kedua tangan untuk menutupi wajahnya.

"Dia mengancamku..."

"Mengancam akan mengingatkan Tao pada seluruh kenyataan menyedihkan ini.. Aku...tidak bisa, Kris. Aku sangat, sangat mencintainya."

"Sulit melihatnya menangis. Tao itu adik yang bahkan tak seperti adikku. Aku mengasihinya...lebih dari apapun."

"Biarlah kita hanya bersebelas, aku akan menggantikan posisinya. Asalkan...senyumnya.. hiks..."

Mulai lagi... Tolonglah, Luhan, berhenti. Tangismu terdengar menyakitkan. Pilu, menurut Kris. Mengingatkannya pada―

"Asalkan senyum itu―tidak hilang. Hikss.."

―masa lalu.

* * *

"...Pergi."

". . ."

"Pergilah kalian berdua."

Luhan segera menegakkan kakinya. Ia menyeka air mata dan hidungnya. Lelaki itu keluar ruangan menuju pintu apartemen Kris. Urusannya sudah selesai, tak ada lagi yang bisa mencegahnya pergi. Jong Dae mengekor di belakang Luhan, berusaha menyamakan langkah. Hanya saja sebelum benar-benar pergi dari kamar milik Kris, ia berkata: "Apa _hyung_ tidak mengingat adiknya Luhan _hyung_?"

Kris tidak menjawab.

"Zi Tao? Huang Zi Tao yang itu?"

Lagi-lagi yang ditanya bungkam.

"Jujur saja _hyung_, aku mengingat hubungan-hubungan antar _member_ dulunya. _Hyung _tahu 'kan maksudku?"

"Termasuk...hubungan _hyung_ dengan anak bermata panda itu. Aku mengetahuinya."

Tanpa basa-basi lagi, Jong Dae melenggang pergi. Beranjak mengejar Luhan.

_Apa? Hubungan apa?_

**EXO is Here**

"Masa bodoh, Chanyeol! Aku ngantuk dan ingin tidur!"

"Lho kok begitu?! Kau mengerti maksudku, 'kan? Iya 'kan?"

BRAKK!

"Baekkie-ya!"

Bakehyun menutup pintu dengan kasarnya tepat di depan muka Chanyeol. Kunci diputar, rantai disangkutkan ke pengaitnya, dan, selesailah blokade pengaman supaya laki-laki tiang listrik itu tak bisa maksud.

Baekhyun itu _badmood_, tauk! Chanyeol bilang, kemungkinan besar dirinya adalah Flame, sedangkan Baekhyun yang **benci **cahaya itu adalah Light! Demi Tuhan, apa-apaan? Chanyeol dapat nama keren, masa' julukan Baekhyun seculun itu? Dan lagi, cahaya? Heh, kalau Chanyeol bisa memainkan api tanpa terbakar, lalu Baekhyun apa? Memainkan cahaya tanpa kena silau? Aish, tidak lucu.

"Kau mendengarnya juga, 'kan Baekkie? Aku yakin kau mendengarnya! Dan, soal selau bersama itu, bukannya sudah jelas mengarah ke kita berdua? Light dan Flame, kalau api adalah diriku, Baekhyunnie pasti cahayanya!"

"_Shut the fuck up_, Chanyeol! Kau tidak tahu sakitnya mataku bila terkena cahaya langsung!"

Chanyeol pun mulai berpikir. Pantas saja, terang lampu di rumah keluarga Byun itu ngga seberapa. Paling tidak, lebih gelap dari rumahnya. Pertama kali masuk, dikira Chanyeol memang efek kebanyakan barang mewah, yang menyebabkan nuansa kuning dan emas mendominasi. Eh tak tahunya, memang benar rumah besar ini memakai lampu yang _watt_nya kecil. Dilakukan demi menghindari iritasi mata Baekhyun ―yang dulu pernah menangis meraung-raung akibat infeksi pada mata, disebabkan terlalu terangnya cahaya yang diterima retina―.

Bukannya takut atau apa, Baekhyun cuma _illfeel_ apabila cahaya yang baginya terlalu terang menampakkan diri.

"Tanggal duabelas..."

Chanyeol mendesah putus asa. Cobaan banget, ditakdirkan meyakinkan Byun Baekhyun yang sepertinya bakalan sulit diajak ke Dermaga Incheon―tanggal 12 April nanti.

**EXO is Here**

_"Kris _ge_!"_

Muncul lagi? Oh tidak, jangan sekarang.

_"Hah? Apa? Menentang para _Angels_?"_

Kenapa selalu disaat ia bingung menentukan pilihannya... kenyataan masa lalu semakin menghantui.

_"_Dhuizang_, boleh colek tidak?"_

Pria dalam kilasan gambar barusan... Luhan.

_"Kris, kau suka es-krim? Tadi kami buat~"_

Es-krim? Oh... buatan dia yang sering membekukan barang.

_"Kris _hyung_! Kok kembang apiku dibuang, sih?"_

Aku ingat, itu karena kau memainkannya dengan sangat dahsyat. Apalagi tengah malam, bodoh.

_"Berisik!"_

Sopan sekali berteriak seperti itu pada orang yang lebih tua.

_"Aish! Cahaya itu merepotkan!"_

Sama merepotkannya sepertimu, _didi_...

_"Uhuk! Ish, asapnyaaa."_

Bukankah asap itu hasil kerjamu sendiri?

_"Petir barusan bukan ulahku, _hyung_."_

Aku percaya padamu...

_"Sepertinya sakit, ya?"_

Benar, sakit sekali. Hng―?

_"Ya! Kau mengagetkanku Kris_ ge_!"_

―Apa-apaan anak yang mengacungkan pedang ini... Mata panda yang lucu.

Tunggu... Dia―

―aku... mengenalnya.

Ya, sepertinya.

Zaman dahulu... di masa―

AAHHH! PERSTEAN DENGAN MASA LALU!

Ngapain mikirin masa lalu melulu? Yang harus dipikirkan itu masa kini, benar? Untuk apa terbelenggu masa lalu yang bisanya hanya membuatmu galau? Ngga penting! Yang berharga adalah _effort_ dalam hidupmu saat ini, bukan saat yang telah lalu! Kalau ia harus berkorban demi dunia, baiklah! Akan Kris lakukan! Seandainya dia mesti luka sana-sini cuma buat menjadi tameng para _didi_nya, oke! Tak masalah! Jika memang ini bagian dari takdirnya, Kris menerimanya!

BAIK! Wu Yi Fan memutuskan untuk bersikap seolah-olah masa lalu tak lagi berarti baginya.

Kris bangun dari rebahannya di lantai. Ia menyelimuti diri di kasur empuknya. Bersiap tidur agar dapat menyongsong esok hari yang baru.

Besok... semuanya, dimulai dari awal.

Kris akan bangun pagi, dengan wajah _stoic_nya mengunjungi Luhan, dan satu orang lagi di kediaman itu. Kris akan menginformasikan pada kawanannya ―Luhan, Kyungsoo, dan Jong Dae―, juga Joonmyun si sialan, bahwa ia telah berubah pikiran. Tanggal duabelas nanti, Kris akan mengajak Joonmyun bernegosiasi, barulah membantunya mengumpulkan anggota **EXO **yang keberadaannya belum terdeteksi.

Bersama-sama menjalani takdir kedengaran tidak buruk.

Kris, tahukah kau? Author bingung mengapa secepat ini kau merubah pendapat? Jadi sekarang, kau memutuskan untuk bergabung dengan...

**EXO**?

**EXO is Here**

"Menurutmu tadi itu apa?"

"Menurutmu, _ge_?" Yi Xing balas bertanya dengan entengnya. Pandangan mata masih lurus ke depan―ke televisi yang menayangkan tontonan horror.

"Entahlah." Aaaaah, salah satu sifat Minseok yang kurang Yi Xing sukai, sikap tidak pedulian. Tidak peduli pada keluarganya, dirinya sendiri, bahkan tidak pada Yi Xing. Dan sekarang tidak peduli tentang takdirnya?

_Film_ di televisi menampilkan klimaksnya. Yaitu para petarung yang hampir sukses menghabisi zombie-zombie. Tinggal menebas leher sang pemimpin, maka menanglah mereka. Akhirnya, setelah banyak perjuangan dan kematian, ada juga ketenangan karena berhasil memusnahkan koloni zombie yang entah mengapa sulit dihabisi.

_"AAAAAHHH! JUDY!"_

Satu petarung mati―pura-pura mati, maksud Author. Akting seorang aktris selalu dapat mengecoh penggemarnya, bukan? Kebetulan artis yang memainkan peran Judy Nicolia itu adalah favorit Yi Xing. Seksi sih, engga. Tapi kemampuan aktingnya lebih bagus dari sekedar bagus. Cantik? Lumayanlah. Hey, ini pendapat Yi Xing. Jangan protes.

KLIK!

"Haaa Yi Xing kenapa dimatikan?" erangan kesal terdengar dari bibir _pouty_ Minseok. Ia menoleh ke samping, dan medapati 'adik' jadi-jadiannya menatap serius.

"Ah berisik, sebentar lagi juga ntu _film_ selesai."

"Terus, kenapa? Eum? Sepertinya ada yang mau bicara disini."

"Aku," Yi Xing mengangkat tangannya, menandakan tebakan Minseok benar apa adanya, karena pemuda ini memang berniat memulai pembicaraan.

"Jadi, apa yang kau pikirkan, _ge_?" :│

"Tentang?" :/

"Yang tadi," :│

"Yang mana?" :/

"Yang baru saja terjadi." :│

"Memangnya apa yang baru saja terjadi?" :/

"Kejadian barusan!" :│

"Kejadian yang bagian m-a-n-a?!" :/

". . ." (_)

". . ." (?._.)

"..._Ge_, belum puas dihajar sama senior, ya? Apa perlu kutambahkan?" (o_O)9

"Ya! Sopan sekali, 'kan aku cuma bercanda," (o3o)

Minseok beranjak serius. Serius, kini benar-benar serius. Singkatnya, Minseok ini takut dihajar.

"Akan kuutarakan pendapatku. Kau ingat, orang yang waktu itu tabrakan denganmu, Yi Xing?"

Yi Xing menggumam: "He? siapa ya?" dengan wajah tablo-nya.

"Yang pendek dan kurus itu. Memangnya tak ingat, waktu kau hampir mati beku?"

"AH! Si pendek!" giliran diberitahu 'yang pendek', baru ingat-_-. Dasar jahat. "Ya, tentu saja ingat. Kenapa?"

"Kau tahu... dia memanggilku 'Frost'. Entah apa maksudnya."

"'Frost'? Tunggu dulu..." Yi Xing berpikir sebentar. Ia mengingat sesuatu namun tampak kesulitan ketika ingin memberitahu. "_Ge, _orang itu memanggilku 'Unicorn'."

Minseok mengangkat bahunya, tidak terkejut. Unicorn dan Frost, misterinya terpecahkan. Seandainya benar Minseok lah yang membekukan air yang menggenangi kepala Yi Xing waktu itu, bukankah sudah jelas dirinya adalah 'pembeku'? Jadi, Unicorn itu adalah sebutan untuk orang yang paling dekat dengannya saat ini? Yi Xing.

"Kenapa aku dipanggil 'Unicorn'?" tanya Yi Xing kemudian, "Aish, _ge_. Aku ini manusia, 'kan?"

"Begini, Yi Xing. Kau ingat, dalam suara tadi, ada yang disebut 'Dragon'? Menurutku bukan hanya kau yang mendapat julukan _non-human_."

"Ah, benar juga. Syukur deh bukan cuma aku," cengiran Yi Xing secerah matahari lantaran lega.

"Tadi juga ada 'Scorpion'. Yah, semacam 'kalajengking', begitu 'kan? Kurasa tidak jauh-jauh dari binata―"

.

_Lelaki itu mengamit lengannya, menarik dan terus menarik hingga mereka berdua terjatuh ke laut. Air asin sudah jelas membasahi pakaian yang dikenakan keduanya. Xiumin menggerutu sebal karena dingin air laut menyaingi dingin es-nya. Sedangkan laki-laki yang baru saja akan ia marahi, malah tertawa senang karena _moment _ini._

_Oh, lihat, matahari mulai terbenam. Ada yang bilanng, bila membuat permohonan saat matahari berencana tidur, permohonan itu akan cepat terkabul. Chen percaya, percaya saja dengan takhayul semacam itu. Yah, kalaupun takhayul, seandainya benar terjadi, bukankah akan sangat menyenangkan?_

_"Semoga aku dan Min _ge _selalu bersama." Dan permohonan itu membuat Xiumin menoleh cepat pada pemuda disampingnya._

.

"Binata? Binatang, maksud _gege_?" pertanyaan itu sukses membawa kesadaran Minseok kembali. Yi Xing melambaikan tangannya di depan wajah Minseok.

"_Ge_, kau melamun!"

Kilasan hitam-putih barusan... apa? Orang yang muncul dalam benaknya, rasanya Minseok kenal. Terlihat seperti 'Scorpion' yang baru saja dibicarakannya... Atau mungkin memang benar―'Scorpion'?

Minseok mengerjapkan matanya beberapa kali, "Eh, tanggal berapa waktu kumpul di Dermaga Incheon, menurut suara tadi?" ―pasti yang dimaksud ini suara telepati Luhan.

"Tanggal duabelas bulan ini. Kenapa?"

"Bagaimana...kalau kita hadir, Yi Xing?"

"Oooh!" Yi Xing mengangguk-angguk setuju. "Ide bagus! Aku ingin buat perhitungan dengan orang pendek itu―kalau dia ada, sih."

Persetujuan dibuat. Kim Minseok dan Zhang Yi Xing, selaku tokoh utama yang belum mengerti apa-apa, memutuskan untuk... berpartisipasi sebagai **EXO**.

Ini sudah larut malam, tidakkah kalian berpikir sebaiknya kita tidur? _Casts _pun butuh istirahat, jadi― sssshh! Jangan ganggu mereka, ya! Selimuti diri dan peluklah guling kesayangan kalian, Readers. Berdoalah sebelum tidur menurut agama masing-masing, dan mari kita menyelami mimpi. Bersama-sama anggota **EXO**. ;)

**_The story's ending isn't here..._**

**_Part 4c is gonna come soon!_**

* * *

_Messing With Author_

Mian, EL ngantuk karena ini apdet jam 2 pagi._.V

Jadi, kapan-kapan aja kita ngegalau, eh, maksudnya ngegosip barengnya yah. :*

Good night and morning,

**Noelle'TheLost13** (11 November, 2012 / 02:15)


	6. Chapter 4 (c)

**MAMA**

Author : TheLost13  
Disclaimed : I own everything, except the humble casts, are the God's. :)

Title : MAMA – The Team (4c/?)

Genre : Hurt/comfort, fluff, crime, adventure, friendship, romance, action, (WARNING!) BL.

Rating : T

Casts : EXO members, also other casts~

Pair : Official pair of EXO (KrisTao, HunHan, ChanBaek, XiuChen, SuLay, KaiSoo).

Summary : "This is a story about The God, and the victims."

Note~ : Demi apah saya baru tau kalo Thehunnie itu ultahnya tanggal 12 April!? (・口・)  
Esumpih shock nih! Kenapa milih tanggal bisa pas ultahnya Thehun cobaa? Yaudahlah, anggep keberuntungan aja. xD

HunHan _shipper _dan KrisTao _shipper _tolong jangan bunuh saya karena disini masih ada HanTao momen! Dx

.

**REVIEWERS~**

**Brigitta Bukan Brigittiw : **Kalo Tao unyu, aku apa? *wink* Sehun dah muncul nih, dan tolong jangan marahin dia karena telat muncul. '-')b

**roleplayer : **Ahahahah, ternyata ada yang nyadar! Itu emang keambil dari lagu kok. xD Gapapaa, reviewmu sangat berharga. KrisTao is real! ._.b

**Minki 'Light Pearl' Kim : **Pas aku searching di google, ternyata bener ya Minki itu namanya pake 'Lee'. Wkwkwk.. xD Berarti fic ini minim banget penjelasannya? o.o Sebenernya semua pairing nanti dapet jatah yang sama mbak bro(?)! Kalo soal Lay ama Suho...percaya ga kalo saya penginnya LayHo? ._.

**EXO Fujoshi : **EEEH! Siapa bilang KaiDo udah jadian!? Dx *cekek Kai* Gyahahahah, romance? *lirik fic MAMA* #dengan bangga menyatakan diri sebagai orang yang tak pandai dalam hal romance#

**The Paradise : **I like your name, really. ._.b Aku juga baru tau kalo April itu ultahnya HunHan...

**Chaca : **Serah abangnya dong. #plakk #gajetotal

**Ryu Chanhyun : **Maaf karena Baekkie cakep-cakep rada lemot *digampar Baekhyun's shipper*, saya belom bisa membuatnya tersadar. ._.a

**niki hyuuchiha : **SuLay ato LayHo sih ni benernya? *sweatdropped*

**Phindi little Panda : **Thehunnie masih mau ngumpet. ._.

**Numpangbaca : **KrisTaoHunHan adalah contoh... kisah cinta segiempat. #plakk Yah, Joonmyun sebagai asisten pemimpin nantinya *lirik Kris* harus tahan ama bash. Wkwkwk..

**Baek Lalla Chan EXOtics : **Saya bukan chagimu, saya chaginya Hyukkie oppa~ Iya, emang ga nyambung._. #digamparLalla

**blue minra : **Kyahahahah, saya juga berharap gitu~ Ouwoooo~

**Eine Liste : **Saya pengin tanya, ada dua orang kah yang memakai akun FFn-mu? ._. Iyah bener, pada penginnya jadi normal, sama seperti saya yang pengin banget jadi normal...

Review kedua ini Eine atau Liste? Atau dua-duanya? Apakah gaya saya emang begitu? :o Saya sangat menerima text message karena itu lebih mudah:P

**tweety airy : **Mari berdoa kalau begitu. (/_\)

**FujoshiNa Exotics : **Udah nih~

**uniquegals : **Sama, akjkdlejibshv pairing kesukaan saya semua ini! Ah jeongmalyo? o.o Saya masih amatiran kok, Author senioran mah banyak diluar sanaa. #diluarmana?

**Bubble Sehun : **INI DIA ORANG YANG REVIEWNYA SELALU JADI YANG TERBANYAK! Iyak eon, sumpah malu banget ada typo. T^T Eh, tapi kalo buka di hape kok ga keliatan emotnya ya? ._. Wkwkwk, yang penting jangan lalai bekerja deh eon! Keep hwaiting ne! xD

**JaeRyeoCloudnia : **Udah dilanjut mbak bro~

**RyoungSuhoWife : ***tangkep flyingkiss nya* *kiss balik* :*

**BLUEFIRE0805 : **Mongomong, kamu itu cewek ya? Saya sempet ngira kamu tuh cowok._. Minta gih pejenya ama KaiDo~ xD ah jeongmal? Hyaaa malu ada typo. (/.\)

**Krisensation : **Yo wassup bro! #watdehelisdis?# Ini bener-bener minta disetubuhin ama Kris nih-_- wks, siapa bilang useless! *lempar Kris* Love you too(?)~

**Shim Agassi : **Sumpah ini KrisTao ama HunHan! Saya ga tega memisahkan para pasangan. :'( Ciuuuus, migoreng, cumpih. xD

**Koizumi d' GreenErz : **Ah jinjja? *terbang ke langit ketujuh*

**lovelySoo-ie : **Kai kan sok gombal! *lempar Kai* Maklum gatau malu kayak Chanyeol nih. Wks~ Ah siapa yaaa, emang ada yang bakal bilang gitu selain Suho? :p di chapter ini bakalan dijelaskan, meski Jong Dae nya sendiri ga muncul._.V Itu bener, cara pandang orang memang berbeda-beda... Karena aku lope-lope ama Tao, jadi aku buat dia sebagai penyadar Kris~ nanti di chapter berikutnya bakal ada KrisTao moment~

**CrayonThat XX **: Yo whassup girl! Dasar telat baca._.V wkwkwk, saya udah ketularan gila kamu jadi ga masalah kalopun kamu mau ngegila di review. xD

**KAMSAHAMNIDA BUAT SEMUA READERS, REVIEWERS, DAN SIDERS! KEEP HWAITINGGG! :***

.

*Big hug before start*

Lit'Lethal © Enjoy~

.

_Dia yang membenci eksistensi dirinya sendiri..._

**EXO is Here**

"A?!" Kyungsoo tersenyum bahagia karena berhasil menemukan orang yang ingin ditemuinya.

"I?!" Jong In menyahuti, setengah bercanda.

"U?!" dilanjutkan?

"E?!" candaan macam apa ini? Semacam 'kaget beruntun' kah?

"O―ish, apasih!" dan Kyungsoo pun sewot karena merasa dibercandai.

"Lho, kan Kyungie _hyung_ yang mulai!" _you got the point_, Kim Jong In! Memang Kyungsoo yang memulai, tapi 'kan kau yang menyahuti pertama kali-_-.

"Oke, lupakan! Dasar Kim Jong In bodoh!"

"Berani sebut begitu sekali lagi, kupastikan bibirmu basah detik berikutnya."

Mendengar ancaman-yang-cukup-menyeramkan itu, Kyungsoo buru-buru mengunci mulutnya. Ia menelengkan kepala, sembari menampilkan _puppy eyes_ terbaik agar Jong In memberikan toleransi. Lihatlah cengiran nakal yang sekarang tertera di bibir Jong In. Kyungsoo-_ah_, berhati-hatilah pada dia-yang-mengaku-sebagai-pacarmu-dan-seenaknya-memanggilmu-_chagiya_.

"Jadi, apa yang ingin dibicarakan?"

"Eh, hm... itu―"

"Jangan bilang _hyung_ cuma kangen padaku, makanya berdalih agar aku datang kemari?"

Gyahahahahah! Mimpi kau, Kim Jong In! Ngga mungkin begitu, 'kan? Ya 'kan, Kyungsoo-_ah_?

...Sepertinya percuma Author membantah karena _uri_ Kyungsoo sudah ketangkap basah _blushing_. Aish Kyungsooo, mau kau taruh mana muka cantik Author ini sehabis menertawakan Jong In yang pede gile!? *sweatdropped*

"_Anniya_, siapa bilang aku kangen!" bilang begitu pun tak berguna karena rona di pipi itu mengkhianati dirimu, Kyungsoo. '-' Mengakulah, ada sekelebat rasa senang karena bisa bertemu Jong In saat ini, 'kan?

"Aish, _hyung_. Mau dicium basah ya, kok daritadi belum mulai-mulai?"

"Eh iya iya! Ini aku mau mulai!" Kyungsoo menarik nafas panjang sebelum melanjutkan: "Jadi, bagaimana 'mimpi'mu semalam, Jonginnie?"

"Mimpi yang mana?"

"Yang kau bilang sama denganku itu lho."

"Oh! Memangnya kenapa _hyung_ mau tahu?"

"Biar kuceritakan sebuah kisah, Jonginnie," Jong In _sweatdropped_. Ini sebenarnya mau nanya, mau tahu, atau mau cerita? Labil juga nih si Kyungsoo. Jong In janji bakalan mencipok Kyungsoo bila setelah ini masih ada basa-basi lagi.

Kyungs_oo_ bernafas panjang lagi. Siap-siap, siap-siap! Dongeng ter'buruk' sepanjang sejarah akan dimulai! "Zaman dahulu kala, hiduplah―"

"Pangeran dan putri dari kerajaan?" tebak Jong In asal. Alhasil sebuah timpukan dengan telapak tangan mendarat di puncak kepalanya.

"Dengarkan dulu sampai selesai! Mana ada dongeng begituan yang nyata!?"

"Iyadeh iyaa, ngga pake mukul kali _hyung_," Jong In menggembungkan pipinya sebal. Jujur menurut Author sama sekali tak terlihat _aegyo_nya, kalau menurut Readers ya ngga tahu deh.

"Hiduplah duabelas pemilik kekuatan **ab**normal yang masing-masing mempunyai peranan penting bagi dunia ini."

"Yang memiliki kemampuan untuk terbang bebas di udara, mendapat sebutan Flight," Jong In mengangguk-angguk.

"Beberapa elemen, seperti air, disebutnya dengan Water. Petir atau listrik, Lightning. Earth, adalah sebutan untuk pengendali tanah," _itu aku_.

"Es, yang seperti dalam 'mimpi'mu, disebut Frost."

"Ada api dan cahaya, Flame dan Light yang sulit dipisahkan."

"Wind, angin. Bermain dengan badai tidak sulit baginya."

"_Healer_, menyembuhkan segalanya dengan hanya mengangkat tangan. Bunga yang sudah layu pun dapat dihidupkan kembali. Sekedar informasi, seorang Healer mampu membuat _barrier_, atau sejenis tameng lainnya."

"Telekinetic, menggerakkan sesuatu tanpa menyentuhnya. Termasuk juga menggerakkan pikiran manusia, telepati."

"Time Controller, adalah sebutan baginya yang menguasai ruang dan waktu."

"Terakhir adalah Teleport. _The Eye Tricker_. Tipe macam ini menguasai ruang, berteleportasi kesana kemari semudah menjentikkan jari. Tapi penguasa ruang tidak berarti menguasai waktu. Makaya, lebih baik **kau** jauh-jauh dari Time Controller karena kekuatanmu tidak akan berfungsi di hadapannya."

Jong In manggut-manggut lagi, "Eh? Aku?"

'Did he just say, 'me'?' batin Jong In heran. Memang ada hubungan apa dirinya dengan _The Eye Tricker_ itu?

"Jonginnie, 'mimpi' yang kau sebut semalam itu bukan mimpi. Gambar-gambar dalam kepalamu berwarna hitam putih, benar? Kilasan itu adalah gambar masa lalu kita. Senyum yang kutunjukkan itu pun, pastinya pernah kuberikan padamu di masa lalu."

"Kau mengingatnya? Aku sebagai Earth, dan kau... adalah Teleport."

.

_"Kkamjong, kau pacaran dengan Dio _ge_?"_

_Yang dipanggil menemukan sumber suara disampingnya persis. Anak itu rupanya, si panda yang cengengnya minta dijitak. Kai mengangkat sebelah alisnya, kemudian benar-benar menjitak Tao. "Aku ini _hyung_mu juga, ingat?"_

_"Auw, sakittt..."_

_"_Well_, kenapa kalau iya?"_

_"Ha, _chukkae_! Traktirannya ditunggu!"_

_". . ."_

_"Apasih?"_

_"Belum pernah aku dengar orang China berbicara bahasa Korea sepertimu."_

_"Lho, lalu Kris _gege_?"_

_"Dia kasusnya lain."_

.

Gambaran masa lalu berhenti sampai disitu. Jong In kembali pada alam sadarnya dengan mulut terbuka, menandakan kekagetan yang mendalam.

"Jong In? Jonginnie?"

Ia melihat ke samping, dan langsung teringat bahwa postur badan orang yang saat ini berada di dekatnya, merupakan postur badan milik lelaki yang amat dicintainya pada masa lalu.

"Hyaa! Jonginnie, kenap―mph!"

Biarkan saja, Kyungsoo. Biarkan ABG (Anak Baru Gede) itu memelukmu untuk menyampaikan tingkat kerinduannya padamu. Biarkanlah Jong In menikmati bibirmu demi memastikan, bibir yang kini diciumnya itu masih sama seperti dulu. Biarkan dia bermanja-manja, karena entah sampai kapan hal ini akan berlangsung, tidak ada yang tahu.

Kalian berdua kembali terjerat pada takdir. Ini hanyalah pertemuan yang terlampau indah, sebelum kedatangan 'badai'.

"Ngin, Jong In! Kita masih di taman..."

Jong In memang melepaskan ciumannya terhadap Kyungsoo, namun tak berarti ia rela membiarkan tubuh yang didekapnya melarikan diri. Kyungsoo sendiri, kagetnya ngga hilang-hilang, makanya tidak sanggup bereaksi.

Bohong besar kalau Jong In bilang alasan memanggil Kyungsoo dengan '_chagiya' _itu karena mereka kekasih. Bohong, Kyungsoo dan Jong In bahkan baru bertemu seminggu yang lalu. Memang benar semenjak pengakuan bahwa Jong In adalah penggemar rahasia Kyungsoo, pertemuan jadi lebih sering terjadi dengan cara janjian di taman. Tapi bukan berarti keduanya langsung berlanjut ke arah 'kekasih', 'kan? Lagipula hanya sekedar ketemu dan ngobrol kok.

Tapi sekarang Jong In berani _memeluknya_, juga _mencium_Kyungsoo dengan gemasnya, saudara-saudara! Apakah ini berarti...

Ingatannya sudah pulih? Ingatan tentang kenyataan, bahwa ia adalah _member_ **EXO**.

"_Hyung._"

"Y-ya?"

"Aku mencintaimu."

"Aku mencintai _hyung_ meski harus mati demi takdir. Aku bersyukur _hyung_ adalah orang pertama yang kutemui, sebagai sesama pemilik takdir. Terimakasih telah mengingatkanku tentang masa lalu... karena saat ini aku bahagia mengingatmu yang dulunya adalah―"

CUP!

Kecupan di bibirnya membuat Jong In terdiam. Jadi ini perlakuan orang yang tadi memberitahu Jong In bahwa mereka masih di taman?

"―Kekasihmu, aku tahu." Kyungsoo melanjutkan.

Dan keduanya kembali memberikan ciuman dalam, melampiaskan rasa rindu yang amat besar. Tak peduli tatapan menusuk yang ditujukan untuk pasangan sesama jenis ini.

_You two, get a room puh-lease._

**EXO is Here**

"Baekhyun-_ssi_ dan Chanyeol-_ssi_ semalam kenapa? Bertengkar?"

Dia Sandara. Perempuan yang main nyelonong masuk ke kamar Baekhyun karena merasa sudah menjadi tugasnya untuk membangunkan si Tuan Muda. Baekhyun menggeliat tak nyaman, ketika cahaya matahari mulai tertangkap matanya. Ia menggumam setengah sadar dari kantuknya, setengah mengingat kejadian semalam juga.

"Ehm..tidak tahulah... Terserah tiang listrik itu saja.. mau menyebut apa..."

Terserah?

"Tapi kalau mau bertengkar beneran...akan kulayanii.."

"Aah, _jinjja_?" Sandara menggoda. Seingatnya anak majikan ini bukan tipe yang suka cari ribut deh. Sandara tahu Baekhyun itu pemuda seperti apa. Kalau di sekolah sangat pendiam. Remaja lain di kampus selalu menggosip bersama tanpa mendelik pada Baekhyun yang sendirian di pojokan sedang pundung(?) memikirkan nasibnya.

"Mmmh.. iya serius..."

Baekhyun tidak tahu rupanya, ada yang memperhatikan dirinya dari dekat sejak tadi. Sandara masuk, orang itu diam-diam juga masuk. Penguntit yang membisu masuk itu rupanya tahu, Sandara adalah satu-satunya pekerja yang memegang kunci kamar Baekhyun dan terlatih untuk membuka pengait besi dari luar kamar. Memang hebat idenya, harus ia akui. Menunggu _maid_ membuka pintu duluan. Dan karena Sandara tidak bereaksi apa-apa saat dia ikut-ikutan ke dalam, orang itu menganggapnya sebagai izin bahwa ia diperbolehkan mengganggu tidur Baekhyun.

Siapakah kira-kira dia yang dengan beruntungnya mendapat akses ke kamar pribadi Baekhyun? Bingo! Park Chanyeol!

"YA! _NEO GEEULEUN OLI_ (kau bebek pemalas)!"

"_Mwo_!? Bebek pem― GYAAA!"

Sandara geleng-geleng kepala, kelihatan santai sekali meski Baekhyun yang mestinya dia layani sebagai majikan ditindih dengan kasar oleh teman barunya. Eh tunggu, teman baru? Tadi Author dimuntahin karena sama Baekhyun karena membuat julukan 'teman baru'. Yang benar itu **penghuni baru** rumah keluarga Byun!

"_Ireona ireona ireonaaaa _(bangun)!"

"Ya! Menjauh kau dariku dasar tiang listrik bodoh! Agh, beraaaat!"

Chanyeol sinting! Lupa ya tubuh Baekhyun sekecil apa? Mana kuat disuruh menahan berat badanmu! Sudah tahu punya badan segede gaban, malah sengaja menindih si imut Baekhyun! Author ngga nanggung ya kalau nanti Baekhyun semakin marah padamu~

Ronde pertama pertempuran kasur, dimulai!

Baekhyun? Dengan segenap kekuatannya memukulkan guling kesayangan hingga kepala Chanyeol dikelilingi lima bintang (#korbanfilmkartun). Chanyeol meringis, lalu membalas pukulan itu dengan gigitan di pipi _chubby_ Baekhyun. Tak sudi kalah, Baekhyun mendorong lelaki jangkung itu telak di wajah―cuih, tampannya. Berhasil menguasai diri agar terlepas dari tindihan Chanyeol, Baekhyun kemudian menghadiahkan sebuah tendangan spesial untuk ulu hati Chanyeol.

"Ukh! Sakit Baekkie!"

Bersiap menimpuk pakai bantal empuk, "Apa peduliku!? Makan nih sarapan pagimu!" Baekhyun sungguhan menjejalkan bantal yang ia pegang ke mulut―atau tepatnya ke muka Chanyeol.

"Buh―!"

"Aaaah! Ya! Jangan main gelitik!"

"Lephaashh! Ish Baekhyunnie aku hampir mati! Sekarang giliranmu memakan masakan pagi hari!"

"_Andwae_! Ya! Aku harus kuliah!"

"Ini hari sabtu, tauk! Aww! Jangan pukul pakai bantal terus!"

"Turun dari kasurku! Pergi, pergi sana! Aduh! Jangan timpuk dengan itu!"

"Aish!"

"YA TIANG LISTRIK KERITING, KUBUNUH KAU! CEPAT KEMARI!" :

"KAU SAJA YANG KESINI! BAEKKIE PENDEK! WEEEEK!" :P

"APA KATAMU SIALAN! DASAR _NAMJA _ GILA KELEWAT SINTING!" :

Tinggalkan bocah-bocah kekanakan yang sedang bermain kejar-kejaran ini.

**EXO is Here**

"Itu kantung mata kenapa? Kurang tidur, _ge_?"

Luhan menggumam pelan sebagai jawaban. Mata bengkak bodo amat deh. Toh hari ini tidak ada jadwal kuliah yang mengharuskan _image_nya menurun. "Tidak sehitam punyamu, kok, Panda."

"Ya! _Gege _enak saja mengataiku panda! Yang penting mataku indah," Tao membalas tidak terima dihina sebagai panda yang bagian bawah matanya besar juga berwarna hitam itu. Author saja yang merasa bahwa 'panda' memang mirip dengan tokoh utama satu ini, atau kalian juga berpikir begitu?

Tidak ada jawaban, Tao mengalihkan pembicaraan. "_Gege _semalam dari mana?"

"Tumben sekali main rahasia-rahasiaan."

"Ingat _ge_, hari ini tampil modis di pertemuan orangtua siswa."

"Yang sopan sama bekas guru-guru _gege_ ya."

"Jangan membuatku malu dengan manja-manjaan di sekolah nanti."

"Bawakan bekal, lho, jangan lupa."

"Kupastikan hari ini tidak akan ada kejadian _bullying_ yang kau benci, _ge_."

"Huang Xi Tao."

"Apa―eh! Yang benar tuh Huang Zi Tao, _ge_!"

"Sekarang keluar dari kamar mandi dan biarkan aku membasuh diri. Atau kau ingin kucium sebelum gosok gigi? Masih pagi, berarti masih bau."

"Iyaaa, iyaaa... Aku keluar nih!" setelah mengingatkan kakaknya tentang hal pertemuan orangtua murid yang kebanyakan isinya tidak jelas itu, Tao keluar dari kamar mandi. Dan ini pertanyaan dari Author: sedang apa kakak-beradik itu di kamar mandi berduaan?

**EXO is Here**

Permen karet yang membentuk balon itu meledak sekian koma detik setelah langkah kaki seseorang terdengar mendekat di telinga Joonmyun. Ketika menengadahkan kepala, permen karet hampir meuncur turun dari pangkal tenggorokannya akibat terkejut. Beruntunglah Joonmyun pintar mengendalikan diri hingga cepat pulih dari kagetnya. Lebih lagi, pemuda itu untung karena tak jadi menelan permen karet yang sedang dikulumnya.

Kini di depannya berdiri lelaki yang tingginya minta dipendekin(?). Wajah yang keseringan menampilkan figur pemalas itu, tentu saja Joonmyun mengenalnya. Terlebih rambut pirang yang kelewatan mencolok, membuat siapapun akan langsung menyadari sang pemilik surai bahkan dari Tugu Monas Indonesia.

"Jadi ini sikap orang yang seenaknya menyuruh orang lain membangkitkan anggota **EXO **dari tidurnya? Santai sekali," sindiran yang bagus terhadap dia yang sedang duduk tenang di pinggiran sungai Chonggecheon, jajaran Seoul.

"Oh, dan, keluarkan kakimu dari sungai itu. Kau mengotorinya, sampah."

Joonmyun diam sesaat karena tidak ada ide membalas. Ia tercengang dengan mudahnya melihat kedatangan orang yang tak diduga akan muncul. Dan lagi, darimana orang itu tahu keberadaan Joonmyun? Ini kebetulan bertemu atau sengaja datang, sih?

"Sesama sampah jangan saling menghina, Wu Fan," gurau Joonmyun dengan sedikit kekehan.

Wu Yi Fan, atau lebih sering dipanggil Kris, dengan entengnya menjejakkan kaki jangkungnya di pundak Joonmyun. Sedikit mendorong agar Joonmyun merasa terancam karena di hadapannya persis adalah sungai. Tapi, Kris. Jika kau berniat membuatnya takut, percayalah, takkan berhasil. Apa kau lupa siapa Kim Joonmyun? Kalau lupa, biar kuingatkan kembali. Dia adalah seorang pengendali **air **di masa lalu.

"Li Jiaheng, berhenti. Cari ribut di dekat air berarti kau siap mati."

Kris tidak mengindahkan perkataan Joonmyun. Lagi-lagi Joonmyun sengaja membakar amarah pria emosian itu dengan memanggil nama aslinya. Joonmyun semakin terdorong ke depan seiring bertambahnya kekuatan kaki Kris.

"Kris, apa maumu?"

Lagi, intensitas dorongan kaki pada pundaknya, naik.

"KRIS _HYUNG_, kalau mau berantem tinggal minta apa susahnya."

"Begitu lebih baik."

"Tch! Cepat katakan urusanmu datang kemari."

"Dengarkan baik-baik karena aku tidak akan mengulanginya." Kris berhenti sebentar, "Aku akan bergabung kalau kau berikan posisi ketua padaku."

"Ya Tuhan, _hyung_! Kau **selalu** menjadi ketua, ingat? Untuk apa meminta lagi!"

"Karena kulihat sepertinya seseorang berusaha merebut posisiku."

". . ."

"Apa yang kau rencanakan, Joonmy―maksudku, Suho?"

". . ."

"Hem?"

"...Tidak ada. Aku hanya tak ingin dunia ini hancur, makanya―"

"Kalau sampai!" Joonmyun semakin mendekati kubangan sungai, "Kalau sampai kutemukan kebohongan setelah kata-katamu itu...akan kubunuh satu-persatu pemilik takdir, mulai dari dirimu."

"Kau mengancam?" Joonmyun bertanya dengan kedua alis terangkat.

"Tidak. Ini sumpahku padamu."

"Bagus, bukan sekedar ancaman kosong."

Tentu saja, Joonmyun. Seorang Kris menarik kata-katanya setelah bersumpah? Mustahil. Kini kau lah yang mesti berhati-hati agar tidak mendapat ajal dari si 'ketua'.

Kris mengangkat kembali telapak kakinya yang bersepatu. "Wind dan Light. Keduanya belum ditemukan."

"Mudah mencari Light. Apa kau sudah menemukan Flame?"

"Itulah masalahnya. Aku menemukan Teleport tepat setelah Flame. Tidak ada tanda-tanda 'cahaya'."

"Jadi ada yang belum sadar. Lalu kasus Wind?"

"Benar-benar tidak terdeteksi." Joonmyun mengucapkannya dengan penekanan pada kata 'benar-benar'.

"_Sure you're not lying_?" dan ketika Joonmyun menggeleng, Kris menambahkan: "Kalau begitu bagaimana caramu menemukan _member_ lain?"

"Merasakannya, tentu saja. Aku mengikuti arah titik-titik embun, atau air. Dengan instingku, mudah melakukannya."

"Kalau begitu coba lakukan untuk mencari keduanya!"

"'Kan sudah kubilang tidak terdeteksi sama sekali!"

Kris menghela nafas, begitu juga dengan Joonmyun. Bagaimana bisa dua-duanya belum menyadari atau belum pernah memakai kekuatan mereka. Kenapa pula dua anggota ini adalah pengendali elemen yang sangat dibutuhkan dalam pertempuran?

"Tanggal duabelas itu tiga hari lagi, Suho."

**EXO is Here**

"_Ge_, mau kemana?"

"Nostalgia. Sudah lama sekali tidak kesini..." jawaban yang mudah. "Tao mau pulang duluan?"

Tao menggeleng, sama sekali tak bermaksud meninggalkan Luhan sendirian di SMile High School. Pertemuan orangtua murid sudah selesai sejak sepuluh menit yang lalu. Siapa sih, guru yang tidak mengetahui perihal telah meninggalnya orangtua kandung dari Huang Zi Tao? Luhan sebagai kakak ―tiri― diizinkan menjadi wali Tao tiap kali ada pertemuan seperti ini.

Luhan, yang merasa kangen sekolahnya dahulu, mengajak Tao berkeliling untuk mencari suasana baru. Akan tetapi Tao dengan rendah hati menolak. Alasannya aneh memang, tapi nyata. Tao sudah bosan mendengar pertanyaan: 'Yang mana kakak, mana adik?'. Padahal sudah jelas Luhan memakai setelan kemeja sedangkan dirinya dibalut seragam sekolah. Kayaknya meremehkan tinggi badan Luhan banget deh. Satu lagi, memangnya muka Tao kelihatan tua, apa? Dasar orang-orang dewasa aneh.

"Aku ke kantin, ya _ge_."

"Memangnya buka? Ini hari Sabtu, Panda."

"Aish, kapan sih kantin SMile tutup, sok tahu saja _gege _ini. _Jja, _aku tunggu di kantin. Selesaikan saja acara haru-biru dengan sekolah ini."

Saling lambai tangan, Luhan dan Tao kemudian mengambil langkah masing-masing. Menjauhi satu sama lain.

**EXO is Here**

"_Gege, _Minseok _ge_! Bukankah itu si pendek yang pernah kutabrak?" :│

"Bwoh? Benar juga, matamu lumayan jelalatan ya, Yi Xing." :O

"Eeh... Enak saja." (-_-')

"Tapi, ada satu orang lagi. Aku tidak mengenalnya, kau?" (?'-')

"_Wo bu zhidao_ (tidak tahu). Bagaimana kalau coba menghampirinya?" :│

"Yaampun Yi Xing. Sok kenal sekali kau." :O

"_Whatever_." (-_,-)

"Tapi, ya, bolehlah. Siapa tahu ada informasi baru tentang suara dalam benak kita waktu itu." ('-')b

**EXO is Here**

Sehoon mendaratkan ujung tajam sebuah _cutter_, pada punggung tangannya. Bunyi 'JLEB' itu disertai darah yang mengalir keluar dari celah pori-pori kulit. Tak ada erangan yang keluar ketika ia melakukannya. Beginilah contoh anak kuat dan tidak cengeng. Atau contoh seorang masokis?

Sakit. Nyeri. Perih.

Hanya orang yang urat syarafnya telah diputus yang tidak dapat merasakan sakit itu.

Merah. Darah.

Sehoon pun meringis saat bagian _cutter_ yang menancap ia gerakkan untuk mengoyak daging tangannya.

Ngilu.

Suara bergemeletuk terdengar sangat pelan di telinga Sehoon. Tanda bahwa _cutter_ berhasil meraih tulang tangannya. Sehoon bersiap memutar-mutar _cutter_, berharap dengan gerakan itu, tulang yang ada akan tergerus.

TEK.

Sebelum ia sempat melakukan apapun, pergerakannya terhenti. Tubuhnya membatu, seperti ditahan ribuan rantai yang kuatnya melebihi barisan gajah. Seperti ada makhluk gaib yang mencengkeram tubuhnya, karena sekuat apapun ia melawan, kehendak tidak sampai pada tubuh itu. Tetap diam, terlebih tangannya.

Sehoon heran, kenapa dari sekian banyak hal yang dia benci, justru pada saat-saat menyenangkan seperti ini sesuatu menghentikannya.

Pertanyaannya, apakah 'sesuatu' itu?

Pasalnya, jangankan manusia, sekarang ini bahkan di sekelilingnya cuma ada meja dan kursi. Kalian ngga salah, Sehoon memang sedang berada di kelas, sendirian, tanpa seorangpun menemani. Dikarenakan jam pulang sekolah ―bertepatan dengan selesainya pertemuan orangtua siswa― sudah lewat daritadi, dan Sehoon tak berminat ditemani orang lain.

Sehoon melempar pandangannya ke arah pintu kelas. Alih-alih mendapati pemandangan koridor sekolah yang kosong, Sehoon justru menemukan seseorang yang tengah memperhatikannya. Wajah yang lembut, terlalu lembut malah untuk ukuran lelaki. Perrawakannya yang manis, sangat tidak cocok dengan baju formal yang ia kenakan dan posenya―melipat kedua tangan di depan dada.

Pria itu menghampiri Sehoon. Dan saat berada di dekatnya, ia meraih pergelangan tangan Sehoon yang dikepalkan seerat mungkin―agar _cutter_ tidak lepas.

"Apa yang kau lakukan," Sehoon mendongak menatap orang itu. Bukan, bukan pertanyaan. Sebuah desisan keluar, menandakan ketidaksukaan Sehoon dalam menghadapi lelaki yang baru ditemuinya. Keduanya saling tatap. Mendalami iris masing-masing demi mengetahui identitas satu sama lain.

"Hentikanlah. Benda tajam ini menolak menyakitimu. Apa kau tidak mendengar jerit pilunya saat menembus kullitmu?"

Jerit pilu?

Bola mata Sehoon membulat. Perasaan tak asing saat menatap pria itu, ada alasannya. Euforia seolah ia rindu yang sedaritadi bergejolak dalam dirinya, rasa yang sulit diungkap pada orang yang baru ditemui, semua itu ada alasannya!

"Telekinetic."

.

_"SEHUNA! Jangan lepaskan tanganku!"_

_"_Hyung_.. ini ta―takdir kita..."_

_"TIDAK! TAKKAN KULEPASKAN! BERJUANGLAH!"_

_"_H-hyung_.."_

_Tangan yang saling menggenggam itu, terpeleset. Melepaskan apa yang sebelumnya mereka perjuangkan. Dan terbentanglah jarak antara mereka. Yang satu terbawa pusaran hitam, yang satunya lagi berputar di udara sebelum akhirnya tersedot pusaran lainnya._

_"LULUUUUU!"_

.

Luhan melepaskan pegangannya pada pergelangan tangan Sehoon. Ia terpental, bokongnya menabrak kursi yang berdiri, lalu mendarat dengan kasarnya di lantai.

Apa itu tadi?

Di kepala Luhan terbayang, mati-matian dia berusaha untuk tidak membiarkan tangan yang digenggamnya menjauh. Sekuat mungkin mengeratkan genggamannya. Demi menolong orang yang ―sepertinya― dikasihinya. Luhan berusaha mmeyakinkan sang pemilik tangan bahwa apa yang mereka alami bukanlah takdir.

Lalu orang yang tak mampu Luhan lindungi itu―

"S-Sehun?"

―kenapa ada disini?

Kenapa orang yag memilih untuk menyerah pada takdir, hadir kembali dengan wajah manisnya? Mimik _innocent _ yang dingin? Wajah tanpa dosa itu? Kenapa berhadap-hadapan dengannya? Kenapa tangan dalam bayangannya barusan, yang dengan sulitnya ia perjuangkan, kini berlumuran darah? Kenapa 'dia' yang seharusnya telah menghilang, muncul kembali di hadapannya? Dengan sosok yang sama? Mengapa selalu sama?

Luhan berdiri kembali, "Se..hun?"

"Kau, Sehun yang itu?"

Orang itu tak menjawab.

"Sehun...?"

Lagi-lagi tak ada jawaban.

"Sehun-_ah_..."

Tetap bisu.

"Wind―"

PLAASH!

"JANGAN SENTUH!"

Akhirnya sebuah kalimat keluar dari bibir Sehoon. Itupun nadanya kelewat kasar. Membentak dibarengi dengan sabetan angin, ketika Luhan menggerakkan tangannya perlahan, coba meraih wajah dingin Sehoon. Peduli amat dengan kenyataan Luhan lebih tua darinya. Sehoon malas menerima penolakan, dan syukurlah Luhan langsung menghentikan gerak tangannya. Jari-jari Luhan mengepal merasakan sensasi kemarahan, dari angin yang menamparnya.

"Maafkan aku."

Oh, jadi sekarang kau mengalah, Luhan? Meminta maaf atas kepayahanmu, betapa lemahnya dirimu yang tak mampu menyelamatkan 'dia' yang kau cinta? Izinkan Author memberi saran, Luhan. Bila satu permintaan maaf tidak cukup bagi Sehoon untuk memaafkanmu, ucapkanlah seribu kali. Karena dengan mengulang kembali takdir, kebenciannya padamu semakin bertambah, pada dunia, pada Tuhan, dan juga pada dirinya sendiri.

Menemui Sehun saat ini sama dengan mengajak tempur. Siapa kira-kira pemenangnya? Angin, atau sang pengendali? Wind, atau Telekinetic? Yang muda, atau yang lebih tua? Seme, atau uke? (#digampar Readers karena OOT#)

**EXO is Here**

"Kukira tanggal duabelas itu tiga hari lagi? Atau aku tanpa sadar memajukan tanggalnya?" Joonmyun berbasa-basi menyambut kedatangan dua rekannya. Ia menampilkan senyum menggoda pada mereka yang baru saja datang.

Kris yang sebelumnya mengoceh langsung berhenti dan menatap tajam 'tamu-tamu' tak diundang tersebut. "_Nuguya_?"

"_Hyung_. Sopan sedikit sama teman se'takdir'." Informasi dari Joonmyun berhasil membuat Kris menaikkan sebelah alisnya. Jadi, keduanya adalah pemilik takdir yang sama dengan Kris dan Joonmyun?

"Sebutkan nama," perintah Joonmyun telak, yang disambut kebingungan para pendatang baru. Berdua saling tatap dengan pandangan aneh, sebelum memutuskan untuk memperkenalkan diri.

"Kau bisa panggil aku Yi―"

"Bukan kau. Yang satunya,"

Muncullah urat yang membentuk simpang empat di dahi Yi Xing. Sumpah, ini orang pendek ―bagi Yi Xing― minta dihajar banget! Apa maksud 'bukan kau' itu? Sok banget sudah kenal sama Yi Xing, deh.

Minseok berdeham sekali, "Namaku Kim Minseok."

"Aaah Min _ge_, aku kehilangan _interest_."

"Diamlah Yi Xing, kau sendiri yang tadi menyarankan kesini."

"Dia seolah menganggapku tidak penting!"

"Itu sih takdirmu!"

"Ah, Frost dan Unicorn," Kris menggumam sementara dua orang berbeda tinggi tak jelas itu mendebat.

"Kau merasakannya?" Joonmyun bertanya.

"Tentu. Mereka mengumbar aura begitu jelas."

"Itu maksudku tadi. Aura Light dan Wind sama sekali tidak terasa, _hyung_."

"YA!" teriak Minseok dan Yi Xing bersamaan. Refleks, Kris dan Joomyun memalingkan pandangan untuk meladeni.

"Kenapa kau," Minseok menunjuk pada Joonmyun tepat di wajah, lalu telunjuk beralih ke Kris. "Dan kau, memanggilku 'Frost'?"

"Dan kenapa harus 'Unicorn'?"

Kris memutar bola mata jenuh, Joonmyun masih menanggapi dengan sabar. Berbeda sekali bukan, kedua tokoh utama ini?

"Baik, sekarang coba kau bekukan sungai itu."

Ini sebenarnya Minseok atau Kris yang bodoh? Dari pengamatan, jelas-jelas Minseok bertanya 'kenapa', Kris menjawab dengan suruhan. Setuju ngga kalau kita tendang Kris ke jurang karena ketidaknyambungan topik?

Ketika Joonmyun menatapnya dengan sorot 'serahkan-urusan-ini-padaku-kau-diam-saja-_hyung_', Kris tahu dirinya yang tidak punya sense menjelaskan dengan baik-baik, harus menutup mulut sebelum disembur air oleh Joonmyun. Bukan apa-apa, Joonmyun cuma tidak mau Minseok dan Yi Xing salah paham akibat penjelasan Kris yang sama sekali tidak mirip penjelasan.

Minseok mulai memasang telinga saat Joonmyun memulai. "Kau ingat pertama kali bertemu denganku?"

Yi Xing, yang merasa diabaikan, karena Joonmyun mengarahkan pandangannya pada Minseok, malah melihat-lihat pemandangan sekitar.

"Tentu saja. Aku tidak tahu apa yang terjadi, tapi waktu itu kau kelihatan santai sementara Yi Xing membeku."

"Bukan aku yang membekukannya, itu kau."

Yi Xing mendelik tajam, Minseok kehilangan kata-kata. Rupanya bukan hanya Joonmyun yang memiliki kemampuan untuk menyampaikan kalimat lewat sorotan mata. Mata Yi Xing seperti: 'jadi-kau-yang-waktu-itu-membuat-kepalaku-membeku-_ge_? Apa-tidak-tahu-kalau-es-itu-dingin?'

"Ke-kenapa bisa?"

"Karena kau pemilik kekuatan Frost, yang artinya membekukan. _As for you_, Yi Xing."

"Sok," cibiran dari Kris diperuntukkan bagi Joonmyun yang pede abis berbicara English.

Yi Xing memasang wajah serius terbaiknya, lalu Joonmyun melanjutkan. "Kemarikan tanganmu."

Tangan? _Buat apa?_, batin Yi Xing.

Oh, lihat. Dari saku celananya, Joonmyun mengeluarkan sebilah pisau lipat. Ia mencengkeram erat pergelangan Yi Xing yang diberikan dengan pasrah oleh empunya. Kenapa erat? Takutnya Yi Xing menarik diri saat―

"AAW!"

―Joonmyun melukainya dengan pisau itu.

"Ya! Apa yang kau lakukan!?" Minseok ambil suara demi Yi Xing yang barusan memekik. Sakit, ditambah kaget, jadilah _shock_. Sekali lagi Yi Xing berbicara lewat matanya, '_what -the-hell-are-you-doing-idiot_?'.

"'Unicorn', melambangkan kekuatanmu yang serbaguna. Kau dapat membuat _barrier_ dalam radius yang kau tetapkan, tameng tembus pandang yang melindungi agar dirimu tidak terluka―sama seperti yang kau lakukan saat aku menenggelamkan kepalamu dengan air. Waktu itu kau bisa bernafas dan melihat jelas, bukan? Itu bukti bahwa kau telah melingkupi dirimu dengan tameng sehingga air tidak merasuki hidung dan matamu. Setidaknya hingga Minseok membekukan airku."

Yi Xing menganggukkan kepalanya, dengan mata masih dipicingkan karena tidak mengerti apa hubungan 'tameng' dan luka yang dibuat Joonmyun di telapak tangannya. "Satu lagi, yang paling berguna darimu―menyembuhkan, sebagai _healer_."

"Sekarang coba kau gunakan kekuatanmu untuk menyembuhkan luka itu."

Yi Xing menatap sekilas sayatan melintang di telapaknya yang pucat, lalu kembali memelototi Joonmyun. "Bagaimana caranya?"

"Hanya satu yang bisa kuajarkan―"

Menggerakkan jari-jarinya, Joonmyun lalu mengangkat lengan keatas. Bersamaan dengan gerakan itu, air di sungai Chonggecheon berubah ribut. Bentuk gelombang terlihat, lalu seperti lengan Joonmyun, gelombang air terangkat.

"―Fokus."

"Pamer," Kris lagi-lagi mencibir.

**EXO is Here**

"Sehun! Sudah hentikan! Kita tidak seharusnya bertarung!"

Author tak tahu keadaan kelas yang hancur lebur ini masih bisa dipakai belajar atau tidak. Yang jelas, sejak tadi Luhan dan Sehoon mengadu kekuatan tanpa peduli apabila seseorang melihat pertarungan mereka. Jangan salahkan Luhan yang tidak bisa menolak, karena pemicu adu kekuatan ini adalah Sehoon yang kehilangan kendali atas emosinya.

"BERHENTI MEMANGGILKU DENGAN NAMA ITU!"

Sehoon memberikan segenap kekuatan pada serangan berikutnya. Angin yang tercipta dari tangan Sehoon membentuk pusaran dan menampik Luhan dengan cepatnya. Darah yang mengalir dari punggung tangan Sehoon, tidak membuatnya mengurangi tenaga. "Akh!"

Bagi Luhan, membentur kursi atau meja sudah bukan hal baru lagi. Daritadi kerjaannya hanya bertahan, bertahan, dan bertahan. Sama sekali tidak punya niat membalas serangan Sehoon. Akan tetapi, sering kali blok pertahanan menggunakan meja dan kursi yang ada tak berhasil menahan angin Sehoon yang menerpanya.

Perpaduan badai dan telekinetik lah yang menghancurkan _design_ kelas. Kalau angin menggeser meja dan kursi sana-sini, telekinetik Luhan digunakan untuk mengangkat meja dan kursi itu demi melindungi diri, lalu menjatuhkannya kembali sembarangan saja. Paling sedikit ada duapuluh sampai tigapuluh dari keseluruhan properti yang mengalami kerusakan. Entah sekrupnya lepas, kayunya tercongkel, besi penyok, dan lain-lain. Keseluruhan propertinya berapa? Limapuluh meja lengkap dengan kursinya di tiap kelas. Banyak? Jangan ditanya, ruangannya saja segede benteng pertahanan Jepang yang dulu dibangun di gua Indonesia.

Luhan memadukan kemampuan bertahannya dengan berlari. Mengelilingi kelas dengan Sehoon yang terus mengejarnya sampai sudut-sudut, sambil tetap berusaha menjaga jarak. Sesekali Luhan melompati properti yang menghadangnya. Sehoon kelihatan marah besar, entah mengapa. Luhan dapat merasakan amarah meluap-luap dan keinginan membunuh dari Sehoon sang pengendali angin.

"Kenapa!? Kenapa kau menghindar?!"

Luhan meneruskan acara kaburnya dengan harap-harap cemas.

"Lawan aku! Sampai titik darah penghabisan! Sampai salah satu dari kita mati!"

_Aigoo_. Sekedar memberitahu, jas yang dipakai Luhan untuk menghadiri pertemuan orangtua siswa di sekolah adik tersayang, bagian belakangnya sudah hancur karena terus-terusan menerima sayatan angin.

"AKU atau KAU yang mati!"

Beberapa bagian wajah Luhan biru-biru, ada juga yang mengeluarkan darah. Mengerti sekarang betapa beringasnya perlakuan Sehoon?

"Seorang harus mati agar takdir terhenti!"

"Mana bisa aku membunuhmu! Sehun! Henti―"

BRAAK!

Na'asnya, kepala Luhan beradu dengan dinding. Dia terpojok di sudut. Samping kanan tumpukan meja, belakang dan kirinya adalah tembok kokoh. Bisa dipastikan saat ini Sehoon dengan perlahan mendekatinya yang terduduk lemas.

Sehoon menciptakan pusaran angin baru di telapak tangannya. Persiapan menyerang Luhan kembali, selesai. Sehoon mengambil ancang-ancang. Semuanya lancar sampai kejadian membingungkan terjadi. Sehoon berhenti sebelum melempar pusaran angin pada pria di hadapannya. Bukan karena kendali telekinetis Luhan―ia tak melakukan apapun.

Luhan bukannya tidak peka. Sejak awal ia tahu Sehoon hanya sedang emosi berlebihan. Mungkin karena pertemuan mereka, atau hal lain. Luhan mengetahuinya, bahwa mata yang berkilat marah itu...menyimpan cahaya sendu yang diam-diam menangisi keadaannya. Ketika meja ringsek, Sehoon menangis dalam diam. Saat Luhan terkena salah satu serangannya, Sehoon ikut meringis dalam diam. Mengingat Luhan kewalahan mengatasi dirinya, Sehoon pasti meminta maaf dalam diam. Semua itu dilakukannya tanpa membuat suara atau gerakan sedikitpun, selain di hatinya yang terdalam.

Sehoon cuma terlalu takut mengakuinya. Setakut ia menjalani kembali takdir yang terus terulang. Sehoon takut apabila dirinya terseret kembali lingkaran takdir yang harus dipikulnya.

"Sehun―Sehunnie-_ya_..."

"Kau..tidak sendirian..."

"..Masih ada aku disini, _hyung_mu yang lumayan bisa diandalkan..."

Sehoon merasakan hangat bertebaran saat Luhan mengangkat tangan dan menyentuh pipinya. Kulit sehalus milik Sehoon, mengapa bisa begitu dingin? Giliran Sehoon yang heran. Luhan, sebagai pemilik takdir yang sama seperti dirinya, kenapa hangat sekali?

"Hun..Sehuna..."

"Ya, aku―"

"―Terbiasa memanggilmu begitu.."

"Berhentilah..menyakiti dirimu sendiri."

Hal yang tidak Luhan sangka, adalah: Sehoon melarikan diri dari tempat kejadian. Meninggalkan Luhan berkutat dengan meja dan kursi yang tidak beraturan. _Aish, lalu siapa yang akan membantuku membereskan kelas?_, batin Luhan. _Hellooo_, Luhan-_ssi _, apakah kau berpikir seandainya Sehoon tidak kabur, dia mau membantumu menata kembali kelas hancur lebur itu?

Tapi, sungguhan. Luhan tak mengira Sehoon mampu menyakitinya hingga seperti ini. Lalu pergi begitu saja. Seolah-olah kehancuran ruangan bukanlah salahnya.

**EXO is Here**

"Uwaaa!"

Chanyeol yang cepat tanggap, menarik tangan Baekhyun agar tidak terjun bebas ke kolam ikan. Namun entah karena kelebihan tenaga atau disengaja, Baekhyun justru limbung ke arah Chanyeol dengan mudahnya. Yaiyalah, badan sekecil itu jelas saja ringan. Kau yang harus mengontrol tenaga saat sedang bersamanya, Chanyeol.

Adegan romantika ala-ala India pun terjadi. Baekhyun terjatuh tepat diatas Chanyeol yang sebelumnya jatuh duluan. Dan yang paling mengejutkan, kenapa wajah mereka dekat sekali? Setuju ngga kalau kita buat saja _film _romansa yang menyandingi _film-film _India? (BaekYeol _shipper_ silahkan abadikan momen ini).

Menyadari ada bibir _kissable_ di depannya persis, Chanyeol yang tergoda memajukan kepalanya untuk merasakan bibir itu. Sayangnya, sebuah suara mengganggu sebelum Baekhyun yang kini mukanya memerah mendapat 'ciuman siang' dari seorang Chanyeol.

"AAA! BAEKHYUN-_SSI_! CHANYEOL-_SSI_! SIANG BEGINI BERMESRAAN!"

Baekhyun dan Chanyeol, dua sejoli itu sama-sama menoleh. Astaga, hari gini dikasih pemandangan _hot_, Shorry tak bisa memalingkan wajahnya. Tadi itu sebenarnya dia keceplosan teriak-teriak. Eh tapi yang Author bingung, kalo keceplosan kok suaranya bisa menyamai sopran Baekhyun? Lebih masuk akal, kalau Shorry itu sengaja teriak karena ingin meledek Tuan Muda yang gampang digodain itu.

"Aish, Baekkie cepat menyingkir!" Chanyeol mulai grasak-grusuk menyadari ada orang lain selain mereka berdua di taman belakang. Chanyeol, lupa ya kalau keluarga Byun menyewa lebih dari lima pekerja di rumahnya?

Baekhyun pun bangun dari posisinya menindih Chanyeol. Shorry menangkap perubahan diantara keduanya tepat setelah ia berteriak meledek. Kini pipi Baekhyun dan Chanyeol, sama-sama dihiasi warna merah muda.

_Meanwhile_, Baekhyun berpikir: '_I fell for him_?'.

**EXO is Here**

"Eh, _ge_, kemana jas _gege_? Terus ini muka kenapa, kok luka-luka?"

Luhan tiba di kantin dengan keadaan mengenaskan. Masih untung tidak ada orang yang nongkrong di tempat itu selain adiknya, dan beberapa pedagang. Tao sedang mendengarkan musik lewat iPod ketika Luhan datang, dan segera menyambar wajah mungil Luhan.

"Jatuh dari tangga, Panda~"

"Ah _jinjjayo_? _Aigoo_, _gege_ ini ceroboh sekali, biar nanti kuobati begitu sampai di rumah."

"Janji ya?"

"Janji," Tao mengangguk pasti. "Pulang sekarang?"

_Kiss _di pipi Tao secepat kilat. "_Hao_."

**EXO is Here**

"Joonmyun, aku duluan," Kris berpamitan mengingat betapa bosannya dia hanya berdiam, sementara Joonmyun, Minseok dan Yi Xing berdiskusi bersama.

"Mau kemana _hyung_?"

"...Bukan urusanmu."

**EXO is Here**

Kegalauan Sehoon bertambah setelah menghajar Luhan sampai babak belur. Salah Luhan juga sih, kenapa toh dia tidak balas menyerang? Tahu sendiri 'kan, Sehoon mengerahkan tenaga lebih dari setengah persen. Luhan itu sok, atau mau dibilang keren?

Sesungguhnya, Luhan tidak benar-benar berada di pihak yang salah. Sebagian pemicu pertarungan singkat tadi, adalah Sehoon yang kebetulan, karena kaget, mencelos 'Telekinetic'. Hal itu tentu membuat Luhan sadar bahwa Sehoon adalah salah satu anggota **EXO**. Siapa lagi memangnya yang mengetahui perihal telekinetik Luhan?

Tapi awal mulanya memang kesalahan Luhan! Sehoon benci bagaimana pria berwajah imut itu dengan santainya muncul dan menghentikan geraknya dengan telekinetik! Sehoon benci tukang ikut campur! Sehoon membenci Luhan karena memanggil dirinya dengan nama di masa lalu ―walaupun Sehoon dan Sehun tak terdengar beda jauh―! Sehun juga benci saat Luhan mengucap 'Wind' sebagai panggilan!

Kalau memang kabur disebut pengecut, biarlah Sehoon dibilang seperti itu saat ini. Bukankah, demi menghindari takdir, kabur dari Luhan adalah pilihan terbaik?

Sehoon mengenal siapa Luhan. Selain merupakan dalang dari telepati tengah malam kemarin, Luhan adalah...

Keka― oke, lupakan.

_Our _Thehunnie tidak suka membahas masa lalu. Kalaupun Luhan adalah kekasih Sehoon dahulu, di masa kini belum tentu hal itu akan terjadi. Karena Sehoon sudah memilih untuk lari, selamanya, dari takdir yang terus mengejar. Dari Tuhan yang selalu memperhatikannya, dan dari kawanan yang ―mungkin― sedang mencarinya.

Lari, lari, dan lari. Bersembunyi, menekan aura kekuatan, dan bersikap seolah ia tak mengetahui apapun. Berpura-pura tidak mengenal kawanannya. Semua itu jauh lebih baik, ketimbang terus-terusan berkorban demi dunia yang bahkan dibencinya.

Tangan Sehoon yang berlumuran darah mengepal erat. Pemuda itu dengan gampangnya melupakan perihal _cutter _yang ia pakai untuk melukai tangannya―entah berada dimana sekarang.

Ketika Sehoon jatuh dalam renungannya, suara Luhan terngiang: _"Sehuna~"._

Tentu saja, suara itu hanya bagian dari masa lalu.

**EXO is Here**

"Aku mau tanya, Joonmyun-_ssi_."

"Ya?"

"Kau mengenal, 'Scorpion'?"

Scorpion? Ya, tentu Joonmyun mengenalnya. Atau yang lebih tepat, ia mengingatnya. Lelaki yang senang bermain dengan petir itu. Dia yang juga sering _sparring _bersama Kris. Yang kepribadiannya mengganda sejak lahir, ada apa gerangan tiba-tiba Minseok menanyakannya?

"Kim Jong Dae," jawab Joonmyun.

"Siapa―maksudku, apakah dia salah seorang anggota **EXO **ini?"

"Penasaran, hm?" Yi Xing menggoda dengan alis terangkat.

Joonmyun mendelik tajam pada Yi Xing, tidak melepaskan pandangannya dari pemuda China itu. "Apa kau tidak mengingatnya, Minseok-_ssi_?"

"...Tadi malam aku mendapat gambaran tentang seseorang, yang kuduga adalah 'Scorpion' ini."

"Kalau kau mendapat gambaran tentang dirinya, aku yakin kau mengingat Jong Dae meski hanya sedikit. Yah, tiap pribadi diberkati kemampuan mengingat yang berbeda-beda," Joonmyun berucap sarkastis, sambil tetap memandang Yi Xing lekat di mata.

"Apa maksud pandangan itu? _Ni shi xiang shuo, wo shige jianwang de ren ma _(Kau mau bilang kalau aku ini pelupa)?"

"Apa? Bicaralah dengan _hangeul_."

"Kau mau bilang aku ini pelupa, heh?"

"Aku sudah mengatakannya. Biar kutebak, kau pasti tidak mengingatku?"

"...Aku cuma tahu namamu itu Kim Joonmyun."

"Oh tentu, Tuhan itu adil kok. Sebagai ganti kekuatan yang serbaguna, dia mengambil daya ingatmu."

"Ya! Dasar pendek sial! Mau berantem, ya!?"

Gemas dengan percakapan keduanya, Minseok turut andil. "Oh ayolah Yi Xing, aku memang sama tidak tahunya tentang Joonmyun-_ssi_, tapi biar kuingatkan. Kau itu pelupa. Masih muda sudah pikun."

DESH!

Sebuah pukulan tanpa bayangan(?) menancap telak di hati Yi Xing. "Aish, _gege_ kenapa ikut-ikutan sih!?"

Dan sebagai serangan terakhir, Joonmyun menambahkan: "Kau bahkan tidak mengingat kekasihmu sendiri di masa lalu, mana mungkin kau ingat _member _**EXO** lain."

"_Mwo_? Yi Xing punya kekasih?"

"Tentu. Tiap _member_ memilikinya."

"_Jeongmal_?"

**EXO is Here**

"Aduh duh duh! Pelan sedikit Tao~"

"Sabar kenapa sih _ge_! Lagian salah _gege_ juga sih, kok bisa-bisanya jatuh dari tangga? _Gege _tidak berbohong 'kan?"

"Tidak, aku jujur dengan sangat jujur dan sejujur-jujurnya~" kalimat yang sungguh tidak efektif macam apa itu, Luhan?

Tao menekan kapas tepat di atas luka Luhan, membuat pemuda itu lagi-lagi memekik, "Aiyaaa! Sakiiit!"

"Aish, berisi―"

Ting! Tong!

Bel berbunyi, kakak-beradik itu sontak saling pandang. Tao mengambil inisiatif menuju pintu duluan, sedangkan Luhan memakai baju untuk menutupi lebam-lebamnya. Soal wajah, lupakan. Kalau ditanya, tinggal memberikan jawaban yang sama dengan alasan yang ia berikan untuk Tao.

Bunyi bel yang kedua berdenting, Tao menyahuti dari dalam sebelum membuka pintu rumah. Pintu dibuka, menampilkan sesosok manusia yang tingginya menyaingi tinggi badan Tao (atau melebihi?). Yang jelas, si penekan bel itu, kelihatan lebih tua dari Tao yang saat ini sedang tercengang memperhatikannya.

"Ini...kediaman Xi Luhan, benar?" pertanyaan yang aneh memang, mengingat Kris tahu pasti bahwa tempat itu adalah milik Luhan.

"Eh? I-iya benar. Ada perlu ap―?"

"Kris?" suara Luhan menginterupsi. Matanya terbelalak sesaat, bertanya-tanya apa maksud kedatangan Kris dalam hatinya. _Oh my f*ck_, Kris. Luhan baru saja men-_death glare _ dirimu dengan sorotan yang mengatakan, 'jangan-sentuh-adikku'.

"Tao, biarkan _gege_ bicara padanya."

"Apa perlu kubawakan minuman, _ge_?"

"Tidak. Perlu. Kembalilah ke kamar dan jangan keluar sebelum aku memerintahkanmu."

Kebingungan Tao menjadi-jadi saat Luhan menyuruhnya masuk kamar. Pertama jangan buatkan minuman, kedua disuruh mengurung diri di kamar? Lelucon macam apa, membiarkan adikmu diam di kamar sementara kau menjamu tamu, Luhan?

"Bukankah aku pria yang _gentle_? Tidak sepertimu yang datang tanpa menekan bel."

Kris memulai pembicaraan tepat setelah Tao hilang dari pandangan. Kris belum mengucapkan permisi ketika melihat sofa empuk dan main duduk diatasnya. Orang yang bertamu ini kelihatan santai, bukan? Terlihat tanpa dosa padahal kemarin malam baru saja mencoba membunuh pemilik rumah tempatnya bertamu saat ini.

"Sesukamu, Kris," Luhan ikutan duduk karena pegal. "Bukankah sudah kubilang jangan pernah datang kesini. Aku tidak ingin Time Controller melihatmu seperti tadi. 'Dia' bisa teringat kapan saja tentang **EXO**, mengertilah."

"Aku tidak peduli. Bukankah sudah tekadmu untuk mengulangi kembali takdir? Jadi jangan salahkan siapapun bila suatu saat 'dia' tersadar."

Luhan menghela nafas. "Sudahlah, jangan dibahas. Aku tak ingin anak itu mendengarnya. Apa tujuanmu datang kemari?"

"Pertama-tama biarkan aku bertanya padamu," Kris merubah posisi duduknya menjadi lebih tegap. "Kau habis bertengkar? Apakah preman-preman tak tahu diri baru saja memukulimu?"

"Kalau bukan, aku punya satu tebakan. Sensasi angin tercium jelas dari dirimu, Luhan. Jadi kupikir―"

". . ."

"―Kau baru saja bertemu dan dihajar oleh... 'Wind'?"

Merasa gampang ditebak, Luhan menceritakan semua kejadian yang telah dilaluinya berjam-jam lalu. Tentang dirinya yang menghadiri pertemuan orangtua murid di sekolah Tao, tentang ketidaksengajaan bertemu dengan sang pengendali angin, juga tentang bagaimana anggota **EXO **satu itu membuatnya babak belur.

"Jadi, begitulah. Dia marah besar."

"Siapapun akan begitu. Kecuali mereka yang sama sekali tidak ingat akan takdir yang dipikulnya."

"...Tindakanku ini, salah ya, Kris?"

"_Well_, aku menyalahkanmu pada awalnya. Kau tidak tahu seberapa sakitnya kepalaku, Lu. Masih untung aku belum mencekikmu sampai mati."

"Tapi, Joonmyun―"

"Aku tahu, dia memaksamu. Bocah sialan itu benar. Kita hidup dengan pengorbanan, itulah takdir kita. Takdir yang sudah menjadi bagian dari diri kita. Tapi takdir yang kita miliki ini, bukannya tidak selalu menyedihkan? Sebagai contoh, di masa lalu, seingatku beberapa dari kira memiliki kekasih. Bermanja-manjaan dengan pacarnya dan melakukan _this-and-that_ tiap malam."

"Aku ingat dulu kita tinggal bersama-sama. Duabelas orang dalam satu rumah, tapi aku sama sekali tak ingat rumah siapa yang kita tinggali. Aneh."

"Meski nantinya akan ada perang antara **EXO** dan 'mereka'... akan baik-baik saja kalau kita bersama-sama, _right_?"

"Jadi, kurasa tak ada lagi alasan untuk melemparmu ke neraka atas kejadian semalam."

Luhan tertawa kecil menanggapi ceramah dari si pemimpin yang tidak ada tampang berwibawa itu, "Kau akan jadi ketua lagi?"

"Itulah aku, _dhuizang_."

BRAK!

Baik Kris maupun Luhan yang punya rumah, dua-duanya menengok ketika suara pintu rumah terdengar dibanting. Karena mereka duduk membelakangi pintu, tentu sulit melihat siapa yang baru saja keluar masuk. Barusan itu angin atau memang benar-benar ada yang membuka lalu menutupnya lagi ya?

Luhan yang merasakan firasat buruk, langsung memanggil-manggil nama adiknya. Berharap akan ada sosok panda yang datang dari arah kamar. Nyatanya, panggilan itu sama sekali tidak terjawab. Apakah yang baru saja keluar itu... Tao? Tapi, anak itu pantang membanting pintu, lagipula kalau mau keluar Tao pasti izin dengan Luhan terlebih dahulu.

Luhan bergegas melihat ke kamar miliknya dan Tao. Mendapati kamar itu kosong, juga tak terasa hawa kehadiran Tao dimana-mana dalam rumah. Sepertinya firasat terburuk yang paling Luhan tidak inginkan terjadi, menjadi masuk akal. Bahwa Tao―

"Kris! Kris, ya Tuhan! Dia kabur!"

―Mendengar percakapan keduanya.

Kemungkinan terburuk adalah: sang pengendali waktu telah terbangun, dan mengingat semuanya.

**_The story's ending isn't here..._**

**_Part 4d is gonna come soon!_**

* * *

_Messing With Author~_

YO WHASSUP BRO! *niru Chanyeol, bukan Kris*

Chapter ini kepanjangan yah? Maap deh, abisnya semangat banget. udah gitu EL mau minta maap kepada pembaca sekalian karena apdetnya sungguh kelamaan. enam hari bro! bayangin, lama banget ga!? Dx

Oiya EL mau minta tolong, kalo ada typo, dikasih tau ya. takutnya Readers ga puas._.V

MAKASIH BANYAK PAKE BANGET BUAT SEMUA YANG UDAH NYEMANGATIN! KITA SALING SEMANGAT MENJALANI HARI INI OTTE?

Salam peyuk dan cium~ :*

The Lost One,

**Noelle'TheLost13 **(16 November, 2012 / 10:50)


	7. Chapter 4 (d)

**MAMA**

Author : TheLost13

Disclaimed : I own everything, except the humble casts, are the God's. :)

Title : MAMA – The Team (4d/?)

Genre : Hurt/comfort, fluff, crime, adventure, friendship, romance, action, (WARNING!) BL.

Rating : T

Casts : EXO members, also other casts~

Pair : Official pair of EXO (KrisTao, HunHan, ChanBaek, XiuChen, SuLay, KaiSoo).

Summary : "This is a story about The God, and the victims."

Note~ : EL datang dengan membawa kisah kasih KrisTao sampai chapter depan dan depan lagi~ xD

.

.

.

**I THANK THOSE WHO READ, REVIEWED, OR EVEN BEING SIDER! :D**

.

.

.

*Big hug before start*

Lit'Lethal © Enjoy~

.

_Tuhan. Apakah para malaikatmu sedang bersiap?_

**EXO is Here**

JDAAAR!

Jong Dae tak kalah kagetnya dengan mereka yang lalu lalang di tengah keramaian Seoul. Bedanya, kalau orang lain langsung mengacuhkan petir itu, Jong Dae justru memperhatikan langit yang mendung selang beberapa saat.

Awan saling bertabrakan. Petir berwarna ungu menunjukkan akan adanya hujan disertai angin besar setelah ini. Sebagian pejalan kaki mulai mempercepat langkah mereka, berusaha sampai di tempat tujuan sebelum kehujanan. Sementara Jong Dae hanya berdiam di trotoar, meneliti langit tanpa banyak bicara.

Bukannya parno atau apa, tapi Jong Dae tahu ramalan cuacanya jarang meleset. Petir yang kerap membesar seolah memberikan bisikan untuk Jong Dae: 'badai' yang sesungguhnya, sebentar lagi dimulai.

Sial.

Ini berarti, **EXO **hanya membuang waktu untuk bersiap-siap jika waktu pertemuannya masih tiga hari lagi.

_'Chen. Takut, aku takut...'_

**EXO is Here**

"Mendung..." Joonmyun adalah orang pertama yang menangkap perubahan warna di langit.

Ketika Joonmyun melihat ke atas Minseok mengikuti gerak kepalanya, "Eh, kenapa tiba-tiba ya? Yi Xing, pulang yuk?"

"Pulanglah kalian berdua, dan jangan lupakan tanggal duabelas nanti."

"Tunggu, boleh aku bertanya satu hal lagi?" Yi Xing, yang kelihatannya masih penasaran dengan suatu hal.

"Cepatlah, Yi Xing. Mau hujan inii!"

"Joonmyun-_ssi_, tadi kau bilang tiap anggota **EXO **memiliki kekasih di masa lalu. Hanya ingin tanya, siapa kira-kira kekasihku?"

". . ."

"Ehm, kalau tidak mau memberitahu juga tak masalah sih," sekaget-kagetnya Minseok dengan pertanyaan Yi Xing, dia hanya bisa memasang tampang: Wat-de-hel.

BRUUSH!

"―Bwah! Uhuk! Huks! Ya! Apa-apaan air ini?!"

Dengan panik Yi Xing mengusap wajahnya. Yi Xing mengaku trauma akan padu padan air dan es yang waktu itu membuatnya hampir mati. Joonmyun, sang pelaku pengeboman(?) sekujur tubuh Yi Xing dengan menggunakan air, hanya memasang wajah datarnya. Air dari sungai Chonggecheon yang membasahi tempat ketiganya berdiri, diperintahkan Joonmyun agar kembali ke sungai tersebut.

Minseok merasa _dejavu _menerpanya. Yi Xing pernah mengalami pengguyuran air yang sama sebelumnya. Apabila yang pertama kali hanya membasahi rambut dan wajahnya, kini badan Yi Xing dari atas sampai bawah kebasahan akibat ulah si pengendali air.

"Sana pulang, berani tanya lagi kuceburkan kau ke sungai!" bentak Joonmyun ganas. Sewot karena seseorang melupakannya.

**EXO is Here**

"Err―biasanya kalau kabur kemana, sih?"

Luhan ke kanan, Kris ikut belok kanan.

"Manakutahu! Dia tak pernah kabur sebelumnya, Kris!"

Luhan masuk kesitu, Kris masuk setelahnya.

"Aish! Sudah, ikuti insting saja!"

Luhan jalan ke sebelah sana, Kris mengekori.

Wu Yi Fan dan Xi Luhan. Yang satu dengan wajah 'tanpa-belas-kasihan'nya membantu mencari, yang satu lagi dengan wajah 'khawatir-nan-imut'. Luhan beneran merasa kalau Kris hanya jadi penghambat, lantaran tiap kali Luhan datang ke suatu tempat karena menduga Tao datang ke tempat tersebut, Kris bertanya: "Apa iya bocah itu ada disini?".

Kris sungguh mengganggu. Luhan menyesal menyuruh lelaki jangkung itu bantu mencari adik tersayangnya. Kris yang tidak mengerti bagaimana cara mencari Tao, cuma mengikuti langkah Luhan. Kesannya, _effortless. _Mending gitu kalau Kris mampir ke kediaman Luhan pakai motornya, jadi pencarian Tao bisa dilakukan dengan mengendarai motor.

Perasaan Luhan saja atau memang benar Kris tampak kurang peduli?

**EXO is Here**

"Hari ini banyak sekali yang datang. Seingatku Luhan mengumumkannya **tiga **hari lagi, deh."

Joonmyun mendumel dengan kening mengerut. Tadi Kris, terus Minseok dan Yi Xing, sekarang malah ketemu sama Jong Dae. Anehnya, kenapa masing-masing orang yang ditemuinya itu mendatangi dirinya, bukan menunggu didatangi ―meski, sejujurnya Joonmyun tak ada niat mampir-mampir―. Langkahnya terhadang oleh tatapan khawatir Jong Dae yang kelihatan ingin menyampaikan sesuatu.

"Suho, Suho-_ssi_... Iya, 'kan?"

Awal pertemuan, Jong Dae menundukkan kepalanya takut-takut. Sampai Joonmyun dibuat heran, ini anak bukan mau menyatakan cinta, 'kan? Soalnya, joonmyun pasti menolaknya karena dia hanya milik Yi Xing seorang.

APA!? **Punyanya **Unicorn kelewat bodoh itu?!

Mari lupakan topik LayHo/SuLay sejenak! Ini bukan ajakan tapi perintah! Melihat betapa mesem-nya wajah Joonmyun dikarenakan pertanyaan Yi Xing tadi, kayaknya kita bakalan kena semprot kalau membicarakan mereka berdua, Readers_deul_!

"_Nde_?" Joonmyun menampilkan senyum _angelic_nya untuk Jong Dae seorang. Bukannya ada maksud selingkuh, tapi yang lagi dihadapin Joonmyun 'kan si Jong Dae dari **EXO**, jadi ngga masalah dong kalau sekedar senyum.

"Langitnya..."

Langit? _Is something matter with the sky_? Mendung? Ya itu sih Joonmyun udah lihat. Banyak petir? Joonmyun juga tahu kok kalau Jong Dae pengendali petir. Lantas?

.

"...**Angels**.."

.

DEG!

Jantung Joonmyun berpacu lebih cepat mendengar kata tabu itu. Semacam perasaan yang tidak asing lagi, rasa yang selalu hadir dalam setiap kehidupannya. Darah yang mendesir kencang membuatnya merinding di tengah cuaca dingin paska hujan begini.

Jong Dae tambah khawatir melihat perubahan air muka Joonmyun. Jong Dae dapat melihat aksi susah payah Joonmyun, menelan ludah dengan amat berat.

"Tidak..." Joonmyun mulai bersuara setelah beberapa detik.

"Eh?"

"Belum, belum saatnya datang."

"Ke-kenapa Suho-_ssi_ berpendapat begitu? Aku sungguhan merasakannya.."

"Tidak, Scorpion, **Angels** belum melakukan persiapan."

"Apa...? Tapi―kenapa yakin sekali?"

Joonmyun memberikan senyum yang terkesan memaksa, sesungguhnya― "Karena **Angels**...senang melihat kita tersiksa, mungkin."

―saat ini ketakutan dan rasa khawatir yang melanda diri Joonmyun, lebih besar dari pemuda yang memberinya informasi. Bahkan lebih besar dari cacing manapun yang takut terinjak waktu melewati jalan beraspal.

**EXO is Here**

Rumahnya Jong In... ternyata hangat ya.

Terutama ruang makan tempat Kyungsoo dan keluarga Jong In makan bersama beberapa saat lalu. Aura yang nyaman menyebar luas di rumah yang ukurannya tidak terlalu besar itu, namun terasa mewah dengan kasih sayang. Berbeda jauh dengan _Appa _dan _Eomma_ Kyungsoo, yang selalu berteriak kesal saat ia melakukan hal lain selain kewajibannya ―belajar atau bersih-bersih rumah―, _Appa _dan _Eomma_nya Jong In justru mempersilahkan Kyungsoo bernyanyi atas rekomendasi Jong In.

Kyungsoo tidak menyangka mendapat tepuk tangan dapat membuatnya terbang ke atap rumah(?) Jongin dan bukannya ke langit lapisan tujuh. Yang jelas, pas diberi _applause_ setelah nyanyiannya tadi, Kyungsoo merasa perasaan damai menyergapi hatinya.

Melegakan dan, sungguh hangat...

Kalau di rumahnya sendiri Kyungsoo seringkali dibentak dan diperlakukan mirip pembantu, di rumah Jong In ini, Kyungsoo seringnya dimanja. Mungkin anggapannya saja ia dimanja dengan sekelebat pujian-pujian dan kalimat tanggapan terhadap topik pembicaraannya, tapi Kyungsoo benar merasakannya.

Fakta paling terbukti benar adalah: kedekatannya bersama Jong In memberikan rasa bahagia yang teramat sangat. Apakah karena Kyungsoo tahu, Jong In adalah kekasihnya di zaman dahulu? Ataukah karena, Jong In menyatakan cintanya pada Kyungsoo ―yang diterima dengan anggukan persetujuan menjadi pasangan kekasih oleh Kyungsoo―? Bisa juga karena Jong In merupakan pemilik rumah hangat tempatnya berada ini, 'kan?

Terserahlah. Apapun alasannya, minumnya teh botol Sosro! (#plakk! #korbaniklan) Salah, maksud Author, apapun itu, yang jelas Kyungsoo tidak yakin setelah ini masih bisa melepaskan Jong In, seandainya mereka putus hubungan.

Kyungsoo terlanjur sayang besar pada Jong In.

"Tapi _hyung_! Waktu itu aku bisa bergerak kok! Time Controller saja yang ngga menyadari keberadaanku," ucap Jong In dengan kedua jari membentuk tanda _peace―suer deh aku ngga bohong_.

Jong In menceritakan (semacam curcol) kejadian beberapa hari lalu―tidak ingat tepatnya berapa hari, apa sudah lebih dari seminggu ya? Tentang Huang Zi Tao yang pernah ia intip dari balik tembok. Korban incaran murid-murid SMile High School yang selalu di-_bully_, padahal menguasai ilmu bela diri yang disebut Wushu. Satu-satunya orang selain Jong In yang bergerak saat waktu terasa berhenti. Jong In ingat dengan benar bagaimana pada waktu itu.

Lalu, soal pertanyaan Jong In yang sudah lama sekali: _'Kenapa hanya aku dan dia yang bergerak? Kenapa waktu terasa berhenti?', _belum ada yang mampu menjawabnya, termasuk Kyungsoo yang hanya bengong mengerjap-ngerjapkan matanya lucu. Menggoda Jong In untuk mencubit pipi pemuda itu.

"Auw! Sakit Jonginnie! Aku lagi mikir, tauk," Kyungsoo memonyongkan bibir tebalnya dalam rangka siap-siap ngambek. Lagi bingung malah diganggu!

"_Mianhae_~ Aku sengaja _hyung_," Jong In malah menyahut ngocol-_-.

"Hmphh!" ¯3¯) "Tapi aku ingat banget dulu tidak ada yang bisa menandingi kontrol waktunya Time Controller kok. Kau juga sama berhenti seperti yang lain!"

Kyungsoo tetap kekeuh pada ingatannya, di masa lalu memang cuma si pengontrol waktu yang memiliki kuasa mutlak. Ini dikarenakan, ketika ia menghentikan waktu walaupun hanya sekejap, seluruh permukaan bumi terbukti ikut kena dampaknya. **Seluruhnya**.

"Mungkin aku sudah berkembang _hyung_? Seandainya benar Time Controller sehebat yang Kyungie _hyung_ bilang, mana buktinya? Jelas-jelas saat dia menghentikan waktu, aku lagi ngintipin dia kok!"

"Masa' sih? Kau ngga bohong 'kan, Jonginnie-_ya_?"

"Buat apa aku bohong sama pacarku! Ish!" Jong In kembali mencubit pipi tembam Kyungsoo dengan rasa gemas.

Kyungsoo mengelus pelan pipi korban cubitnya Jong In. Tawa Jong In merebak saking lucunya melihat Kyungsoo tambah memonyongkan bibir.

**EXO is Here**

Kris menyuruh Luhan pulang duluan, kasihan sama laki-laki yang lebih tua delapan bulan ―katanya sih― darinya. Luhan kelihatan letih dengan nafas putus-putus dan wajah lebam. Pertama men-_suggest_, Luhan menentang lantaran ingin ikut mencari adiknya. Lama berdebat tidak jelas hingga mengundang perhatian para pengguna jalan. Dan setelah diberi tatapan menusuk, Luhan akhirnya menurut―gitu-gitu Luhan 'kan takut juga sama _glare_ ala Kris.

Kris diharuskan menemukan Tao, sampai ketemu, ngga peduli meski itu di ujung dunia sekalipun. Dengan syarat tersebut, Luhan berdamai dengan si jangkung dan membawa dirinya sendiri pulang ke rumah, menunggu sambil minum teh. Kini tumpuannya cuma Kris, dan Luhan entah bagaimana percaya bahwa Kris pasti bisa menemukan adiknya.

Walaupun kakinya memang panjang, ngga ada jaminan Kris takkan merasa pegal setelah lebih dari dua jam berjalan kesana-sini mencari anak hilang―eh, anak kabur maksudnya.

"Huang Zi Tao."

Kris yakin betul postur lelaki yang membelakanginya ini adalah Tao adiknya Xi Luhan. Rambut hitam itu, tinggi badannya, dan baju yang sama dengan yang ia lihat saat Tao membukakan pintu untuknya. Kesimpulannya, Tao pergi tanpa mengganti bajunya terlebih dahulu.

"Zi Tao," Kris memanggil sekali lagi, berharap mendapat respon, setidak-tidaknya sahutan balik.

Tao tetap anteng di posisinya. Bersandar di besi penyangga sambil memperhatikan pemandangan danau. Tidak bergerak sedikitpun ketika Kris menyebut namanya yang ketiga kali. "Zi Tao!"

Kris hendak menarik pundak Tao dan memutarnya, saking gemas dicuekin daritadi. Suer deh, Kris pengin banget manggil Joonmyun sekarang, terus nyuruh pengendali air itu menyiram Tao dengan air, mumpung mereka lagi di dekat danau. Namun, Tao membalik badan sebelum Kris menyentuh pundak yang tegap itu.

Satu tetes, dua...

TES!

...Tiga.

Seandainya dihitung dari awal, sudah tetes ke berapakah air mata yang barusan jatuh itu?

Basah.

Tanpa memastikan dari jarak yang lebih dekat, Kris yang tidak peka sekalipun tahu bahwa benda bening yang mengalir dari mata panda Tao adalah air mata.

"...Ayo pulang, Luhan mengkhawatirkanmu."

Tatapan itu terlihat kosong. Kemanakah jiwa yang tengah menangis ini? Apakah Tao mengingat figur lelaki berambut pirang yang menyusulnya sampai kemari? Apabila benar ingatannya kembali, tidak ada alasan bagi Tao untuk tidak mengingat Kris, begitu 'kan?

"Tidak seharusnya kau menangis, bocah. Akan terlihat sangat memilukan di mata Luhan."

"Apa kau merasa terbebani dengan adanya takdir? Luhan berusaha semampunya agar kau tak lagi masuk hitungan **EXO**."

Bola mata Kris melebar. Apa maksud semua ini? Niat Tao itu menangis atau tertawa? Kris tentu saja kaget, melihat Tao memperlihatkan senyumannya walau air mata tetap mengalir. Senyum yang seakan-akan menyuruh Kris agar tenang. Senyum damai meski raut wajahnya diliputi kesedihan.

Jawaban penuh keyakinan yang diberikan Tao: "Aku tahu itu, aku sudah tahu."

"Berhentilah menangis, kau membuatku―" _ingin ikut menangis._

"_Dhuizang,_" menatap lurus manik Kris yang saat ini memancarkan kekhawatiran.

Panggilan itu. Panggilan yang selalu tersedia bagi Kris sebagai pemimpin. Ini sudah bukan permainan cari-carian _member_ lagi. Sang pengendali waktu mengakui ingatannya yang telah pulih ―dengan memanggil Kris memakai sebutan barusan― artinya, seperti kata Jong Dae, tinggal menunggu―

"Ya?"

―'badai' yang sesungguhnya.

"Kau merasa bersalah?"

Tao ingat Kris bukan pemimpin berwibawa, sebelumnya. Tao ingat Kris bahkan tidak jago dalam hal memasak dan selalu melimpahkan urusan rumah tangga pada _member_ **EXO **yang lain. Tao juga ingat, di masa lalu, Kris sering membuat naganya sendiri ngambek, hingga Tao diwajibkan mendamaikan keduanya. Hal ini dilakukan agar Long tidak meraung terus-terusan, karena raungannya, jujur saja, membuat telinga siapapun berada diambang pecah.

Akan tetapi, Tao menyukai sang pemimpin. Dengan alasan, pria itu sangat bertanggung jawab.

"Ap...? Aku tidak―," _nervous_, Kris kehilangan kendali atas kata-katanya.

"Kalau kuhentikan waktu sekarang, _dhuizang _pasti akan kena efeknya. Itu karena aku belom menguasai _control _waktu sepenuhnya," Tao, memotong sebelum Kris selesai mengungkapkan.

"Apa _dhuizang _tahu?"

"Han _gege_ sering menggunakan telekinetis-nya padaku. Aku menghentikan waktu ketika kurasa keadaannya sangat tidak menguntungkan."

"Han _ge _bilang, telekinetis dan mengendalikan waktu, adalah kekuatan yang diberikan Tuhan secara cuma-cuma. Memangnya aku percaya? Karena Han _ge_ tidak pernah jujur bila aku menanyakan tentang kekuatan ini, aku mencaritahu sendiri."

"Sama seperti semut yang tidak selamanya hanya bisa terinjak; aku juga tidak bisa diam dan hanya menonton."

"Lalu maksudmu?" Kris menerka-nerka apa yang Tao coba sampaikan. Masih belum mengerti dengan rangkaian ceritanya.

"Apa _dhuizang _segitu bodohnya untuk menebak, bahwa aku sudah tersadar sejak lama? Bahkan mungkin akulah anggota **EXO **yang tersadar pertama kali."

Sebuah informas, telah terungkap.

Yang kini, membawa keduanya pada kesunyian.

Kris diam dikarenakan kurang mempercayai pendengarannya. Ingin meminta Tao mengulang pernyataannya, akan tetapi keinginan itu tak sampai pada otak yang mengatur gerak tubuhnya. Sedangkan Tao, ia diam lebih-lebih dengan rencana memperhatikan reaksi pria di hadapannya.

Tao tidak berbohong. Ia mendapat perlakuan _bullying_ bahkan sebelum masuk sekolah menengah pertama. Selama itu pula, _Wushu _yang dia andalkan jarang berhasil meredakan keganasan teman-temannya ―Tao meragukan fakta tentang 'teman' ini―.

Pertama kali menggunakan kekuatannya, Tao ingat waktu itu kata-kata kasar diucapkan seseorang dari kelompok yang mem-_bully_-nya. Sesuatu tentang 'aib' keluarga Tao. Tersulut amarah, Tao menghilangkan segala sopan santun demi memberi pelajaran kepada satu-satu murid sekolah. Ketika Tao sadar Wushu saja belum tentu cukup untuk menghadapi segerombolan anak pengecut yang beraninya main keroyokan, dalam sekejap ia mendapati keadaan sekelilingnya mendadak hening.

Saat yang menegangkan itu terjadi begitu saja. Tao _cluessly_ memperhatikan sekitarnya. Para pelaku _bullying_ yang tidak bergerak, angin berhenti berhembus, jarum jam di dinding koridor terhenti. Begitu sunyi, tanpa suara, tanpa gerak, tanpa terasa adanya jiwa, padahal ia jelas-jelas dikerubungi banyak manusia ―yang memasang tampang dan pose aneh―.

Apa katanya, 'sekolah dasar'?

Sejak di sekolah dasar sudah mengetahuinya? Ini lucu, Kris saja baru menyadari kekuatannya sewaktu bertemu Luhan dan Kyungsoo. Kalau tidak salah, terjadi sekitar masa sekolah menengah keatasnya. Lalu pertemuan dengan Jongdae membuat keyakinan Kris bertambah, karena pemuda itu menyebut-nyebut semacam 'hubungan antar anggota' di masa lalu. Terakhir muncul Joonmyun, yang mengaku menyimpan skripsi pemberitahuan tentang takdir yang terus menerus terlewati ini.

Bukankah, Tao bilang sekolah dasar? Yang berarti, ia telah menyadari beban yang dipikulnya itu, bahkan lebih lama dari Kris?

Luhan berupaya sekuat tenaga menjauhkan anak itu dari takdir, dari Joonmyun, dan dari segala sesuatu yang kemungkinan membahayakannya. Dengan segenap kemampuannya, camkan itu. Apa kata dunia jika ternyata jasa Luhan terbuang percuma, sebab Tao keburu menyadari semuanya?

Kris tampak berpikir tanpa melepaskan pandangannya dari sepasang _onyx _milik Tao. Seolah terbius senyum yang ditunjukkan padanya. Kecanduan memperhatikan figur muka Tao yang lugu itu, tapi ada juga rasa tak suka saat melihat air mata menghiasi wajah Tao.

"Kau menangis karena sulit menerima takdir ini?"

Tao refleks menghapus jejak air yang membasahi pipinya. Kepalanya menengadah agar air mata berhenti tumpah. "Bukan begitu..."

"_Dhuizang_, kalau hanya diizinkan menangis dalam hati, terdengar seperti penebusan dosa, 'kan? Dosa karena selama ini berpura-pura tidak tahu..."

Kenapa sesaat tadi Kris merasa tersindir? 'Pura-pura tidak tahu' itu kata yang tepat untuk menggambarkan Kris setelah ingatannya tentang **EXO **pulih. Kris ngga beda jauh dengan Tao yang kenyataannya sudah terbangun, akan tetapi berakting seolah ia masih bermimpi dalam tidurnya yang nyenyak.

Kris memang pantas disebut pria sejati. Ingat iklan ExtraJoss, laki ga pake rasa-rasa. Makanya daritadi, meski ada perasaan aneh menyusup di dadanya, Kris berusaha untuk tidak peduli. Karena dia tidak mengerti apa maksud perasaan ini... Dada Kris terasa panas, meski tubuhnya berkeringat dingin. Detak jantungnya tidak teratur, rasanya seperti menjelang ajal. Ini bukan efek cuaca mendung, 'kan?

Dan yang paling penting: Kris ingat betul, sejak berhadap-hadapan dengan Huang Zi Tao, kepalanya mendadak kosong tanpa pengetahuan. Pikirannya dihantui rasa penasaran tehadap lelaki yang sekarang bersandar pada pagar jembatan.

"Aku tidak mau pulang!"

Tao memekik tiba-tiba. Kris yang menyadari perubahan air muka panda itu ―menjadi lebih segar― setelah menangis, memuji semangatnya yang berlebihan.

"Aku ingin memberi pelajaran pada Luhan _ge _supaya ia menyesal karena telah membangunkan kawanan! Biar saja dia khawatir sampai jantungan! Biar Han _ge _tau rasa, berurusan dengan pengendali waktu!"

Menolak pulang? Kalau begitu, mau tidur dimana? Hei, anggapan Kris: daripada menghabiskan uang untuk menyewa biaya _lounge _hanya buat satu malam, kalau ada apartemen Kris yang masih punya ruang kosong, kenapa tidak menjadi suka relawan saja? Ditambah lagi, rasa penasaran membakar Kris dan menyuruhnya menyelidiki Tao lebih dalam (#lokiraKrisdetektif). Meminjamkan tempat bisa dijadikan alasan berbincang lebih banyak dengan Tao, benar?

Terlihat seringaian mengembang di bibir Kris yang **katanya** Readers seksi.

"Kalau begitu, mau mampir ke tempatku?"

YA! Readers_deul_ jangan berpikiran aneh-aneh dulu sama kalimat Kris yang terakhir ajdkslakjdgf!

**EXO is Here**

"Baekkie, senyum dong!"

Manusia tidak tahu malu macam Chanyeol tuh jarang ada. Lihat saja sikapnya, melakukan _bbuing-bbuing_ di depan wajah Baekhyun persis tanpa peduli _image_nya akan jadi seperti apa. Baekhyun lagi duduk di sofa ruang keluarga, yang berarti ada Sandara ―penonton setia― dan mungkin pekerja lain yang mondar-mandir di ruangan besar itu, berjaga sambil menonton adegan gratis pasutri berantem.

Sumpah demi _noona-noona _So Nyuh Shi Dae, Baekhyun sama sekali ngga bilang kalau dia marah. Lantas darimana sugesti yang Chanyeol kemukakan itu?

"Baekhyunnie kok marah sih!" Chanyeol menggembungkan pipinya.

Marah? Ya ampun, sok tahu! Baekhyun 'kan cuma...

"Baekkie, kau marah ya~? Jangan marah dong, ayo main!"

Cuma...

"Byunnie~"

Eum, cuma...

"Baekkie-_ah_, kenapa sih? Lagi galau ya? _Aigoo_, menjelang malam kok malah galau, _nae _Byunnie~"

Bayangkanlah urat bersimpang empat muncul (kembali) di dahi Baekhyun.

"MEMANGNYA KAU KIRA AKU GALAU GARA-GARA SIAPA?!"

"Lho kok ngebentak!? Memangnya aku ngapain?!"

"Dasar otak udang, beraninya kau lupa kejadian tadi siang! Kau hampir menciumku, _pabboooo_!"

"E-eh?! Ah―itu...aku ti-tidak seng―"

"Tidak sengaja!? Aku uring-uringan sejak tadi, dan kau mau bilang itu 'TIDAK SENGAJA'!?"

"Apa sih!? Baekhyunnie maunya aku bilang apa?!"

"AISH! Masa bodoh! Minggir kau!" Baekhyun bangun dari duduknya, menyenggol Chanyeol kasar dan melemparnya pakai bantal. Setelah melakukan aksi ngambek barusan, Baekhyun pergi ke lantai dua. Lebih tepatnya lagi, ke kamarnnya.

Ditinggal(?) Baekhyun, Chanyeol pun kehilangan semangat. Semacam putus asa, karena kelihatannya saat ini Baekhyun beneran marah padanya. Chanyeol menghela nafas panjang ketika tangan seseorang menyentuh pundaknya. Sandara, ternyata. Si pelayan yang sangat cocok memakai baju _maid _ala Barat.

"Baekhyun-_ssi_ memang seperti itu. Keras kepala, maklum, pendapatnya jarang diperhatikan orang-orang di sekelilingnya."

"Jadinya aku harus apa?"

Sandara terdiam sekian detik sebelum mengerling nakal dan menambahkan: "Bagaimana kalau coba serangan panas?"

.

**_The story's ending isn't here..._**

**_Part 4e is gonna come soon!_**

**_._**

* * *

Apa yang akan terjadi dengan KrisTao? Bagaimana dengan KaiSoo selanjutnya? Dan, maksud ide Sandara adalah...?

Lama apdet? Iya tau. Pendek? Iya tau kok. Chapter kepanjangan? Tau deh. Garing? Bener. Membosankan? Iyep. Pelit bales review? Iya, yang ini tau banget malah. dengan semua kekurangan ini, EL mau minta maap kawan-kawan. ;_;

Tapinyah di chapter ini, segini dulu yaa. Jangan marah ato ngambek, otte? :(

Maap deh apdetnya malem-malem, abis lebih enak nulis malem-malem~ #contohmakhlukmalam

Eumm, kalopun ada yang pengin EL sampein lagi ke Readers, mungkin ucapan makasih karena belom pindah haluan fanfiction ya...

Ohiya, next time online, kayaknya EL mau publish fanfict baru. Maap deh kalo yang satu belom selesai tapi udah nambah yang baru. Tapi tangan EL gatel sumpah._.

Ehehehe, segini dulu deh. Takut dibilang bacot ama Readers. Teyus teyus, boleh ga kalo saya minta review lagi? Maap ngerepotin._.

Sekali lagi makasih banyak buat READERS, REVIEWERS, dan SIDERS! xD

The nocturnal,

**Noelle'TheLost13 **(23 November, 2012 / 00:23)


	8. Chapter 4 (e)

**MAMA**

Author : TheLost13

Disclaimed : I own everything, except the humble casts, are the God's. :)

Title : MAMA – The Team (4d/?)

Genre : Hurt/comfort, fluff, crime, adventure, friendship, romance, action, (WARNING!) BL.

Rating : T

Casts : EXO members, also other casts~

Pair : Official pair of EXO (KrisTao, HunHan, ChanBaek, XiuChen, SuLay, KaiSoo).

Summary : "This is a story about The God, and the victims."

Note~ : Fiuuh, kasian yah abang Suho. Kagak diinget ama si keripik kentang #siapa?. Dan, apa? HunHan belom keliatan? WOOOOY, poto pideo HunHan udah kesebar dimana-mana yak! Di Mbah Google nyari KrisTao, HunHan nongol, and I was like: wat de hel._."

Denger denger Xingxing luka di pinggang pas di Singapura kemarin? Sumpah mewek pas denger. Berdo'a mari buat Xingxing ge. ToT kenapa bisa biasku yang luka... kenapa ga si dhuizan―Ehem, gajadi.

.

**REVIEW CHAPTER 7**

(Maap ya balesnya Cuma di chapter ini aja. _ EL emang pelit!)

**Brigitta Bukan Brigittiw : **Eh SuLay eh kasian eh._. Sebernernya yang kasian Suho doang sih, ahahaha~ Saya kepengin jahatin Suho soalnyaa. Maap ya apdetnya lama...

**lovelySoo-ie : **Jadi kamu baca fanfict ini malem-malem._.? Suho sensi, Xingxing oon. Hehehe.. Nah lho siapa tuh Angels, belom ketauan~ Maap lama apdet...

**Krisensation : **Miapah sama? o.o Tapi beda kan alurnya gitu? Seru sih seru, tapi kalo apdetnya lama EL jadi ga enak hati juga ama Readers... Maap ya. WOOOOI, RATE M!?

**Buing Buing : **Makasih udah baca~ Maap ya kelamaan apdetnya.

**Nezta : **Udah KrisTao nih. :p Maap lama apdet...

**Ryu Chanhyun : **Dasar mesum:p Hahaha, udah dilanjut nih. Maap lama...

**Hisayuchi : **Wahyoloh semuanya dipenasaranin, wkwkwk.. Sauna? Ayok dah, ajak yang lain saunaan baren. '-')/ #berasadiajakbanget# Maap lama apdet...

**Eine Liste : **Te pe ex qiu ga yah? :p Makasih banget udah nunggu~ Maap apdetnya kelamaan...

**RiyoungSuhoWife : **Duh maap saya ga apdet kilat... T-T

**Kan Rin Min : **Mesum._. *tunjuk* Wkwkwk, makasih aja deh udah nunggu nih fanfict. Maap lama yaa...

**blue minra : **Err, zaman purba = tua._.? Hehehe, Suho dibully di fanfict ini. xD Maap apdet lama...

**The Paradise : **Gapapa, kamu baca aja EL udah seneng, apalagi ripiu. xD Maap nih yak apdet kelamaan...

**Xiao Hun Han : **Pukpuk, nanti entah di chapter berapa bakalan saya buat moment HunHan terhot. #apwah!? '-')/ Lama apdet? Iya maap...

**Minki 'Light Pearl' Kim : **UYEAAH, SUHO UKE GA LAKU! #Eh *dihantam air* *disembuhin Yixing* Yaampun Minmin, maap banget apdetnya ga kilat...

**tweety . airy : **UWOOO, NC!? Belom berani EL bikin gituan._.V Maap lama apdet...

**CrayonThat XX : **Yuk capcus di sms~ Sori apdetnya ga cepet...

**Chaca : **EL males bales ripiu ahh! *LAH INIII!?* xD Hey! Yang mesum tuh kamu! '-' Lama ya...?

**bebe fujo : **Udah gapapa ketinggalan part, yang penting ga ditinggal bias ke surga aja. :p Ini apdet lama, maap...

**golden13 : ***jabat tangan* Sebagai pemilik angka belakang yang sama! Wohooo, udah lanjut nih! Eh tapi maap apdetnya kelamaan...

**sari Nur hanifah : **Salam kenal juga, kabar sehat? '-')/ Disini masih banyak misteri ya, hohoho.. Ets, ga boleh kepo! Entar jadi ga seru lagi! xD Oke, aku panggil eonnie yaa~ Hwaighting eon! xD Ini lama maap...

**Kazuma B'Tomat : **Bisa soalnya dituntun sama Author cantik ini. '-')/ #kenarajam# Maap yah ga kilat...

**KecoaLaut : **Sekedar informasi saya ngakak liat namamu. xD Ehem, yang iya-iya apa nihhh!? Mesum! ._. Ketauan nih baru ripiu:p

.

*Big hug before start*

Lit'Lethal © Enjoy~

.

_Romansa memang terdengar indah, tapi, apakah milik kami juga begitu...?_

**EXO is Here**

Serangan panas? Chanyeol yang terlalu polos karena ngga kepikiran cara itu, atau Sandara si pelayan yang mesumnya kebangetan? Kalaupun seandainya Chanyeol yang polos, dia takkan menambahkan "Aku dan Baekkie belum jadian!".

"**Belum**, hum? Jadi, sebentar lagi?"

Pertanyaan Sandara yang tidak masuk akal membuat Chanyeol ingin menimpuknya dengan vas bunga. Tapi karena Chanyeol adalah anak mami yang baik hati serta jentelmen, juga karena vas di meja tamu terlihat mahal, Chanyeol ngga melakukannya. Takutnya Baekkie malah tambah kesel gara-gara pengasuhnya sejak kecil―Sandara, diKDRT-in.

"Kau niat membantuku ngga sih!?" Chanyeol mengomel.

Sandara mengangkat bahu, "Boleh, kuberitahu deh caranya."

'Deh'? Tidakkah perkataan Sandara terdengar kurang ikhlas? Ya _whatever_lah. Yang penting Chanyeol dikasihtahu. "Bagaimana?"

**EXO is Here**

Mata itu penuh ketegasan. Pancaran diri yang seolah menyatakan pribadinya 'tangguh'. Rambut pirang yang jarang ditemui di Korea, untuk artis-artis _hallyu_, pengecualian. Wajahnya yang paling meyakinkan bahwa ia bukan termasuk kewarganegaraan Korea Selatan maupun Utara. Terlalu berkharisma jika ada yang bilang orang setampan dia hanyalah pemuda biasa.

Tao ingin sekali membenturkan kepalanya supaya tersadar, lalu melihat ke arah lain―mana saja, selain menaruh pandangan pada makhluk yang seenaknya bertelanjang dada di depannya. _Hilang sudah keperawanan mataku_, pikir Tao ber-lebay-an.

Bukannya keperjakaan ya? Oke, biarkanlah mau pakai kata apa, takutnya kalau diperdebatkan lebih lanjut akan membawa keluar topik._. Tao mengaku sebelumnya hampir tak pernah melihat orang lain telanjang. Luhan? Beda soal! Luhan itu mau telanjang dada atau benar-benar _shirtless _di depan Tao persis pun ngga masalah. Alasannya bisa ditebak―mereka 'kakak dan adik' (merangkap kekasih dalam persaudaraan).

Nah, ini? Ya ampun, biarpun sesama laki-laki kan tidak perlu se-vulgar Kris. Paling tidak pakai handuk atau baju mandi buat nutupin bagian atas badanmu! Pengin pamer _abs_, hem?

"Mau mandi juga?"

"Eh? Aa, _meiyou _(tidak)."

Kris mengangkat sebelah alis, "_Fine_, terserah saja," kembali mengusapkan handuk di rambut biar cepat kering. Sehabis mandi segar banget. Iya, sampai-sampai yang cuma ngelihat rambut basahnya pun ngerasa segar.

Tao yang terduduk di ranjang Kris layaknya cewek tulen―selagi menunggui Kris pakai baju, mengutuk pilihannya karena menerima ajakan pria itu untuk singgah di apartemennya. Apartemen Kris memang tidak seluas rumahnya (dan Luhan), apalagi dari kebanyakan ruang yang ada, ―dapur, ruang tengah, kamar mandi, dan kamar― kelihatannya hanya kamar mandi yang bebas dari ketidakrapihan―mengenai kebersihan, diragukan.

Yah, Tao tak menyalahkan Kris juga sih soal urusan kebersihan. Lelaki itu tinggal sendirian, manatahulah kemana orangtua atau sanak saudaranya. Tapi setidak-tidaknya, kamar dan dapur, mudah membersihkan dua ruangan ini, bukan? (Tao menganggapnya mudah, tentu saja, karena sehari-hari yang membersihkan kamar tidur dan dapur rumahnya adalah Luhan-_-.)

Mungkin ini yang disebut '_kalau ada lubang, aku ingin masuk ke dalamnya!'_'. Tao berasa ingin ngumpet kalau-kalau ada ruang kosong di sekitarnya, sewaktu Kris menanyakan hal yang membuatnya hampir tersedak ludah sendiri: "Lalu kenapa kau memandangiku terus?"

Masih bagus Kris bilang begitu pas lagi memakai bajunya. Jadi Tao tidak perlu merasa lebih malu lagi apabila wajah merah tomatnya ketangkap basah.

"Tahu kok, aku memang tampan. Tapi masa' segitunya terpesona?"

Gergaji mana gergaji!? Mutilasi aja nih Wu Yi Fan si tukang ngaca! Buktinya setelah berkata begitu, Kris langsung memosisikan bokong di bangku depan kaca riasnya.

Tao _sweatdropped _di tempat. Sementara itu Kris mulai memakaikan produk kecantikan untuk menstabilkan keindahan (*cuih) wajahnya. Demiapah Kris pake produk begituan!? Demi mie goreng terenak sedunia, Tao saja yang tiap hari keringetan gara-gara latihan Wushu seharian menolak mati-matian pakai pekembap wajah!

"Kenapa diam? Mengaku sajalah, aku ini keren, 'kan?" Kris nanya lagi tanpa mengalihkan pandangan dari cermin.

"Diberkati wajah tampan sejak lahir cukup menyusahkan, lho."

"Takdir memang kejam, tapi aku lumayan bersyukurlah pun―"

"_Dhuizang._"

"―nya sosok seperti ini. Apa?"

Tao menunjuk alas kakinya yang masih ia pakai dengan benar, "Ini sepatu. Bisa melayang."

"KENAPA KAU PAKAI SEPATU DI KAMARKU?"

**EXO is Here**

"Jonginnie, sudah malam..."

"Sebentar lagi, sebentaaaaar saja!"

"Kim Jong In..."

"Ish, jangan panggil aku seformal itu kenapa sih!"

"Lepasin, aku mau pulang Jonginnie-_ya_..."

"_Hyung, _aku memang bilang suara _hyung _bagus, tapi diam sebentar dong!"

"Ya! Ini sudah kelewat malam dan aku mesti pulang! Nanti dimarahi _Eomma_!"

"Makanya diam dulu!"

Kyungsoo menggerutu sebal dalam hati. Daritadi mau pulang tapi tidak juga kesampaian. Ditahan melulu. Mana nahannya kencang banget lagi, pakai pelukan super kuat, coba! Gimana Kyungsoo ngga bawel minta dilepaskan? Ini seperti, Kai memusatkan seluruh tenaganya di lengan untuk memeluk Kyungsoo yang malu-malu kucing.

Beberapa menit lalu nih ya, Kyungsoo hendak membuka pintu kamar Jong In dan meminta izin dari orangtua Jong In, ingin pulang. Entah efek perbedaan panjang kaki atau karena berlari, Jong In tiba lebih cepat di depan pintu, dan mencekal pergelangan Kyungsoo. Tangan mungil itu diputar hingga pemiliknya berhadapan dengan Jong In. Lalu, seperti yang Readers duga, Kyungsoo dipeluk dengan kecepatan yang tak mampu diproses otaknya. Tahu-tahu sudah ada di dekapan Jong In.

"Tiba-tiba aku merasa takut, _hyung_."

Jong In bukan tipe melankolis, ketika ia mengartikan perasaan dari hati, maka benar begitu adanya. Takut karena apa? Kalau ditanya seperti itu, jawaban Jong In bisa; takut sama takdir yang harus dijalaninya kini, atau takut _kehilangan _Kyungsoo.

"_Hyung_, pertama kali kekuatanku tidak sengaja kugunakan, malam harinya sebelum tidur aku berpikir berulang kali. Seandainya benar yang kulakukan adalah teleportasi―tiba di CDay dalam sekejap, bukankah hal itu aneh?"

"Aku―maksudku, kita, seharusnya menjadi manusia biasa-biasa saja, soalnya harapan kita dulu adalah kehidupan yang normal, 'kan?"

Jong In menenggelamkan kepalanya di ceruk leher Kyungsoo. Nafas hangat membuat Kyungsoo sedikit bergidik saat kekasihnya melakukan hal itu. Hey, hey, tadi sudah ciuman, dan seharian ini mereka banyak berpelukan. Jong In mau melakukannya sampai mana, sih? Tolong bantu Author mengenyahkan pikiran kotor terhadap KaiDO.

"Masa lalu terasa belum lama kujalani. Seperti baru kemarin terlewati. Dan, kalau ingat-ingat betapa depresinya dulu, jadi ingin 'tidur' lagi."

Jong In mengeratkan kekuatan lengan yang melingkar di tubuh Kyungsoo. "Tadi rasanya kau berterimakasih karena aku yang membangunkanmu...?" sampai-sampai pertanyaan Kyungsoo terdengar menyerupai pekikan.

"Lho, beda konteks dong. 'Kan aku senangnya gara-gara ketemu sama Kyungie _hyung_. Bukan karena―_hyung _tahulah."

Kyungsoo terdiam. Tidak menyangka sebelumnya, perbuatan yang ia pilih lakukan menyebabkan keluhan tercurahkan oleh Jong In. Katakan, siapa yang mengingatkan takdirnya Jong In? Kyungsoo. Benar, Kyungsoo. Andai pertemuan dirinya dan Jong In tidak terlaksana, bisa saja Jong In masih tertidur pulas sampai saat ini.

Mungkin pertemuan yang telah terjadi pun termasuk dalam plot yang direncanakan takdir dan penguasanya. Masuk akal kalau ada gagasan yang bilang, Kyungsoo dan Jong In akan tetap bertemu walaupun sekiranya satu minggu yang lalu Kyungsoo memilih diam di kamar ketimbang pergi ke taman―lalu berkenalan dengan Jong In. Sesedikit apapun, tetap saja ada perasaan bersalah dalam diri Kyungsoo.

Biarpun begitu, Jong In yang (rasanya) dirugikan―

"Aku ngga marah sama _hyung_, kok. Bukan aku namanya, kalau menyalahkan orang lain."

―mengaku tidak keberatan. Gimana Kyungsoo ngga tambah merasa bersalah, coba?

Pelukan dilepas, Jong In mengangkat wajahnya yang kusut. Ia paksakan seulas senyum untuk Kyungsoo, kekasihnya seorang. Saking maksanya sampai Kyungsoo lebih berharap melihat amukan Kris dibanding senyum yang menurutnya **jelek** itu.

Sebuah tepukan mampir di kepala Kyungsoo. Mentang-mentang tinggi, seenaknya pegang kepala Kyungsoo si mungil. Biarpun Kyungsoo pasrah-pasrah saja rambutnya dielus, kok cara Jong In menepuk-nepuk kepalanya terasa seperti menghina tinggi badan ya?―..―)

"_Hyung _boleh pulang sekarang. Sudah malam soalnya."

Diantar dong, Jong In?

**EXO is Here**

"APWAH!?" (*kupingberdengung)

"Sssst! Jangan keras-keras, ngga pake toa! Ish, segala kuah!"

"E-eh.. iya maap, tapi...i-i-itu, itu―benar yang kau bi-bilang?"

Chanyeol gelagapan bukan gara-gara kaget akan fakta 'titik kelemahan' Baekhyun. Gelagapannya itu lebih karena ide gila Sandara! Ya ampun, bayangin, tadi baru Chanyeol ngasihtau kalau dia dan Baekhyun bukan (atau belum menjadi) sepasang kekasih. Tapi di _scene _tak terlihat(?) Sandara malah memberitahukan cara menaklukkan Baekhyun yang sedang marah.

_Tiup tengkuknya, Baekhyun-_ssi _akan menjerit sampai ia minta berhenti._

Ngiiiing nguuuuunggg ngiinggg nguuunggggg~

Begitulah, sedikit vulgar, benar? Tapi menurut Ms. Sandara terhormat, yang ―paling tidak― mengenal Baekhyun lebih lama dari Chanyeol sendiri, hal itu kenyataan. Baekhyun paling ngga tahan disentuh bagian leher ke dada. Sandara merahasiakan dapat infonya darimana. dia Cuma bilang, kalau Baekhyun sudah meminta dilepaskan―maksudnya pas Chanyeol melakukan aksinya, pasti dia bakalan melembek.

"Bagaimana? Kesempatan bagus lho, mau dimaafkan atau engga?"

"Oke, kulakukan! Ish, jangan tiup deh, mesum amat sih. Coba kelitik saja dulu," Chanyeol menyarankan dirinya sendiri.

"Terserah~" pelayan gadungan itu―Sandara, angkat bahu.

"Sebentar."

"Apa lagi?"

"Kau tahu info barusan dari orang yang pernah melakukannya ke Baekkie, ya?"

"Soktahu, bukan! Sudah, cepat lakukan!"

Chanyeol nyengir dibilang soktahu. Diam-diam ia menghela nafas lega, setidaknya Sandara meyakinkan dirinya, bahwa tidak ada yang pernah melakukan 'permainan-tiup-tengkuk' ini pada Baekhyun. Jadinya, Chanyeol tak perlu cemburu.

Eh, cemburu? Nah lho, cemburu? Untuk apa?

_Aissh_.

Chanyeol mengenyahkan pikiran anehnya dan mulai menaiki tangga.

**EXO is Here**

Kris akui dirinya hari ini sungguh OOC. Alias _Out of Character_. Artinya, gini hari Kris banyak melakukan hal-hal tak terduga, hal yang hampir tidak pernah ia pikirkan. Hal yang membawanya keluar dari pribadi sehari-hari.

Sebagai contoh, kalau kemarin-kemarin ia jarang senyum sama orang yang ditemui, Sabtu ini dari siang sampai malem Kris tertawa berlebihan. Kris yang biasanya ngga jago ngegombal, hari ini kalimat-kalimat aneh mengalir begitu saja dari bibirnya. Kalau biasanya hari Sabtu dia malas-malasan di kasur lantaran jarang dapat waktu luang buat istirahat, sekarang justru ia sedang menonton siaran langsung kompetisi Wushu _freestyle _senjata jarak menengah.

Bersama siapa? Tengok deh sebelah kirinya Kris. Disana terlihat seekor panda bernama lengkap Huang Zi Tao, tersangka utama sebagai orang yang mengubah Kris.

Tao, Tao, dan Tao.

Tanya: Kok bisa dari siang sampai malem Kris ketawa?

Jawab: Karena Tao.

Tanya: Jomblo ngenes kayak Kris kok bisa-bisanya ngegombal?

Jawab: Sebab akibat ada pada Tao. Dan, apa!? Jomblo ngenes?!

Tanya: Emang Kris ngerti Wushu ya, kok sok-sokan nonton?

Jawab: Gara-gara dipaksa Tao!

Tao yang _innocent _berlebihan, tengah membulatkan bibirnya membentuk huruf O, dengan mata difokuskan sebaik-baiknya ke layar televisi. Bantal berada di pelukannya, kaki ditekuk dan diangkat ke sofa yang ia duduki. Mestinya Author bilang 'seorang' panda, ya?

Badannya condong ke arah Kris. Padahal dari awal televisi dinyalakan, tak ada percakapan di antara keduanya. Tao sibuk memperhatikan tivi, mencari inspirasi untuk _freestyle_nya sendiri kalau-kalau nemu. Bukan mencontek lho, beda. Lagipula yang mau Tao kembangkan itu penggunaan pedang, bukan toya. Alasannya, bosan main toya, dan pedang menyita minat Tao. Akan tetapi, pemuda itu memberikan jempol pada pemain _freestyle _senjata jarak menengah yang sedang tampil di televisi.

Tuh 'kan, bukannya ngelihat televisi malah mantengin wajah Tao. Kris hari ini beneran susah ditebak! Mengaku setampan apapun, kenapa ia berpikir panda di sampingnya ini jauh lebih cakep darinya, ya? Istilahnya, sempurna. Oke, Tao memang ngga seganteng Kyuhyun dari Super Junior, ngga semanis gula, seksi seperti Katy Perry pun ngga. Namun, entah otak Kris _error _hari ini, atau karena alasan lain, Kris menganggap figur Tao adalah yang terbaik.

"Ah! _Freestyle _pedang sudah mulai, _dhuizang_!" ⊙_⊙

**Terbaik**, _ladies and gentlemen_! Terbaik? Narsis kayak Kris, memuji seekor, err―panda?

"Keren, keren! Dia lebih muda dariku, kelihatannya, tapi jago! Gerakannya luwes, indah." ⊙ω⊙

"Sebentar deh, Tao..."

Boleh saja kau komentar begitu, Tao. Tapi apa perlu kuingatkan bahwa, ada seseorang yang berpikiran dirimu lebih indah?

"Tao..."

"Uwaah! Lihat gerakan barusan?!" ⊙︿⊙

"Tao-_er_..."

"Ah! Itu modifikasi level tinggi dari _original style_nya!" ⊙△⊙

"Zitao..."

"_Jjang_!" ⊙０⊙

"Tao!"

"Eh!? Iya, kenapa _dhuizang_? Sampai kaget aku." ●﹏●

Kris hampir membanting tivi kalau saja dia tidak ingat Tao masih menonton. Bagian mana dari memanggilmu-lima-kali-berturut-turut yang mengagetkan, Tao!?

"Kenapa kau memanggilku '_dhuizang_'?"

"Uwooo! Jurinya ada-ada saja, keren begitu Cuma dikasih 70!?" Tao kembali tidak mendengarkan perkataan Kris, asyik dengan tontonannya. Salah Kris juga sih, lagi seru malah ngajak ngobrol!

"Taoooo!"

"Iya, eh kenapa, kenapa? Kenapa panggil _'dhuizang_'? Ya soalnya _dhuizang _itu '_dhuizang_'!"

"Hanya itu? Yakin tak ada alasan lain?"

Dari cara bicara Kris yang seolah mengecam, Tao tahu dia tidak bisa bohong. Memang benar, Tao memanggil Kris dengan sebutan _dhuizang_ karena sebutan itu memang cocok bagi Kris yang dulunya―di masa lalu merupakan _leader_. Tapi, bukannya ada alasan lain, hm?

"Ehm, sebenarnya..."

"Sebenarnya?"

"Jangan tersinggung, ya. Aku 'kan belum tahu nama _dhuizang_," sahut Tao dengan lugunya.

Kris membenturkan kepalanya dengan kepala Tao. Bunyi yang tak bisa dikatakan pelan, kekuatan Tao bahkan sepertinya kalah kuat hingga ia mengaduh: "SAKIIIT!"

Tuhkan, Kris yang biasanya, kalau kesal paling-paling mengumpat kasar dalam hati. Baru kali ini 'kan, lihat Kris segitu marahnya soal nama? Kris orangnya sensitif, tapi dia pandai mengatur emosi. Kalau dia berlaku berlebihan, seperti menjedotkan kepala Tao tadi, tandanya hari ini _mood _Kris lagi bagus. Ledekin rame-rame yuk! (*dibunuhKris*)

"Jadi daritadi kau numpang tanpa tahu namaku!"

Sambil kepalanya ia usap, Tao membalas sengit, "_Dhuizang _ngga memperkenalkan diri!"

"Kau juga ngga tanya!"

Ronde pertama, Kris Wu _versus_ Huang Zi Tao! MULAI! (Dan Author pun mati dilempar ke gunung berapi oleh Readers sebab menjadi provokator)

Tao menyahuti, kalau yang punya nama saja tidak membahas, buat apa dia nanya? Toh mungkin saja Kris maunya ngenalin diri tanpa perlu ditanya. Kris yang egonya sulit dipadamkan, sambil ngomel-ngomel bilang, masalah harga diri! Beuh, alasannya aja harga diri! Gimana Tao ngga keki, coba!? Selebihnya, karena Kris mengira Tao sudah tahu namanya.

Mirip bocah, bukan? Cuma gegara nama, Kris meledak. Tao membantah habis-habisan, tak sudi disalahkan. Kris yang temperamennya biasa di level _medium_, malam ini naik menjadi _high_! Apa karena yang ketahuan tidak tahu-menahu tentang namanya itu... Tao? Makanya Kris sebal setengah hidup(?).

"Oke, jadinya nama _dhuizang _tuh siapa!?"

"Namaku?! Sekarang saja, baru nany―"

.

_"Namaku? Mau apa kalau sudah tahu?"_

_"_Dhuizang _selalu bilang begitu! Kita satu tim, kenapa ngga ramah sedikit, sih!?"_

_"Satu tim? Sebagai sesama manusia sial, maksudmu?"_

_"Bukan begitu! _Dhuizang _tak pernah memperhatikan omonganku dengan benar! Berhenti membenci hidupmu! Apakah kami bersebelas belum cukup untuk jadi penyemangat...?"_

_"Tahu apa kau tentang hidupku?! Kau sendiri tidak berguna, lenyap sana!"_

_Setelah terdiam beberapa saat, yang disuruh benar-benar melakukannya. Pergi dari hadapan sang ketua kelompok dengan mata berlinang air._

.

"Hei? Haloo? Heeeei! _Dhuizang_, ngapain bengong sih?!"

Tao menepuk pipi kiri Kris seolah hendak membangunkannya. Kris sedikit terjengkang ke belakang pada saat Tao melakukan hal itu, kaget. Bisa dibilang refleks, soalnya, sekali tepuk kepala Kris langsung menghentak.

Begitu? Benarkah dulu Kris pernah membentak seperti yang ada dalam tayangan batinnya barusan? Menyuruh sosok panda ini untuk melenyapkan diri? Membentak Tao, adiknya Luhan? Sungguh? Pernahkah ia? Kalaupun benar pernah, **sanggupkah **ia? Tapi seseorang yang berteriak tadi, tidak diragukan lagi adalah Kris. Dan, tentu saja lelaki yang dibentaknya... adalah orang yang saat ini berada paling dekat dengan dirinya.

Kris memicingkan matanya. Menatap Tao intens layaknya seorang senior yang mau nembak juniornya. ". . ."

"Kenapa? Kok diam?"

"...Kris."

"Eh? Apa?"

"Kris. Namaku Kris. Biar kuberitahu nama asliku, dengan satu syarat jangan panggil aku dengan nama asli ini. Li Jiaheng."

Tao mengangguk-angguk, ia menatap antusias pada Kris yang bercerita (atau hanya memberitahu) tentang namanya. Sesudah Kris mengaku, giliran Tao menyatakan, waktu pertama kali ketemu Kris, ia sempat mengira Kris ini kewarganegaraan China juga. Buktinya Kris menanyakan konfirmasi rumah Luhan dengan Bahasa Mandarin.

"Aku memang lahir di China. Tapi dibesarkan di Kanada."

"Ooh, makanya rada ke-Kanada-an gitu ya, _dhuizang_?"

"Iya―kauuuu! Masih saja memanggilku begitu!"

Mimik wajah Tao menjelma jadi: ._.)V

**EXO is Here**

Baekhyun baru saja niat membuka buku hariannya. Dia ingat, ada halaman catatan tentang _namja_-tiang-listrik yang lagi numpang tinggal di rumahnya. Ingatan itu membuatnya sebal tiba-tiba. Kenapa justru saat lagi berantem ama Chanyeol malah teringat? Di halaman itu apa yang Baekhyun tulis tentang Chanyeol kalau tak salah kebanyakan pujian deh.

Lalu kenapa saat ini rasanya Baekhyun ngga akan puas sebelum memaki Chanyeol sebanyak yang ia mampu, ya? Sebanyak yang ia **mampu**, lho. Artinya, walau sudah kehabisan bahan cercaan pun Baekhyun bakalan tetap menghina Chanyeol sampai bibirnya pegal.

Habisnya, Chanyeol menyebalkan!

Bikin orang uring-uringan, sampai dirinya sendiri kena imbas kemarahan Baekhyun. Asal tahu saja meski tidak sesensitif Kris, Baekhyun adalah pemuda yang mudah tersinggung. Hatinya tidak terbuat dari baja, terlalu lembek untuk disenggol. Chanyeol salah kalau memilih bermain-main dengan perasaan Baekhyun.

Jadi seperti ini, yang benar saja dong! Apakah perbuatan seseorang yang hampir menciummu seperti kejadian Baekhyun dan Chanyeol tadi, bisa dibilang sebagai 'tidak sengaja'? TIDAK SENGAJAAA!?

Sialan! Kalau saja tidak ingat cintanya pada meja belajar, udah Baekhyun banting kali tuh meja! Kalo perlu banting iPad sendiri, terus minta beliin lagi!

_Hari ini ada penghuni baru di rumahku. Kesan pertamaku padanya yaitu orang bar-bar tak tahu diri yang penampilannya acak-acakan dan setinggi gunung. Ia orang menyebalkan yang datang bagai kembang api meledak―marah-marah, maksudku. Tapi, sulit kubantah, semua yang dikatakannya benar. Aku bertanya-tanya bagaimana caranya mengetahui apa yang kusimpan dalam lubuk hatiku. Aku kesal karena kedatangannya yang tiba-tiba itu membuatku sakit hati. Disaat aku ingin _Appa _dan _Eomma_ menemaniku, malah si tiang listrik keriting itu yang datang. Memasuki hidupku tiba-tiba. Mengatakan bahwa ia bersedia memberi cinta padaku. Dasar sinting._

_Tapi kesan yang rata-rata menyebakan itu, hilang dalam sekejap setelah acara makan malam tadi. Melihat Sandara yang tertawa riang, Henry yang memiliki segudang gosip sekitar komplek perumahan ini, Bom memberitahukanku tentang _eyeliner_ yang sepertinya cocok untuk mata―ekhem, indahku ini. Seungri juga memintaku memilih makanan yang harus dihidangkan tiap aku ingin makan, katanya, dia sering kerepotan karena tak tahu seleraku tentang masakan. Chanyeol, ya ampun, aku bahkan berpikir dia lebih cocok menjadi pelawak daripada menghabiskan waktu di universitas._

_Aku bahagia berkumpul bersama mereka. Lebih menyenangkan dibanding makan diam-diaman sama orangtuaku. Seandainya usul si keriting itu tidak kudengar, mungkin aku hanya akan makan berdua dengannya. Seandainya dia tidak datang, mungkin aku tetap berada sendiri di meja makan tanpa seorangpun menemani. Seandainya aku tidak mengenalnya, kata cinta yang diucapkannya mungkin takkan bermain di pikiranku. Semuanya berkat― _

Pada awalnya, Baekhyun menimbang. Kalau mau dirobek sebagai tanda kekesalan, sayang juga _diary_nya. Mau mencoret dengan silang besar-besaran, takut hasil silangannya jelek dan tidak memuaskan. Sampai empat kali Baekhyun berpikir mau melakukan apa dengan lembaran yang isinya-panjang-tapi-ngga-berguna itu. Sebenarnya tak sepenuhnya _useless_, tapi yah―namanya juga gengsi.

_Six minutes had passed_. (#informasitakberguna)

Kali kelima berselisih dengan pikirannya, akhirnya Baekhyun memutuskan hal diluar elit yang sungguh, sulit diduga: Ia melanjutkan kalimat yang terpotong.

_P._

_A._

_R._

_K._

_C._

_H._

_A._

_N._

_Y._

_E._

_O._

_L._

_Semuanya berkat― Park Chanyeol._

Baekhyun dirundung kegalauan setelah satu nama itu selesai ditulis. Kok bisa-bisanya ia mengakui Park Chanyeol sebagai pembawa perubahan bagi dirinya. Sialan emang si Chanyeol, seenaknya saja masuk ke hidup orang lain. Tanpa izin, tanpa permisi, tanpa _manner_ pula!

Suara langkah kaki dari luar ruangan yang terdengar jelas di telinga Baekhyun, membuatnya bersiaga. Begini ya, Baekhyun cuma merasakan adanya perasaan _dejavu _mendekatinya. Ingat waktu Chanyeol menerobos masuk pertama kali ke kamar Baekhyun? Dengan sifatnya yang kekananakkan, bukan mustahil jika Chanyeol hendak melakukannya lagi, kali ini.

Baekhyun menutup kembali _diary _bersampul biru kotak-kotaknya. Ia letakkan di tempat semula, tentu saja tempat yang ―kira-kira― sulit terpikirkan orang selain dirinya. Dimana itu? Pengen banget tau? :p

Benar saja, pintu terbuka beberapa detik kemudian. Baekhyun sempat mengira Sandara, tapi kepala yang muncul berikutnya bukanlah sosok Sandara. _Dasar keriting_, umpat Baekhyun sarkastis, dalam hati tentunya. Habus, Chanyeol itu lho, tanpa memperhatikan wajah pun, sekali lihat rambutnya, juga langsung ketahuan kalau dia Chanyeol.

Lagi-lagi, tanpa minta izin buat masuk kamar Baekhyun terlebih dahulu, Chanyeol menyelonong masuk dengan tingginya yang terbilang 'tak-tahu-diri'. "Baekkie~ Masih marah yaa?"

_Aegyo _Chanyeol akan terlihat meyakinkan kalau saja, suara _bass_nya digantikan suara Sungmin dari Super Junior yang jago bersikap unyuuu. Tampang udah bener nih, yah seenggaknya dengan senyum cerah dan bersinar itu, Chanyeol terlihat lucu dan _happy _selalu. Menurut Baekhyun, ya.

"Ngapain kesini?! Pergi sana!"

"Ih, Baekhyunnie galak amat," Chanyeol berkata sambil perlahan mengambil langkah menghampiri Baekhyun.

"Terus, apa aku harus bilang 'wow'? Hem?" selain K(orean)-Pop, J(apan)-Pop, dan W(estern)-Pop, Author baru nyadar bahwa ternyata Baekhyun kena virus I-Pop yang artinya Indonesian-Popers.

"Sudah, jangan ngambek melulu. Sini aku peluk, sebagai permintaan maaf~" (つ・∀・)つ

"_MWO_!? Enak saja, jangan dekat-dekat! Kumusuhi selamanya baru tau rasa kau!" Baekhyun membuat gestur mengusir dengan kedua tangannya. Mengantisipasi apa yang akan Chanyeol lakukan selanjutnya.

Bukannya keluar, Chanyeol malah semakin mendekati Baekhyun. Memasang tampang sok-imut supaya Baekhyun luluh. Dan Baekhyun tertangkap begitu saja, dalam pelukan Chanyeol. Karena sesungguhnya, itu anak emang cuma gaya-gayaan ngusir Chanyeol, padahal tidak berbuat apapun dalam usaha melarikan diri.

Seperti biasa Chanyeol melingkarkan lengan di sekitar leher putih mulus Baekhyun, lalu me-rileks-kan dagunya di puncak kepala Baekhyun. Apa?! Seperti biasa?! Bukannya mereka baru melakukan adegan ini dua kali ya... cara Author menjelaskan layaknya mereka pasutri harmonis saja.

"Heh! Peluk-peluk sembarangan! Udah dibilang pergi juga!" Baekhyun menggertak, "Ish, lepaskan tanganmu!"

"Baekkie kalau marah terus cepat tua lho." (*Authorelusdadadisindir-_-)

"Tahu tidak?" timpal Baekhyun. "Aku ngga nanya."

Chanyeol tertawa geli menanggapi perkataan Baekhyun. Kepala mungil Baekhyun yang menjadi tempat sandaran dagu Chanyeol ikut bergetar karena vibrasi badan Chanyeol. "Baekkie maafin aku dong. Janji ngga akan ngelakuin yang... tadi siang lagi."

Janji?

Chanyeol, bukannya Baekhyun marah atau sebal padamu gara-gara kau seenaknya seperti siang ini. Kau tak perlu merasa bersalah, karena hal yang membuat Baekhyun sebal itu berbeda. Bukannya sudah dibilang?

_"Aku uring-uringan sejak tadi, dan kau mau bilang itu 'TIDAK SENGAJA!?"_

Arti kalimat tersebut yang sesungguhnya adalah = **Baekhyun kebingungan semenjak siang sampai sekarang cuma gegara memikirkan arti dirinya bagimu, dan kau dengan gampangnya tanpa memikirkan perasaan Baekhyun berkata 'tidak sengaja'**. Bagaimana bisa? Benarkah tidak sengaja? Hanya karena tebawa suasana? Tiada perasaan lain yang mencampuri urusan tadi siang?

Kalau begitu buat apa Baekhyun memikirkannya... Memusatkan seluruh fungsi otak dan berdiam seharian memikirkanmu, Chanyeol. Baekhyun ngga bodoh. Nilai-nilainya tergolong bagus tiap ada ujian di perkuliahan. Tapi jika menyangkut Chanyeol, rasanya ia mampu berbuat bodoh macam apapun. Termasuk menangis saat ini juga.

Hatinya tersayat. Kalimat Chanyeol mencincang hati Baekhyun jadi potong-potongan, kurang lebih begitulah. Yang jelas, rasanya sakit. Amat menyesakkan.

Patah hati? Masa'? Baekhyun ngga ingat pernah bilang suka pada Chanyeol...

"Baekkie?" panggil Chanyeol.

Tapi sekarang Baekhyun menggigil, gemetar. Efek kata ketidakpedulian Chanyeol terlalu berdampak padanya...

"Baekhyunnie? Kenapa?" dan disanalah, ketika Chanyeol melirik wajah Baekhyun. Air bening mengalir dari mata indahnya yang dibilang Bom cocok pakai _eyeliner_.

"Baekkie?! Kenapa nangis?! A-apa atau siapa yang berani bikin Baekhyunnie nangis?!"

Chanyeol entah bodoh entah polos. Padahal bilangnya mau memberikan cinta untuk Baekhyun, sebagai pengganti orangtua...

Chanyeol mengambil tempat di depan Baekhyun persis, berjongkok di hadapan pemuda yang terduduk di kursinya. Ia menautkan jemari Baekhyun dengan miliknya, sebelah tangan membelai pipi Baekhyun. Yaampun, wajah itu. _Kalau nangis ternyata kayak Mak Lampir, _batin Chanyeol menilai.

"Baekkie, kalau ada masalah cerita dong... Jangan nangis," Chanyeol tak bermaksud buruk, tentu. Hanya saja segala kebaikannya menyakiti Baekhyun. Kalau ngga cinta, apa gunanya memberi perhatian? Terlebih setelah pengakuan 'tidak sengaja' tadi, Baekhyun tambah nyesek...

"Baekhyun..."

**EXO is Here**

"_Dhuizang _sendiri, kenapa dari China pindah ke Korea?"

Tao telah menceritakan beberapa kisah hidupnya selama delapanbelas tahun menjalani kehidupan (yang_ kesekian_ kalinya) di dunia. Dari apa yang Kris tangkap; beginilah Tao: Asli berkebangsaan China. Ayahnya ketahuan bermain di belakang sementara keluarganya baru saja memasukkan bocah bermarga Xi dalam akte baru.

Tao menjadi korban _bullying _di sekolah negara asalnya mungkin karena dicap sebagai anak dari '_player'_. Seseorang tak dapat memilih menjadi siapa ia dilahirkan. Asal tahu saja, kalau bisa pun Tao ingin meminta dijadikan anak sematawayang dari pasangan suami istri harmonis, seperti hubungan ayah dan ibunya sebelum masa-masa pemilihan Luhan dari panti asuhan.

Ayah Tao melarikan diri bersama dengan 'simpanannya', entah kemana. Tao pernah berharap semoga pasangan yang lagi kasmaran itu sekalian saja lenyap ditelan bumi. Sedikit sakit hati. Tao menganggap Ayahnya bahkan tidak ikut merasakan penderitaannya tiap kali di_bully_. Terlebih meninggalkan Tao dan ibunya dengan tambahan satu orang kakak, Xi Luhan.

Alasan utama perpindahan rumah ke Korea, sebabnya karena Ibu Tao bosan dihina para tetangga, dan merasa China selalu tak aman bagi kelangsungan hidup kedua anak laki-lakinya. Aibnya cepat atau lambat akan tersebar dengan cara seperti apapun. Akan tetapi, usaha itu dinyatakan sia-sia karena ternyata kehidupan di Korea Selatan lebih menguras tenaga dan hati. Mrs. Huang, wanita yang usianya semakin lanjut tampaknya salah memilih tempat hidup baru. Penataan ekonominya hanya cukup untuk masa-masa awal tinggal di Korea. Beliau ditemukan meninggal gantung diri.

Jadi dulu ceritanya(?), Tao belum terlalu akrab sama Luhan. Yah maklum, kakak dan adik tiri, secocok apapun, pada mula-mula persaudaraan pastilah terasa canggung. Hal ini berlaku juga dahulu, pada Tao dan Luhan. Kalau dikira-kira, Tao baru bisa menerima Luhan sepenuhnya itu, satu tahun setelah kepergian sang Ibunda. Itupun melalui proses panjangkalilebarsamadenganti nggi(?). Percaya atau engga, Kedua kakak-beradik ini melewati banyak sekali masa kritis dalam hubungan, dulunya.

Cukup sampai sini cerita Huang Zi Tao. Giliran Kris buka suara. "_Well_, dulu ada seorang teman. Aku ke Korea untuk mengejarnya," Kris memperhatikan ekspresi apa yang dibuat Tao.

"Ooh, lalu, lalu? Sudah ketemu, belum?"

"Yah," _shrug _Kris malas. "Sayangnya, belum."

"Kalau begitu, boleh nanya ngga, _dhuizang_?" '-')/

"Apa?"

"_Dhuizang _bilang ke Korea karena mau ngejar teman. Kalau begitu alasan _dhuizang _lari ke China, sebenernya tuh apa?"

Waduh-_- Tao, serius, kau menanyakan hal yang paling Kris benci untuk dibahas. Alasan ke China? Alasan kabur dari orangtua serba ngatur, dan lari ke China? Alasan yang lebih spesifik, atau bagaimana nih?

". . ."

"_Dhuizang_?"

"...Mungkin karena aku..sudah bosan diatur ya."

-_Flashback On-_

_"Wu Fan, Ayah menyuruhmu belajar ekonomi perusahaan, bukan malah nyanyi-nyanyi ngga jelas!"_

_Nyanyi?_

Plis-deh-Yah-hari-gini-ngga-tahu-rap? _Wu Fan membatin meremehkan. Dasar orangtua tak tahu yang namanya kesenangan anak. Tiap hari kerjanya hanya menyuruh belajar, belajar, belajar. Kalau belajarnya buat kebaikan Wu Fan, sih tak masalah. Nah kalau buat nyuruh anak meneruskan usahanya? Mungkin memang ada sedikit niat agar Wu Fan sukses di masa depan, tapi bukannya lebih baik Wu Fan jadi _rapper _sekalian? Dengan muka ganteng, dijamin ngga bakal sulit. Daripada diatur setiap hari, bikin muak._

_"Ya, Ayah."_

_'Ya, Ayah' itu hanya kiasan yang makna aslinya adalah: __**Baik, akan kukerjakan supaya kau puas dan menutup mulutmu**__. Kasar? Benar, Wu Fan tahu kalian akan berpendapat demikian. Toh, masih bagus bukan di depan muka Ayahnya langsung Wu Fan menutur begitu._

_"Wu Fan anak Ibu sayang, jangan lupa setelah pukul tujuh nanti kau ada jadwal penataan busana."_

_Yap, jadwal belajar penataan busana. Wu Fan doang yang berpikir Ibundanya 'iuuh _so much_', ya? Atau Readers juga? Jelas-jelas kelamin laki, kok disuruhnya belajar busana. Tiap hari _style _baju Wu Fan padahal dipilihkan sama ahlinya._

_Li Jiaheng―Wu Yi Fan, anak tunggal dari pasangan Li, atau Wu. Lahir di China, hanya saja dibesarkan di Kanada. Entah ada apa, Ayah dan Ibu Wu Fan ebih memilih Kanada ketimbang tempat asal mereka, China. Karena tidak punya saudara sama sekali, perusahaan keluarga Wu ditumpukan pada Wu Fan. Ini contoh pemaksaan kehendak, sebab Wu Fan bukan orang yang suka duduk dibalik meja selama berjam-jam cuma untuk merapatkan suatu bahasan. Sekalipun itu berarti jalan hidupnya terjamin karena perusahaan keluarga Wu bercabang banyak dan serumit kabel paralel._

_Wu Fan tidak menyukainya, benci malahan._

_Hidupnya penuh keteraturan. Dengan berbagai macam guru _homeschooling _yang membimbingnya menjadi pemuda bermartabat, pintar, dan yang paling penting, dingin. Belum lagi kebanyakan pembimbing rumahnya adalah _yeoja _genit tak tahu malu, memuakkan. Hari demi hari Wu Fan semakin tak mengenali sorot matanya miliknya sendiri. Kecuali disaat tertentu seperti me-_rap _lagu kesukaannya. Perasaan hangat, seolah telah mencapai apa yang diinginkannya, membanjiri dada Wu Fan tiap ia menjelma jadi _rapper _sementara._

_Mencari di internet, Wu Fan menemukan pusat pencarian bakat _entertainment-entertainment _di Korea. Tujuan awal Wu Fan adalah singgah di Seoul sampai beberapa saat. Keinginannya terbantahkan mengingat Wu Fan belum mengerti cara berbahasa Korea. Ia memutuskan untuk mengunjungi China selama beberapa saat, berhubung Mandarinnya sudah _expert, _'kan privat_. '-')b

_Berbekal keperluan sehari-hari yang di_pack-pack_in dalam koper bepergian, Wu Fan membawa seluruh tabungan maupun _ATM _yang ia punya. Diam-diam menyiapkan diri tengah malam untuk menembus sistem keamanan rumahnya dan minggat. Wu Fan menginap satu hari di bandar udara, karena waktu yang ia gunakan untuk minggat benar-benar sudah lewat tengah malam, yang berarti pesawat telah berhenti beroperasi._

_Keesokan harinya berangkat menuju China tanpa memberi kabar apapun pada orangtuanya. Mungkin saja pagi ini angin badai meniupkan amarah pada Ayah dan Ibunda Wu Fan, setelah mereka temukan keadaan kosong kamar anaknya. Oh, tapi tenang saja, Wu Fan mematikan _handphone_-nya kok. Niatnya ingin segera ganti nomor di China nanti. Mungkin sekalian saja merubah namanya._

_Ganti nama? Ya, ide bagus._

_Lalu memulai hidupnya yang baru. _

-_End of Flashback-_

"Kau pasti mau bilang kalau aku semacam orang yang suka menyia-nyiakan kesempatan berbahagia seumur hidup."

"Eh? Ti―"

"Asal tahu saja aku tak suka memanfaatkan kesuksesan orang tua. Aku ingin mecapai milikku sendiri."

"Aku ―"

"Dan, soal keluarga, biar kutegaskan sekali lagi. Aku benci diatur."

"Makany―"

"Jangan berpikiran aku ini anak manja yang bisanya mengumpat dibalik orangtu―ADUH!"

(Q╰_╯)=○ (x, ")

Giliran Kris yang bicaranya terpotong. Heran, dari tadi tiap memasukkan satu suku kata, langsung kena potong sama Kris. Bocah baik nan polos macam Tao juga bisa naik darah tauk. Maka dari itu demi menjaga perdamaian(?) dan menegakkan kembali Hak Asasi Manusia tentang kebebasan berpendapat, Tao menonjok ringan rahang Kris yang ―semestinya― lebih tua dari Tao. Biar ringan tetap saja sakit!

"Kalau orang bicara dengarkan sampai habis!"

"Dasar anak muda tidak sopan," dumel Kris, mengusap rahangnya yang agak ngilu. Walaupun dalam hati ia mengaku salah-_-. "Oke, silahkan."

"Dengar _ge_, aku sama sekali tid―"

"Huh? Sebentar!"

Ajdl; #!KlskjidOI!?"_*^4962haguwygAHfjaj!?

Terus saja _cut_, terus. Rasanya tuh kepingin ngelempar Kris pakai tanah basah. Berhubung Kris tidak memelihara tanaman di rumahnya, Tao mesti nahan diri mati-matian untuk tidak memberi hantaman langsung ke ulu hati Kris.

Lu _to the _Han.

Bibir Kris bergerak menyebutkan nama itu, tanpa suara. Luhan, barusan ia megeja Luhan. Telepati? Dugaan Tao terbukti benar, Kris berkonsentrasi pada pikirannya dan menatap kosong entah kearah mana. Itu menandakan seseorang tengah mengajak Kris ngobrol dalam batin. Satu-satunya manusia yang Tao kenal mampu melakukan kontak pikiran adalah Luhan. Apa gerangan maksud dan tujuan kakaknya itu mengontak Kris?

**EXO is Here**

Chanyeol berlutut dengan elitnya di hadapan pemuda berwajah imut, Baekhyun. Sudah dijelaskan, bukan? Sebelah pipi Baekhyun dielus tangan besar Chanyeol, dan jari-jarinya bertautan dengan jemari panjang milik si tinggi kurus keriting. Adegan romansa seperti apa sebenarnya yang ingin diperlihatkan Chanyeol bersama Baekhyun?

Jangan bilang pas suasananya udah mendukung gini, yang akan mereka lakukan hanya acara bermaaf-maafan? Soalnya niat Chanyeol pertama kali masuk kamar Baekhyun 'kan memang mau minta maaf-_-.

"Baekhyun..."

Ibu jari Chanyeol bergerak menyeka titik air yang membasahi pipi Baekhyun. Karena Baekhyun tidak melakukan apa-apa untuk menghilangkan jejak air matanya, Chanyeol menggantikan peran tersebut. "..._Nde_?"

Suaranya serak, kering. Suara yang biasanya cempreng memberat, seiring isakan kecil-kecil yang dikeluarkan Baekhyun.

"Kalau aku salah, mohon dimaafkan ya..." Chanyeol berucap memelas. Saking melasnya, Baekhyun sampai berpikir hari ini hari lebaran bagi orang Islam.

_Meski bukan hari lebaran, kalau minta maaf itu harus khusyuk, _begitulah moto Chanyeol.

Baekhyun termenung, Chanyeol menunggu. Author ikutan merenung (#apwah?). Baekhyun benar-benar harus menguras pikiran demi menemukan jawaban dari berjuta-juta sel otak yang dimilikinya: Haruskah ia memaafkan Chanyeol? Eh bukan, yang benar tuh, _haruskah ia menerima kembali Chanyeol yang bodoh dan lemotnya minta ampun dalam kehidupannya_? Padahal kalau mau, mudah saja bagi Baekhyun, sekedar menjentikkan jari dan menyuruh Zhoumi agar menendang Chanyeol secepatnya keluar dari rumah keluarga Byun.

Tapi hal itu tidak dilakukannya. Daripada mengusir lelaki sebaik, sepeduli, se-idiot, se_loading_lama―dan beberapa 'se-' lainnya bernama Park Chanyeol, justru Baekhyun berkata, "Kau sudah makan malam belum? Biasanya jam segini Sandara sudah menyiapkannya. Ayo makan bersama lagi seperti kemarin, ajak yang lain juga!" dengan **senyum **tertoreh di bibir.

Sepertinya―

"...Sesuai permintaan Nona Baekhyunnie~" Chanyeol ikut tersenyum.

―dengan ucapan final seorang Baekhyun yang merupakan ajakan makan malam, konflik diantaranya selesai begitu saja. Tanpa penyelesaian formal, misalnya permintaan maaf yang dibalas pemberian maaf. Atau adegan peluk satu sama lain lalu mengucapkan _saranghae _sebagai tanda kasih sayang. Hal itu hanya berlaku sebagai sepasang kekasih, 'kan?

"Ya! Aku ini _namja_, keriting!" D:

Eh, apaaa? Bukan sepasang kekasih pun boleh peluk-pelukan?

"_Mwo_! Bohong, tidak terlihat begitu!" :p

Ya terserah deh. Yang penting―

"Ish! Dasar kau _namja _tiang listrik keriting bodoh!" D:

―Chanyeol lega, semuanya kembali menjadi 'baik-baik saja'.

"Salah sendiri Baekhyunnie pendek! Ayo kejar sini! Weeeek!" :p

Paling tidak, normal, sebelum kedatangan badai.

**EXO is Here**

"Selamat bobo ya _hyung_~ Jangan lupa mimpiin aku!"

"_Ndeee_, met bobo juga Jonginnie~ Terserah kamu kok mau mimpiin aku atau tidak~"

"Aku pasti mimpiin Kyungie _hyung _kok~" Kai melempar _flying kiss_.

Termakan gombalan Kai, Kyungsoo memberikan ciuman terbang balik.

Tahan sebentar, Author pengin ke kamar mandi, mau muntah abis ngeliat nih _scene_ sok romantis-_,-. Perut melilit, sekalian buang air besar ngga ya? Readers silahkan liat _fanfiction _lain dulu. Eh, tapi jangan pindah haluan yak!

**EXO is Here**

_"Joonmyun-ssi, tadi kau bilang tiap anggota __**EXO **__memiliki kekasih di masa lalu. Hanya ingin tanya, siapa kira-kira kekasihku?"_

Ya Tuhan, salah apa Joonmyun, bisa punya pacar keterlaluan kayak Yi Xing di masa lalu?

_"Ehm, kalau tidak mau memberitahu juga tak masalah sih,"_

Bukan, bodoh! Bukan begitu! Joonmyun bukannya tidak ingin memberitahu, tapi tidak mampu.

_"Ya! Dasar pendek sial! Mau berantem, ya!?"_

Seandainya ia mengaku pun, memangnya Yi Xing bakalan ingat padanya?

_"...Aku cuma tahu namamu itu Kim Joonmyun."_

Diantara berpuluh (kayaknya ga nyampe puluhan deh) kata hinaan ―contoh: 'pendek'― yang diberikan Yi Xing, kalimat diatas umpama pedang bagi Joonmyun, menancap telak di hatinya.

Oke, Yi Xing minta dibantai emang. Berani banget melupakan pacar setampan Joonmyun. Yang paling mengerikan adalah bagaimana cara Yi Xing mengatakan hanya tahu namanya, Kim Joonmyun. Yang benar saja! Tadi sih kalau ada Flame, maunya Joonmyun meminta api disemburkan ke wajah Yi Xing. Gosong 'kan lebih mantap daripada basah doang. Lagipula Joonmyun tidak menyetel kekuatan air sungai Chonggecheon ke level yang dapat membahayakan orang lain.

Joonmyun terbatuk di kamar mandi tempatnya bercermin(?) saat ini. Beruntung di depannya persis wastafel, jadi ngga perlu khawatir kalau-kalau ada darah yang memaksa keluar dari paru-parunya melewati bibir.

**Darah**.

Penyakit yang melibatkan darah sebagai media, tentu bukan penyakit biasa maupun ringan. Sayang, Joonmyun menolak _interview _dengan Readers tentang penyakit yang dideritanya. Maka dari itu Author sebagai representatif, juga tidak diperbolehkan be-rmulutember seenaknya.

Mungkin soal penyakit, akan dijelaskan oleh yang berkepentingan, kapan-kapan? (*lirik Joonmyun*)

_"Suho _ge_, kau menyembunyikan sesuatu!"_

Aish.

Bayang-bayang masa lalu barusan. Wajah seseorang yang amat dikenalnya sebagai kekasih, kalian bisa tebak sendiri 'kan, siapa? Mimik khawatir dan ekspresi menagih penjelasan iitu...

...khas Zhang Yi Xing sekali.

**EXO is Here**

_'Ya, ini aku.'_

_'KRIS! YA AMPUN, BUTUH BERAPA LAMA MENCARI ADIKKU!?'_

Kris menarik nafas panjang. Ia melirik Tao sebelumnya, meminta pemuda yang memperhatikannya lekat-lekat itu agar bersabar sebentar. _'Aku sudah menemukannya,' _ia menyambung dalam pikiran.

_'Kenapa kau tidak mengontakku, Kris! Aish, apa dia baik-baik saja? Bagaimana keadaannya? Dimana dia sekarang? Kau mengobrol dengannya? Aaaah, sial! Kalau benar kau sudah temukan dia, tolong bawa pulang kemari, Kris... kumohon?'_

_'Luhan, dia titip pesan untukmu,' _beginilah Kris. Terkenal tidak mau repot, mana mau dia menjawab pertanyaan-pertanyaan yang dilontarkan Luhan.

_'Eh? Apa, apa?'_

_'Anak ini bilang, sampai ketemu tanggal duabelas nanti.'_

_'APA!? YA, KRIS! APA YANG KAU KATAKAN PADANYA?! YAAA, JANGAN TUTUP TELEPATINYA, SIAAAL! KRIIIIS! DRAGOOO―' _

Kris tak menggubris teriakan Luhan berikutnya, memutus kontak yang dikirimkan Luhan lewat batin.

Santai. _Slow_. Bebas. Damai.

Kris menoleh kearah Tao, yang masih memandanginya dalam dengan mata menyerupai panda. Pria itu bertanya lambat-lambat, "Kau yakin ingin ikut?"

Tentu saja. Tao bukan lelaki lemah yang bisanya hanya dilindungi. Tao adalah pemilik sabuk emas hasil kemenangan kompetisi Wushu tingkat internasional, tahu? Tao bukan lagi anak kecil yang perlu diurus-urus dan ditemani kemanapun ia pergi. Memangnya ia penyandang cacat yang bisanya dijauhkan dari pertarungan? Tao itu kuat. Meski rada cengeng, sesungguhnya fisik dan psikisnya terasah dengan baik.

Setelah mendengar cerita lengkap pertemuan yang direncanakan Kim Joonmyun―atau Water, Tao mengingatnya begitu; Tao langsung meminta pada Kris untuk membawanya ikut serta ke Dermaga Incheon tanggal duabelas April, tiga hari yang akan datang.

"Aku ikut," sebuah anggukan ketegasan.

Tao sudah memutuskan, tekadnya sulit dibantah. Dia memilih turut berpasrtisipasi kembali di masa kini...

Sebagai **EXO**.

**EXO is Here**

Jalan pulang ke rumah hambar tanpa kehadiran Kyungsoo disamping Jong In. Ia beberapa kali menghela nafas hanya untuk memastikan, Kyungsoo sudah di rumah miliknya, tak lagi bersama Jong In. Sudahlah, cepat pulang dan tidur saja. Membosankan sekali.

Fiuhhh~

Membosankan, sebelum semilir angin membelainya. Surai Jong In sedikit terberantaki akibat angin. Jong In refleks menoleh ke belakang, bertanya-tanya akan 'refleks' itu sendiri. Kenapa kok refleks, arahnya bisa ke belakang? Saat itulah, hembusan angin kembali mendinginkan wajahnya. Angin yang seolah memberi sinyal pemberitahuan: _Aku ada disini._

"...Wind?"

**_The story's ending isn't here..._**

* * *

"Karena ini hari minggu, bagaimana kalau taman bermain?"

"Wind! Tunggu, kenapa kabur!?"

"Bisa bicara sebentar?"

"Kau sama saja dengan yang lain! Kukira Teleport yang paling mengerti diriku!"

* * *

_Messing With Author~ _

HAYO NGAKU SIAPA YANG MIKIR DI CHAPTER INI CHANBAEK BAKALAN 'IYA-IYA'?! SIAPA YANG NGIRA DISINI ADA NC!? DIKASIH CLUE BELOM TENTU CHANYEOL BAKAL NGELAKUIN KAN! GYAHAHAHAHAH, EL NGAKAK NGEBAYANGIN EKSPRESI TABLO REAERS SETELAH BACA TULISAN INI! #plakk #dibuangkeempang

Maap yah, EL ini anak baik yang masih ga ngerti ence-encean. Tapi kalo ada yang mau ajarin #apwah!?#, boleh deh... u.u

EL yang paling tau seberapa lama chapter ini selesai. Emang, lama banget. soalnya file ini sempet ilang dan gatau kemana. Ternyata nemu-nemu ada di flashdisk yang dari kemaren ada di tempat biasa, laci meja-_-. ngenes banget gegara lupa naroh jadi lama apdet. *pundung bareng Thehun*

Mengemeng yang minta HunHan ama SuLay moment, maap yah belom dibuatin. SUmpah saya masih kepingin nge-bluuy Suho, wkwkwk.. dan untuk KrisTao shipper, kurang memuaskan ya chapter ini? Gimana ChanBaeknya?

Yang nungguin fanfict SOLD, tunggu bentar yaaa. Mungkin jumat malem ini EL baru bisa apdet._. Nah di chapter dua nanti 2Min nya udah keliatan niih.

Ada yang udah UAS ya? You did the best, didn't you? So let's hope for the best, too. ^-^ Chukkae buat perjuangan kamu yang udah belajar demi mendapat nilai maksimal UAS ini!

Kayaknya segini aja deh... Kalo ada pemberitahuan lain yang mau diomongin, EL bakalan nulis di chapter depan aja, secepetnya. Oiya, seperti biasa kalo ada typo EL minta dikoreksi ya. Ini soalnya ga sempet beta reader, cuma perbaikan alur ajaa.

MAKASIH YAAA READER, REVIEWERS, DAN SIDERS YANG UDAH MAU NYEMPETIN BACA FANFICT ABAL INI! EL CINTA KALIAN! :*

.

.

.

This is me,

**Noelle'TheLost13 **(07 Desember, 2012 / 02:02)


End file.
